


Дом

by fast_love



Category: GOT7, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 1990-ые, 1990s, AU, Gender or Sex Swap, Multi, Psychological Horror, Swearing, Thriller, Violence, Гендерсвап, Психологический ужас, насилие, нецензурная лексика, триллер
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 32,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fast_love/pseuds/fast_love
Summary: — Юджи?— Да что опять?! — недовольно восклицает она.— Юджи, только не оборачивайся, — Джинен сжимает ее руку в своей, и она чувствует, что его ладонь покрылась влагой.— Почему?Джинен тянется к ней и срывающимся голосом выдыхает ей на ухо:— За тобой кто-то стоит.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Park Jinyoung, Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung
Kudos: 3





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> у этой работы ограничение 18+, и ее не стоит читать людям с чувствительной психикой

**Саундтрек: Syml - Meant to Stay Hid**

_Вонджу, Корея, лето 2020 года_

Над дорогой мутным облаком поднимается пыль и летит прямо в лицо, забираясь в глаза, нос и рот. Джисон оглушительно чихает в локоть и чуть не падает с велосипеда. Дорога старая, местами дырявая, а в дырках копится грязь и песок, в которые заносит маленькие семечки цветов, распускающиеся по лету, чтобы торчать своими глупыми головами из асфальта. Воздух пахнет солнцем, летом и немного влагой — где-то недалеко лес разрезает маленькая безымянная речка.

Хлопковая футболка намокает от пота и липнет к спине. Не то чтобы он часто катался на велосипеде — наоборот, он сел на него впервые за лето и даже едва не упал с непривычки, но потом с каждым поворотом педалей ехать становилось все легче. Задница затекает от узкой сидушки, но ему не хочется останавливаться. Все равно он проведет остаток каникул в кровати, можно и покататься один вечер.

Район тихий и очень старый, и чем дальше он заезжает, тем дальше друг от друга и реже стоят дома. После Сеула, где из окна можно увидеть квартиру соседа в мельчайших подробностях, такие полупустые места, где полям не видно ни конца, ни края, кажутся фантазией. Он совсем отвык от родного города.

Раньше они жили в центре, в хорошей небольшой квартирке в апатах. Поступив в университет, Джисон уехал жить в Сеул, а родители, как оказалось, подняли свои старые счета, забрали залог за квартиру и начали снимать дом в спальном районе на окраине Вонджу. Эти места Джисону сразу понравились — живописные луга, тихие старые улицы, гинкго и клены делали район идеальной площадкой для съемок провинциальной драмы, или чего-то вроде подросткового фильма про вампиров на минималках. И снимались бы, например, Ю Аин и какая-нибудь подобная ему актриса, не боящаяся авторского кино. И тона были бы голубыми, холодными, чтобы показать атмосферу этих мест, а фокус он бы использовал длинный, как у Куросавы, чтобы…

Раздается жалобное шипение, и Джисон останавливается, чтобы осмотреть колесо.

— Бля, — раздосадованно тянет он, поддевая ногтем торчащий из шины ржавый гвоздь. Длинный и изогнутый, он прочно засел в резине и теперь не хочет вылезать, да в том и нет нужды — прежде, чем Джисон заметил его, из камеры вышло столько воздуха, что ехать теперь невозможно.

Он еще и заехал, как назло, довольно далеко от дома, и тащить велосипед теперь предстоит минут сорок как минимум. Джисон вздыхает и поднимает голову, пытаясь понять, куда его занесло. Домов рядом нет, по обе стороны от дороги стелятся луга, а впереди темнеет лес.

— Помочь?

Джисон оборачивается. За ним стоит парень в клетчатой рубашке. Джисон запоздало вздрагивает и хватается за сердце.

— О, я тебя напугал? Прости. Так что, помочь?

— Да чем тут поможешь, камеру надо менять.

— Ну, тебе ведь теперь его тащить куда-то надо. Вряд ли он сам поедет.

Джисон смеривает взглядом труп велосипеда, валяющийся в пыли, и соглашается. Они вместе хватают его и тащат туда, откуда Джисон приехал каких-то пару минут назад.

Он перехватывает велик поудобнее и краем глаза оглядывает неожиданного помощника, венки на его руках, серебряный браслет-цепочку и кольца. Он напоминает ему Кан Сонхуна из Sechs Kies в его лучшие годы. Правда, тот даже тогда не выглядел так, чтобы дыхание перехватывало.

— Ты студент?

— Да, а ты?

— И я, учусь в местном кампусе Йонсей.

Джисон шокировано распахивает рот:

— Вот это ты умный!

Парень смеется, отмахиваясь:

— Да нет, просто иностранцам значительно легче поступить, чем местным.

— Иностранцам? — переспрашивает Джисон. Говорит парень совершенно чисто и выглядит, как кореец. — А откуда ты?

— Из Австралии.

— Круто, — искренне восхищается Джисон. — Всегда хотел увидеть Австралию.

— О, правда? А что именно?

— Ну… кенгуру? — невнятно бормочет Джисон, тут же жалея, что открыл рот.

Парень снова смеется.

— Как тебя зовут? — наконец, спрашивает он.

— Джисон, мне девятнадцать.

— Я Чан, двадцать два.

Красавчик оказывается ему хеном, но Джисону так даже больше нравится. Он воображает себе Чана героем фильма про восьмидесятые, улыбчивым добрым парнем, мечтой всех девчонок школы. Чан бы молча улыбался всю картину, а он снимал бы его на пленку. Коротким фокусом, чтобы казалось, что он так близко, что можно потрогать.

— На кого учишься?

— На режиссера.

Чан распахивает рот удивленно и тут же расплывается в улыбке.

— Слушай, у меня есть для тебя история, достойная фильма. Ты сильно торопишься?

Джисон пожимает плечами. Дома ждет разве что кровать, но она от него никуда не денется.

— Да вроде нет.

— Пойдем, я покажу тебе кое-что.

Они сворачивают на перекрестке налево. Чан идет быстро и уверенно, будто ходил этой дорогой не раз и не два.

— Часто тут бываешь?

Домов по эту сторону раз, два и обчелся. Кажется, они идут в тупик.

— У нас кампус недалеко. Вонджу небольшой, в Сеул ездить дорого, а в общаге скучно, так что мы часто целой компанией ходим тут, разглядываем дома.

Дорога обрывается, упираясь в полуразобранный кирпичный забор. За тем, что когда-то им было, стоит черный дом без крыши и окон. Джисон приглядывается и понимает, что дом, вероятно, когда-то горел, и горел хорошо — теперь уже не узнаешь, какого он когда-то был цвета.

— Странно — целый поворот сюда, а дом только один стоит. Обычно дорогу ради одного дома не прокладывают.

— А она и не ради одного дома была. Все, что мы с тобой сейчас прошли — земля на продажу. Как выставили двадцать лет назад, так ее никто и не купил.

Джисон оборачивается и прикидывает, сколько же участков здесь зависли непроданными. Выходит минимум восемь штук.

— Бред какой-то, она ведь тут недорогая, и место тихое. Любой бы купил.

— Желающих много, я сам видел, как сюда покупатели приезжают, но как дом видят, сразу передумывают.

— Почему?

— Он во всех газетах в свое время был. Хочешь — не хочешь, а вспомнишь.

Джисон фыркает.

— Что за бред.

Чан садится на обломок забора лицом к дому и похлопывает по кирпичу рядом с собой. Джисон колеблется, но в итоге кладет велосипед на землю и присоединяется к Чану.

— История тут произошла нехорошая. Настолько нехорошая, что люди до сих пор опасаются здесь ходить.

Джисон оборачивается. Странно, но Чан прав: за их спинами не проезжает ни одна машина, а прохожих нет вовсе. Джисон хмыкает — это понятно, дорога там ведет в никуда, зачем туда идти. Он подпирает рукой подбородок и уставляется на Чана. Готовиться слушать местную страшилку от парня-иностранца довольно странно, но Джисон как минимум заинтригован.

— Ты же любишь фильмы? То, что тут случилось, достойно экранизации. Напряжение как у Скорсезе.

Джисон скептически приподнимает бровь.

— И кто же в главных ролях?

Чан улыбается уголком рта.

— В главных ролях…


	2. Титры

**В главных ролях:**

Пак Джинен — учитель начальных классов двадцати восьми лет, который переезжает вместе со своей девушкой Юджи в новый дом.

Ким Юджи _(Югём)_ — учительница музыки, двадцать шесть лет, встречается с Джиненом уже семь лет.

Чхве Ёнджэ — лучший друг Джинена, двадцать восемь лет, работает в компании, занимающейся распространением сети «Интернет» в Корее.

Им Джебом — полицейский из районного участка Норим.

**Второстепенные персонажи:**

Ро Хёчжун — учительница ИЗО, двадцать пять лет.

Туан Марк — учитель физкультуры, двадцать девять лет.

Со Чанбин и Ким Минхи — соседи Джинена и Юджи, семейная пара. Есть сын по имени Чонин, четыре года.

Бэм — местный сумасшедший, возраст неизвестен.

? — ?

**Место и время действия:**

Город Вонджу, Южная Корея, август-сентябрь 1997 года.


	3. 15:22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Саундтрек: 김완선 - 리듬 속의 그 춤을**

_— Знаешь ли ты, что представляет из себя человеческая душа? — как-то раз неожиданно спросил он меня. Для меня, маленькой девочки, это был трудный вопрос. — Душа человека состоит из множества комнат. И в самой дальней комнате, как у вас дома в чулане, скапливаются самые разные вещи. Но как только наступает ночь, эти запертые, позабытые вещи оживают. «Скандал», Сюсаку Эндо_

Машина останавливается у дома с натужным скрипом тормозов, проносящимся эхом по всей улице, и Джинен морщится, осторожно отпуская педаль. Старушку давно пора заменить на что-нибудь получше, но финансы никак не позволяют — не теперь, когда они с Юджи вложили все деньги в новый дом. Да и сейчас машина не так важна: главное, что у них начинается совершенно новая страница жизни, страница, с которой все изменится.

Юджи поправляет растрепавшиеся от ветра волосы и гладит его по плечу, будто прочтя его мысли. Она успокаивающе говорит:

— Ничего, вот подкопим немножко, и купим сразу две машины, как в рекламе, красную и синюю.

— Ромео и Джульетту? — улыбается в ответ Джинен.

— Ага. Будем с тобой самые классные преподы в школе, — подмигивает Юджи, отстегивая ремень безопасности.

Она выходит из машины и замирает перед кирпичным домом за высоким забором. Коттедж совсем новый, одноэтажный и красивый, как картинка — забор увивает плющ, до главного входа проложена дорожка, окна сияют чистотой и свежей краской, и весь он такой ухоженный, что хоть для журналов фотографируй.

— Оппа, он весь наш. Представляешь? Это наш новый дом! — счастливо смеется Юджи, обнимая подошедшего к ней Джинена. Тот целует ее в пахнущую солнцем макушку.

— Да. Я тоже все еще не могу поверить. Такая удача — совсем новый, в тихом районе, и так недорого!

— Почему, кстати, цена была такой смешной? Может, что-то не так? — Юджи поднимает на него обеспокоенный взгляд.

— Нет, конечно, все в порядке, просто Енджэ удалось скостить цену по знакомству с застройщиком.

— Как же нам с ним повезло! — она счастливо вздыхает. — Кто бы еще так о нас с тобой заботился, кроме Енджэ-оппы?

Джинен засмеялся:

— Мне иногда кажется, что ты любишь его больше, чем меня.

— Оппа! — восклицает Юджи, разворачиваясь в объятиях Джинена, и осуждающе смотрит на него. Он на мгновение теряется в ее темно-карих глазах, разглядывая, как цвет в них переходит из светлого, почти медового, в непроницаемый черный.

— У тебя снова туман в глазах.

Она улыбается:

— Это у тебя глаза слезятся от моей красоты, — и взмахивает волосами, будто топ-модель.

Смех пузырьками шампанского рождается в животе Джинена и он, не удержавшись, хохочет над тем, как Юджи изображает роковую красотку. Нет, конечно же, он очень любит Юджи, и эта кареглазая темноволосая девчонка всегда будет для него самой красивой девушкой в мире, но образ сердцеедки ну никак ей не подходит, ведь очарование Юджи не в сексуальности, а в ее доброте и искренности.

— Ты кто, Ом Чонхва?

Юджи обиженно надувает губы:

— Нет, Ким Вансан!

— В прекрасном свете я смотрю в твои таинственные глаза, — тут же вытягивает Джинен. — Ты забрал мое сердце своим очарованием! Танцуй в ритм! — и он начинает двигаться, подражая танцу певицы.

— Ты фальшивишь! — в отместку ему бросает Юджи, начиная пританцовывать вместе с ним.

— А вот и нет! — оскорбляется Джинен, притягивая Юджи к себе. Она смеется, пытаясь вырваться, но ему-таки удается чмокнуть ее в нос. Сверху на его макушку падает капля, и он запрокидывает голову наверх. — Дождь начинается, Юджи-я! Пойдем танцевать в доме!

Ключ бесшумно проворачивается в замке, и дверь приветливо распахивается, впуская их в пахнущий новой мебелью и краской дом. Первое, что бросается в глаза еще от двери, это большой желтый диван с разноцветными подушками. На полу рядом с ним полосатый ковер, а перед ним — большой телевизор на столике с колесиками.

— Ты посмотри только, какое все яркое! — Юджи с размаху садится на диван и вытягивает перед собой ноги. — Ух, ну и долго же мы ехали.

— Да уж, — соглашается Джинен, оглядываясь.

Комната на входе условно поделена на две — кухню и гостиную. Так предложила поступить Юджи — дом небольшой, и планировка казалась Джинену не совсем удобной. Он предлагал возвести еще одну стену, чтобы увеличить количество комнат, но Юджи предложила поступить умнее — она вычитала в каком-то каталоге, что можно устроить кухню и гостиную в одном помещении, если правильно расставить мебель — вроде как, это какое-то новое западное веяние. Идея Джинену понравилась, и теперь прямо за телевизором стоял стол со стульями, а за ним весь кухонный гарнитур.

Ремонтом они хотели заниматься сами, но Юджи настояла на том, чтобы они наняли бригаду рабочих. Это было им не по карману, но Юджи была права — они переезжали в этот дом всерьез и надолго, и экономить на ремонте было просто глупо. Да, они потратили больше запланированного, но теперь они искренне могут сказать, что стали владельцами дома их мечты.

— За кухней у нас кладовая, да?

— Ага, очень удобно, там можно хранить все запасы, рис, и холодильник для кимчи тоже можно переставить туда, если в кухне решим что-то поменять.

Джинен разворачивается и идет к арке, ведущей в небольшой коридор между спальней и кабинетом. В последнем оказывается неожиданно пусто, и он хлопает себя по лбу.

— Юджи-я, мы пианино забыли! — кричит он, возвращаясь в гостиную.

Юджи, на минуту, видимо, задремавшая, вздрагивает и испуганно на него смотрит:

— Ты чего кричишь? Дом, конечно, намного больше старой квартиры, но с открытыми дверями и так хорошо слышно! А пианино, между прочим, привезут послезавтра. Я никак не могла найти компанию, которая перевезла бы его с достаточной аккуратностью. Ты забыл, да?

Джинен вздыхает.

— Ты права. Напомни мне, что еще я забыл?

Юджи хихикает и шлепает его ладошкой по руке:

— Еще ты, возможно, забыл, что мы с тобой устраиваем вечеринку, новоселье, и приглашаем наших друзей! Марка-оппу и Хёчжун я позвала, а ты позови Ёнджэ-оппу.

— А Хёчжун это кто? — хмурит брови Джинен, пытаясь вспомнить, что это за девушка.

— Это преподаватель ИЗО, ты и ее забыл?

— А, такая невысокая, с круглым лицом?

Юджи кладет голову ему на плечо и зевает.

— Да, она очень хорошая девушка. Я бы хотела с ней подружиться, она мне нравится. Ты же знаешь, меня беспокоит, что у меня в Вончжу совсем нет подруг. Ты не будешь против, если она придет? Я, конечно, уже ее позвала… — виновато тянет Юджи.

Джинен обнимает ее за плечи и притягивает поближе.

— Нет, не буду, конечно. Твои друзья — мои друзья. — Он садится поудобнее и, подумав, спрашивает. — Может, посмотрим что-нибудь?

— Например? — сонно уточняет Юджи.

— Например, «Четыреста ударов».

— Опять твои французские фильмы? — судя по голосу, она улыбается. — Хорошо, включай, но имей в виду, что я вот-вот усну.

— Ничего, — говорит Джинен и тянется к губам Юджи, чтобы оставить короткий, но нежный поцелуй. — Поспи. Я буду охранять твой сон.


	4. 17:09

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Саундтрек: 하수빈 – 노노노노노**

— Хёчжун-ши, что вы, не стоило! — восклицает Юджи, но улыбается, вдыхая аромат белой орхидеи в горшке, которую ей только что протянула коллега.

— В доме обязательно должны быть домашние растения, — не соглашается Хёчжун. — Они не только очищают воздух, но и радуют душу! Тем более, орхидеи — это к богатству! — Она наклоняется поближе к Юджи и тихонько добавляет. — А еще они — символ плодородия.

Юджи тут же краснеет.

— Спасибо вам большое!

— Мы еще кое-что принесли, — неловко вмешивается Марк и заносит в дом большую упаковку туалетной бумаги. — Чтобы вы и Джинен-ши долго жили в новом доме!

Джинен благодарит его, принимая подарок, и показывает на стол:

— Заходите уже, а то что мы в дверях стоим.

— Верно, верно, проходите! — спохватывается Юджи.

Она сегодня очень постаралась. Вообще-то готовка далеко не ее сильная черта, и она сильно комплексует из-за того, что единственное, что дается ей вкусно, это рис в рисоварке и рамен, и обычно готовит Джинен — вот уж кто не может пожаловаться на то, что кулинара из него не вышло. Каждое блюдо Джинена на вкус настолько хорошо, что Юджи уже и не помнит, когда они в последний раз были в кафе — еда там кажется ей намного хуже, чем то, что готовит ее парень. Однако сегодня Юджи решила приготовить все сама, но, конечно, под бдительным контролем Джинена.

— Ого, вот это стол! — удивленно тянет Марк, окидывая взглядом полные до краев тарелки. — Юджи-ши, я и не знал, что вы так готовите!

Юджи краснеет от удовольствия. Хёчжун кланяется сидящему за столом мужчине в темной однотонной рубашке.

— Вы нас не представите? — мягко просит она, и Джинен смеется.

— Простите, мы так рады вас всех видеть, что немного растерялись. Это Хёчжун-ши и Марк-ши, наши коллеги из школы.

— Я преподаю рисование, — кивает Хёчжун, приятно улыбаясь.

— Я — физкультуру. — Тихо говорит Марк, который, видимо, стесняется компаний.

Мужчина встает и протягивает Марку руку:

— Меня зовут Чхве Ёнджэ, я друг Джинена и Юджи, работаю в телекоммуникационной компании. Очень приятно с вами познакомиться! — он тянет руку и Хёчжун, и та с удивлением ее пожимает, думая, не жил ли этот мужчина за границей.

— И нам тоже очень приятно! — за них двоих отвечает она. — Мне двадцать пять, Марку-ши — двадцать девять, а вам? Простите, что я так сразу, но, мне кажется, сегодняшний вечер — отличный шанс для нас всех сблизиться!

Юджи улыбается, радуясь тому, что пригласила эту девушку — Хёчжун очень общительная и жизнерадостная, и они наверняка с ней подружатся.

— Мне двадцать восемь. Я согласен, давайте перейдем на «ты». Хорошо, Марк-хен?

Марк робко кивает, и они все смеются.

— Давайте садится? — предлагает Джинен, и Хёчжун кивает:

— Верно, в ногах правды нет.

К счастью Юджи оказывается, что у нее ничего не пригорело и по соли все ровно так, как должно быть (солил, конечно, Джинен). Она на секунду чувствует себя самой настоящей хозяйкой, у которой все в руках спорится, и гости никогда не останутся голодными. А гости тем временем удивительно быстро находят общий язык, болтая обо всем на свете.

— У вас такой красивый дом, — внезапно замечает Марк посреди разговора про январскую забастовку, и Юджи смеется.

— Марк-оппа прав, нам стоит поговорить о чем-нибудь повеселее.

— А я тоже как раз хотела сказать, что дом у вас просто великолепный! Все такое светлое, чистое, от этого сразу просторнее становится. Стол немножко в стиле семидесятых, да? — говорит Хёчжун, поглаживая столешницу ладонью.

— Да, тут много что в таком стиле, нам с оппой он очень нравится. Мы искали мебель по всем уголкам страны. За сервантом ездили аж в Чолла-Намдо, — делится Юджи, подкладывая Марку в тарелку кимчи.

— Ого, на южное побережье? Вот это вас помотало, — жуя, замечает Ёнджэ.

— Да, путь неблизкий, но машина всегда под рукой, а сервант очень хотелось, — смеется Джинен. — Он немецкий, такие только там можно купить.

— Да, а диван вот итальянский, его в Сеуле взяли…

— Ну ладно, хватит нам хвастаться, Юджи-я, — прерывает ее Джинен, подливая всем в стаканы соджу. — Давайте лучше выпьем за Ёнджэ, который помог нам найти дом и купить, да еще и с большой скидкой! Если бы не он, нам бы сейчас с вами пить было не за что. За Ёнджэ!

— За Ёнджэ! — хором подхватывают все и со звоном чокаются стаканами.

— Давно я так нигде не отдыхала, — откровенничает Хёчжун, вздыхая. — С нашей работой не так часто удается вырваться. Но вам в нашей школе наверняка понравится! Нам не хватает рук, ребятишек стало больше, чем раньше. Ну, так старшие преподаватели говорят, — смущенно добавляет она, — я-то только второй год работаю.

— Нам уже понравилось, — соглашается Юджи. — Коллектив хороший, школа новая. Ученики активные, хотя, может, это только пока они после каникул… — Хёчжун и Марк понимающе улыбаются.

— Нет, они правда такие. Мне немного грустно, ведь после этого семестра меня должны перевести в другую школу, а я к этой уже душой прикипела, всех ребят по именам знаю… но я в любом случае хотела бы продолжать с вами общаться! Тем более, Марк-оппа остается, он только один семестр отработал, но уже все знает, сможет вам помогать в чем-то, если будет нужно.

Марк кивает.

— Я… да. Помогу.

— Хёчжун, а ты замужем? — неожиданно спрашивает Юджи и тут же накрывает рот ладошкой. — Ой, прости, я подумала об этом, но не хотела вот так вот спрашивать ни с того, ни с сего. Это все соджу.

— Да, соджу и правда хорош, — не обижается Хёчжун. — Нет, я и не встречаюсь ни с кем. Живу с родителями недалеко от школы, минутах в десяти ходьбы. Марк-оппа тоже холостяк, так что нас все время пытаются друг другу сосватать. — Марк от ее замечания смущается, но не отрицает. — А мы с ним только друзья, да же, оппа?

— Угу.

— Ёнджэ с вами в компании, — приобнимает друга за плечи Джинен. — Тоже одинок. Примете его в свой круг?

— Ну конечно, — поправляет складки на юбке Хёчжун, искоса поглядывая на Ёнджэ.

Юджи заглядывает ко всем в тарелки, чтобы убедиться, что все кушают, и расслабленно вздыхает, делая еще глоток соджу. Она подпирает рукой подбородок и смеется над шуткой Джинена, которую даже не слышала толком — так она погружена в свои мысли. Она переводит взгляд с красивого, ухоженного друга своего парня на свою коллегу и думает о том, что Хёчжун — очень миловидная, приятная девушка. Общаться с ней легко, но одновременно с тем она очень воспитанная — как раз такая, какие люди нравятся Юджи. И Ёнджэ тоже парень замечательный — заботливый, высокий — чуть ниже Джинена, правда, но все же. Вдобавок ко всему, занимается прибыльным делом и живет один в большой квартире. И Хёчжун он явно приглянулся.

Юджи мечтает, что уже совсем скоро Джинен предложит сыграть свадьбу — они это не обсуждали, но она тайно ждет, когда Джинен наконец решится. Она, конечно, скажет «да», и они устроят самый красивый и пышный праздник. Она попросит Хёчжун быть подружкой невесты, Ёнджэ, конечно, станет другом жениха, а там, глядишь, все сложится, эти двое начнут встречаться, и они смогут дружить семьями и проводить вместе вот такие замечательные вечера хоть каждую пятницу.


	5. 18:44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Саундтрек: 박진영 - 날 떠나지마**

Юджи сбрасывает с ног туфли и садится к дивану, довольно выдыхая. Она наклоняется к ступням и начинает их разминать — ей постоянно приходится стоять или сидеть в неудобной позе, и к концу дня спина и ноги ноют от боли. Сегодня выдался не самый простой день, ребята совершенно не хотели ее слушать, и ей пару раз пришлось повысить голос, за что до сих пор стыдно.

Ее руки мягко убирают, и она поднимает взгляд — Джинен опустился перед ней на колени и сам начал осторожно массировать ее ступню, переходя от пальцев к лодыжке. Юджи довольно вздыхает, откидываясь назад, на подушки. Из окна падают косые лучи золотистого закатного солнца, рабочий день кончился, и они оба наконец дома, а Джинен в свойственной ему манере заботится о ней — что еще нужно для счастья?

— Ты хорошо сегодня постаралась, Юджи-я, — хвалит ее Джинен, принимаясь за вторую ногу. — Я слышал, как вы с ребятами пели песню. Сразу обратил внимание на твой голос. И на пианино, — улыбается он уголком губ.

— Ох, это пианино — моя боль. — Морщится Юджи. — Ты тоже услышал, что оно расстроено, да? Я не могу настроить его сама, не умею, а мастера все никак не пригласят, вот и приходится брать, что дают. Ну, ученики не привередливы. Как твои?

Джинен проходится большим пальцем по середине стопы и успокаивающе ее гладит, когда Юджи шипит от боли.

— Они очень хорошие ребята. Игривые, конечно, но кто таким не был в их возрасте? Мне, правда, хочется читать им больше книг, но пока что, кажется, рановато — к литературе привыкают постепенно.

— И что бы ты им почитал? — спрашивает Юджи, останавливая Джинена и похлопывая по дивану рядом с собой.

— Что бы я им почитал? — Джинен садится и потягивается, зевая. — Ну, наверно, что-то вроде «Маленького принца». Или «Мое дерево Апельсина-лима».

— Но это довольно взрослые книги, нет?

— Это книги, которые понравятся и детям, и взрослым, — поправляет ее Джинен. — Я бы не назвал их совсем уж взрослыми.

— Как скажешь, — бормочет Юджи, чувствуя, что на нее наваливается дремота, и пытается уложить голову Джинену на плечо, но тот ей не дает.

— Стой, стой, спать еще рано, мы еще даже не ужинали! Давай я музыку поставлю какую-нибудь.

Он встает и идет к магнитофону, стоящему на полке столика, на котором стоит телевизор, и Юджи счастливо вытягивается на диване в полный рост, но тут же со стоном садится обратно, вспоминая о том, что она все еще в рабочих юбке и блузке, которые лучше бы не мять.

Джинен перебирает диски, проводя пальцем по названием, и показывает ей один из них:

— Может, этот?

— Marronnier? Давай, они мне очень нравятся!

— Я поставлю, а ты пока иди переоденься.

— Да, ты прав, я, пожалуй, еще приму душ.

Джинен нажимает на кнопку плэй, и по комнате разливаются приятные ненавязчивые звуки одной из песен последнего альбома любимой группы Юджи, который и ему очень нравится. У них во многом сходятся вкусы, и музыка — не исключение. Может, поэтому у них все так быстро закрутилось, когда они познакомились на дне рождения одной их общей знакомой, когда оба еще были студентами. Юджи показалась Джинену совершенно очаровательной — она была миловидной, скромной, но веселой, и совсем не старалась ему понравиться. Джинена сразу словно отрезало от человека, если он навязчиво пытался привлечь его внимание, но, к счастью, Юджи этого не делала — скорее наоборот, это он постоянно попадался ей на глаза, пытался заговорить, когда встречал ее на территории студенческого городка, и был тем, кто позвал ее на свидание, что вообще-то стоило ему больших нервов — Юджи была крайне популярна среди парней, и он был уверен, что она сразу же даст ему от ворот поворот. Но Юджи, как она призналась ему позднее, тоже заприметила его с самого начала, и все ждала, когда он решится куда-нибудь ее пригласить.

Первое их свидание прошло неловко и глупо — они ходили гулять, и Джинен пожалел об этом тысячу раз, потому что говорить им было совершенно не о чем. Нет, на самом деле, конечно, они вполне могли поболтать, просто оба так стеснялись, что их максимумом оказалось обсудить пару преподавателей, которых они оба знали, а все оставшееся время они бродили молча. Поэтому, когда Джинен в конце отважился пригласить Юджи на повторное свидание, он совсем не ожидал положительного исхода — но она с облегчением сказала «да». И следующее их свидание оказалось сказочным, как оказались сказочными и последующие семь лет их отношений.

Джинен прислушивается — из-за стены раздается шум воды, значит, Юджи только зашла в душ, и у него есть время, чтобы приготовить им ужин. Он решает сделать что-нибудь простое, вроде супа на скорую руку, и идет в кухню. В новой обстановке даже самые скучные домашние дела вроде мытья посуды даются легко, и он готовит с удовольствием, подпевая магнитофону.

Только он накрывает на стол, как в дверь стучат. Странно — они с Юджи никого не ждут. Кто бы это мог быть?

— Добрый вечер! Простите, что я так пришла, без приглашения, — заговаривает с ним молодая женщина, стоит ему открыть дверь.

Она кажется чуть старше его, но выглядит ухоженно и опрятно. Джинен осматривает ее краем глаза и замечает золотые часы на ее руке и брендовое лиловое платье.

— Добрый вечер.

— Я ваша соседка из дома тринадцать, меня зовут Ким Минхи. Моего мужа зовут Со Чанбин, а сына Чонин. Мы живем по другую сторону улицы, — объясняет женщина.

Джинен тут же вспоминает роскошный двухэтажный особняк, стоящий напротив их тупика, большой гараж минимум на две машины и детскую площадку.

— Сына? У вас есть сын?

Джинен вздрагивает и оборачивается — оказывается, Юджи уже вышла из душа и сейчас протирает полотенцем волосы, радостно глядя на Ким Минхи.

— Да, — неловко отвечает Минхи. — Да, ему четыре.

— Как здорово! Это самый лучший возраст, — восторгается Юджи, и Джинен чувствует необъяснимую неловкость.

— Мы учителя, — объясняет он, и лицо Минхи становится в разы менее напряженным. — Я Пак Джинен, это Ким Юджи, моя вторая половинка.

— Вы отличная пара, — расцветает Минхи. — У нас очень хороший район, тихий, вам наверняка понравится. Я — глава нашего уличного комитета, поэтому хотела лично с вами познакомиться и поздравить с переездом. Мы очень вам рады.

— Спасибо! — растрогано отвечает Юджи.

— Вот, я принесла вам небольшой подарок, — добавляет Минхи и протягивает белую коробку, перевязанную розовой атласной лентой.

Джинен принимает ее подарок и заглядывает внутрь через небольшое пластиковое окошко — в коробке рядами лежат разноцветные тток, свежие и красивые, как с картинки. Он удивленно выдыхает.

— Что вы, не стоило, такой подарок… Мы вам очень благодарны, спасибо большое! — он кланяется, и Минхи добродушно отмахивается.

— Это мелочь, не берите в голову. Мы действительно очень рады вам! Я беспокоилась, что вам тут совсем одиноко — в конце концов, дом в тупике, и куплен пока только ваш, а остальные участки стоят пустые… Поэтому хотела сказать вам, что вы всегда можете положиться на меня, как главу комитета, и на моего мужа! Обязательно заходите к нам как-нибудь.

— Спасибо вам большое еще раз, Ким Минхи-ши. Если мы можем быть вам как-то полезны, мы всегда готовы помочь. Может быть, вы хотите с нами поужинать? — приглашает женщину Джинен, но она вежливо отказывает.

— Чонин не ест без меня, — извиняющимся голосом признается она. — Да и Чанбин-ши скоро вернется с работы. Я была очень рада наконец с вами познакомиться! Запоминайте, если что — дом тринадцать!

— До свидания! — кланяются ей на прощание Юджи и Джинен.

— Вот это да, — удивленно тянет Юджи. — Я совсем не ожидала, что у нас такие добрые соседи.

— Точно, — соглашается Джинен и тянется было закрыть дверь, но Юджи его останавливает.

— Погоди, я схожу выкинуть мусор.

Она берет пакет из кухни, обувает сланцы и выходит из дома. Мусорный бак находится на повороте из тупика, поэтому приходится пройтись, но Юджи даже не замечает дороги — она захвачена теплыми чувствами от доброго поступка их соседки. Надо же, бывают ведь такие хорошие люди!

На обратном пути она, подходя к дому, замечает, что из почтового ящика виднеется что-то белое, и тянется это достать — это оказывается белый конверт, однотонный, без надписей и марок, будто бы сделанный вручную. Юджи разрывает его и достает лежащий внутри сложенный в несколько раз листок. На нем оказываются напечатанные буквы, складывающиеся в одно-единственное предложение:

_надеюсь, тток окажется вкусным_

Юджи приподнимает бровь. Что это за записка такая? Какие-то глупости.

Не задумываясь, она бросает смятый листок в пустое ведро и заходит в дом. 


	6. 17:05

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Саундтрек: Denis Stelmakh – Obsession**

Юджи громко чихает и смущенно накрывает ладонью рот. В воздухе стоит такая пыль, что удержаться невозможно: после недель непрекращающегося дождя вдруг наступила засуха, и теперь Вонджу плавится, поднимая над землей песчаные крупинки, забивающиеся в нос. Деревья, совсем недавно еще сочно-зеленые, с мясистыми сильными листьями, теперь стоят будто бы покосившись, опустив ветки вниз.

Девушка достает из сумочки платок и промакивает лоб, покрывшийся испариной. Дышать тяжело, хочется расстегнуть верхние пуговицы рубашки, но в своей школьной одежде она себе никогда такого не позвояет, поэтому терпеливо идет вперед.

Автобус, который ее привез, издает тяжелый, надрывный звук и наконец трогается после длительной остановки, начиная дребезжать где-то позади. Юджи оборачивается на него — старый, коричневый, он явно был выпущен еще в пятидесятых и видал лучшие дни на своем веку. Пожалуй, в Вонджу все такое: этот город больше ее родного и тем более больше родины Джинена, но почему-то он словно застрял в послевоенном времени. Хотя, наверно, это не должно быть загадкой, ведь Вонджу сильно пострадал во время войны, и именно в пятидесятых его строили почти с нуля. Теперь он забит серыми панельными коробками домов вместо старых традиционных, и если смотреть на город с гор, с самой высокой точки, можно даже забыть, что ты в Корее.

Юджи чуть ускоряет шаг. Она закончила сегодня раньше, чем Джинен, и поэтому поехала домой на автобусе, не став его дожидаться — у нее появилась идея приготовить что-нибудь самой. После того вечера, когда друзья нахваливали ее стряпню, у нее вновь проснулся кулинарный пыл.

До дома остается идти буквально пять минут, когда Юджи отвлекается на странный звук.

Шлеп-шлеп-шлеп…

Девушка хмурится. Звук странный, глухой, но настораживающий. Она ускоряет шаг.

Шлеп-шлеп-шлеп…

Звук тоже ускоряется. Сердце начинает биться быстрее, Юджи жмурится и, наконец, решается обернуться. Сзади никого нет. Ее окружает заросший высокой травой пустырь, лежащий по обе стороны от старой дороги. Невдалеке виднеются две остановки — у ее автобуса здесь конечная. Юджи вертит головой по сторонам еще раз — нет, не показалось, действительно никого.

Она продолжает идти, и постепенно звук возвращается.

Шлеп-шлеп-шлеп…

Юджи закусывает губу и срывается на бег. Бежать в туфлях ужасно неудобно, но она бежит так быстро, как только может. В ушах нет никаких звуков, кроме шума ее собственной крови.

Наконец, виднеется дом тринадцать, и Юджи останавливается перевести дыхание, некрасиво и не по-девичьи опираясь руками о колени. Ну вот, пробежала немного — и снова вся мокрая. Она достает платок, выпрямляется, вновь вытирает лоб и замечает рядом с домом Ким Минхи какое-то движение.

У дома из красного кирпича, стоящего на высоком фундаменте, рядом растут пышные гинкго, а между ними асфальтом залита небольшая площадь с песочницей и парой качелей. Именно там, на голубом деревянном бордюрчике, огораживающем песочницу, сидит маленький мальчик. Он одет в панамку, футболку с длинным рукавом, колготки и сандалии, и держит в руке лопатку, которой пытается что-то откопать — или, может, закопать — в песке.

Юджи замирает. Ребенок выглядит как картинка — с нежной белой кожей, детской пухловатостью, губками бантиком и наивными темными глазами, этот малыш выглядит как идеальные детки из рекламы новомодных американских памперсов.

Мальчик надувает губы и чуть кряхтит от усердия.

— Привет, малыш, — здоровается Юджи, подойдя к нему поближе.

Он поднимает на нее незаинтересованный взгляд и продолжает копать.

— Тебя зовут Чонин? — не сдается Юджи.

Мальчик не отвечает.

— А нуну зовут Юджи. Я живу неподалеку. Мы с твоей мамой — друзья.

Чонин бросает лопатку и поворачивается к Юджи.

— Правда?

Его голосок, высокий, совсем еще детский, будит в Юджи счастье и одновременно с тем боль.

— Правда. Твоя мама угостила меня и моего… мужа тток.

Чонин приоткрывает рот и тянет к нему испачканные в песке пальцы, но Юджи осторожно перехватывает его руку.

— Не надо пальцы тянуть в рот, они в песке, видишь? В песке водятся всякие букашки, они так могут попасть тебе в рот.

— Не беспокойтесь, мы с Чанбином-ши в этом плане придерживаемся мнения, что ребенка не стоит оберегать сверх меры, иначе у него не сформируется иммунитет.

Юджи поднимает голову и сталкивается взглядом с Минхи. Та в этот раз одета в брючный костюм, но держит в руках садовые ножницы, будто собирается подстригать кусты. Минхи вежливо ей улыбается, и Юджи, наконец, подскакивает, поправляя юбку, и кланяется.

— Добрый вечер. Извините, просто я впервые увидела Чонина, а он совершенно очаровательный.

Минхи кивает:

— Он весь в отца, — ее улыбка становится хитрее.

Юджи смеется.

— Туфля каши просит, — вдруг говорит Чонин, и женщины обе к нему оборачиваются.

— Что, Чонин-и?

— Каши просит, — повторяет он, указывая пальцем на левую ногу Юджи, и та наклоняется.

Мальчик оказывается прав: у туфли на левой ноге отошел каблук и теперь шлепал о подошву при ходьбе. Так вот что это был за звук.

— Ох, и правда. Спасибо, Чонин-и, я не заметила. — Юджи смотрит на наручные часы и спохватывается. — Ну, я побегу. Всего доброго! — она кланяется и торопится к дому, уже не обращая никакого внимания на шлепанье туфли.

Стоит ей подойти к двери, как к дому подъезжает машина Джинена. Юджи расстроено вздыхает — теперь торопиться нет смысла.

— Привет, солнышко, — Джинен обнимает ее за талию и целует так, будто они неделю не виделись.

Юджи краснеет:

— Не на улице же!

Из-за двери раздается трель звонка, и Юджи спешит повернуть ключ в замке.

— Я возьму! — Джинен на бегу сбрасывает туфли и подлетает к звенящему на весь дом телефону, висящему на стене в их импровизированной кухне. — Алло?

— Алло, это Пак Джинен? — раздается на другом конце провода.

— О, наконец-то ты позвонил, а то нам в новый дом до сих пор никто не набирал, — радостно делится Джинен, наматывая провод на палец. — Конечно, это я, Ёнджэ-я. Как ты?

— Потихоньку, как всегда. Как вам на новом месте?

— Тут потрясающе, — широко улыбается Джинен. — И район, и дом, и школа — нам все нравится. Все время вспоминаю тебя добрым словом, друг.

— Да ладно тебе, — судя по голосу, Ёнджэ тоже улыбается. — Я так, помог немного. Слушай, я что звоню-то: может, посидим с тобой вместе в баре, выпьем?

— Вдвоем? Как мужик с мужиком? — со смехом уточняет Джинен.

— Ага. Как раньше.

— А давай, — легко соглашается Джинен. — Когда тебе удобно?

— Может, завтра в шесть?

— Можно!

— Тогда встретимся в X, это в Мённюне.

— Машину не брать, я правильно понимаю?

— Не бери, — смеется Ёнджэ и кладет трубку, не прощаясь.

— Куда-то собираешься? — Юджи обнимает его сзади, утыкаясь носом куда-то в лопатку.

— Да, сходим выпьем с Ёнджэ завтра.

— Мм, — тянет Юджи, встает на носочки, чтобы чмокнуть его в шею, и отпускает.

Джинен замечает вдруг, что за забором мелькает человек, и приглядывается.

— О, Юджи-я, почта пришла. Заберешь? Я как раз оформил подписку на один журнал с научными публикациями, наверно, он уже пришел, — предполагает Джинен, открывая холодильник. — Ты сходи, а я пока начну готовить.

Идти Юджи никуда не хочется, но она послушно нацепляет валяющиеся у входа рваные туфли и идет к ящику — хорошо хоть, он устроен так, что сложить почту можно только снаружи, а забрать — изнутри, поэтому за ворота идти не надо.

Джинен оказывается прав: ему приходит даже не один, а два журнала с диссертациями и уведомление о налогах, а Юджи приходит газета с рецептами. Она перехватывает все поудобнее и тянется было закрыть ящик, когда понимает, что там есть что-то еще.

Этим оказывается простой белый конверт, напоминающий самодельные. Юджи хмурится — разве ей не приходило уже что-то такое совсем недавно?

Она легко разрывает его и достает сложенный лист.

_туфли пора починить, юджи-я_

_тогда не будет страшно ходить одной_

По ее спине вниз сбегает волна мурашек, и она оглядывается по сторонам, но, конечно же, рядом никого не оказывается.


	7. 18:01

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Саундтрек: Alexey Kosenko — Melancholy**

— Ого, ты прямо минута в минуту! — кричит Ёнджэ, пытаясь перебить звук дождя.

Джинен вбегает к нему под навес и проводит рукой по волосам, пытаясь стряхнуть капли.

— Ну и погодка… — тянет он. — Вчера жара, сегодня гроза. Прости, я все-таки немного задержался.

— На минуту всего, — показывает ему свои наручные часы Ёнджэ, стряхивая с его плеч, обтянутых кожаной курткой, капли воды.

Они заходят внутрь, и Джинен осматривается. Местечко совсем небольшое, явно чье-то семейное дело. Изнутри оно выглядит совсем как питейные начала двадцатого века — маленькое, уютное, с низкими столиками, никакого телевизора или магнитофона — вместо них музыка раздается из чуть шипящего проигрывателя. Такое место особенно бросается в глаза в центре города — оно расположено на возвышенности, и бок о бок с ним стоят такие же традиционные дома, но чуть дальше возвышаются неминуемые многоэтажки, которые, хотят они того или нет, постепенно заполняют всю Корею.

Джинен сбрасывает обувь как раз когда к ним выходит поздороваться хозяйка, пожилая женщина в ханбоке.

— Добрый вечер, дорогие гости! Чхве Ёнджэ-ши, очень рады видеть вас снова! — она кланяется им и указывает на столик у окна. — Прошу, присаживайтесь.

— Оо, — тянет Джинен. — Здесь все так… по традиции, — шепчет он.

Ёнджэ улыбается:

— Да, это мне и нравятся. — Отвечает он, усаживаясь на подушку, лежащую у низкого столика.

Окно рядом с ним витражное, разноцветное, и, наверное, свет потрясающе играет в пластинках цвета, когда светит солнце — сейчас же они неразличимо тускло поблескивают, время от времени подсвечивающиеся проблеском молнии.

— Вам как обычно? — уточняет любезно хозяйка.

— Да, только на двоих, и самгёпсаль. И анчоусов побольше, пожалуйста.

— Конечно, — кивает хозяйка и удаляется.

— У тебя даже «как обычно» есть? — удивляется Джинен.

— А ты как думал? — смеется Ёнджэ. — Пойдем пока руки помоем.

Вернувшись из уборной, они застают хозяйку уже расставившей тарелочки с закусками и принесшей соджу.

— Спасибо большое! — у Джинена на душе приятно и светло, и он искренне благодарит хозяйку, так уютно обустроившую это место. — Ну, как ты? — обращается он к Ёнджэ, цепляя палочками росток сои.

— Неплохо, — отвечает Ёнджэ и, не слишком переживая из-за этикета, наливает соджу им обоим. — Клиентов становится все больше, может, через пару лет мы дойдем и до уровня распространения Америки.

Джинен присвистывает.

— Кажется, за компьютерами будущее! А у нас с Юджи до сих пор его нет. И в школе тоже только один, в библиотеке.

— За ними действительно будущее, так что пора бы вам подумать о покупке, — Ёнджэ протягивает ему рюмку и поднимает свою. — За что пьем?

— За успех? — предлагает Джинен, и Ёнджэ кивает.

— За успех!

Через пару минут им приносят разогретый гриль и уже нарезанную свиную грудинку вместе с луком и листьями периллы и салата. Джинен вызывается жарить мясо, и Ёнджэ не противится, вместо этого следя, чтобы их рюмки были полными.

Слово за слово, они заговаривают о женитьбе.

— Я к такому не готов, — говорит Ёнджэ серьезно. У него уже чуть заплетается язык — должно быть, он пришел голодный, вот ему и ударило в голову так быстро. — Вообще никогда не думал о свадьбе серьезно. Кому оно надо и зачем? Чтобы люди не судачили? А не все равно ли, что люди говорят?

Две женщины, так же выпивающие за соседним столиком, неодобрительно на них косятся, и Джинен шипит на Ёнджэ:

— Ты давай потише со своими революционными лозунгами. Нельзя у нас так. Любишь — женись, чтобы ни у нее, ни у тебя проблем не было.

Ёнджэ хмыкает, хватая с гриля едва дожаренный кусочек и, несмотря на протесты Джинена, кладет его на лист салата, поливает сверху соусом и отправляет в рот.

— Знаешь что, — с набитым ртом говорит он, — что-то я и на твоем пальце кольца не вижу.

Джинен неожиданно сдувается, будто воздушный шарик — его плечи опускаются, секунду назад довольное жизнью лицо мрачнеет, и он вяло переворачивает мясо.

— Я бы давно женился на Юджи. Я и сейчас хочу, вот только… Помнишь, я говорил тебе, что хочу сделать ей предложение?

— Это было когда? Не припомню.

— С год назад. Я тогда и сделал.

Ёнджэ удивленно приподнимает бровь:

— Серьезно?

— Да. Она согласилась, и мы начали обсуждать свадьбу. Мы даже не успели все толком организовать, как Юджи забеременела.

Это становится новостью для Ёнджэ. Он, делающий глоток соджу, случайно обливает воротник дорогой голубой рубашки, закашливается и накрывает рот ладонью.

— И… что было дальше? — сипло тянет он, пытаясь прочистить горло.

Джинен кусает нижнюю губу.

— Она потеряла ребенка. Мы потеряли ребенка. Доктора сказали, что шансов снова забеременеть у Юджи почти нет — выкидыш был большой травмой для организма, — сдавленно говорит Джинен и допивает все, что осталось в рюмке, одним махом.

Ёнджэ тянет свою ладонь через стол и накрывает руку Джинена.

— Мне очень жаль.

Джинен кивает.

— Да. Как и нам. В общем, теперь, говоря о свадьбе, я не могу не думать о нашем малыше, и, думаю, Юджи чувствует себя так же. Ей, пожалуй, даже хуже, чем мне — она хочет ребенка, и очень сильно. Не знаю… может, мы могли бы взять малыша из детдома, но я не знаю, что скажет мама. Она с ума сойдет от мысли, что наш род прервется на мне. Может даже начать уговаривать меня бросить Юджи и жениться на ком-нибудь другом. Будь отец жив, он бы тоже не понял. Поэтому я матери про бесплодие Юджи не говорил. Просто сказал, что мы копим на большую пышную свадьбу.

Ёнджэ гладит его ладонь большим пальцем, в его глазах читается сочувствие.

— Не представляю, что тебе пришлось пережить, когда это все произошло. Извини, что я заговорил об этом.

— Ничего, — Джинен убирает свою руку и накладывает Ёнджэ мяса. — Я давно должен был рассказать. Тяжело носить это в себе. — Он, наконец, пробует мясо сам. — Мм, а вышло-то хорошо!

Джинен и Ёнджэ проводят в X еще около часа, а потом начинают слоняться по барам, пока, наконец, Ёнджэ не садит изрядно выпившего Джинена на автобус номер пятьдесят пять, идущий из центра до его района.

Автобус едет медленно, мерно, желтый свет чуть меркнет время от времени, Джинен вяло моргает и, наконец, задремывает.

К концу поездки он просыпается посвежевший и чуть протрезвевший. Дождь наконец кончается, и Джинен идет от остановки, вдыхая свежий, вкусный запах влажной земли и асфальта. Постепенно он приближается к домам, окна которых уже подсвечены желтым, хотя солнце еще чуть виднеется на горизонте.

— Добрый вечер! — кивает ему пожилая женщина, сидящая на крыльце своего дома, и Джинен здоровается в ответ, пытаясь выглядеть чуть более трезвым, чем есть на самом деле.

— Здравствуйте! — кричит ему с другой стороны улицы мальчик, катающийся на красном велосипеде, и Джинен здоровается и с ним, пытаясь вспомнить, из какого он дома — семнадцать или одиннадцать, и какая у него фамилия — Хан или Хван.

И, наконец, когда Джинен поворачивает в их тупик, он едва ли не сталкивается с Ро Хёчжун, бегущей со всех ног несмотря на легкие босоножки на каблуке и платье-халат.

— Ох, извини, Джинен-оппа! Добрый вечер! — она быстро кланяется и скороговоркой объясняет. — Я опаздываю на последний автобус, извини, пожалуйста, я побегу!

Джинен даже не успевает ей ничего ответить, как Хёчжун заворачивает за угол и скрывается из виду.

Пара недостроенных домов темнеет провалами окон, а их в конце улицы радостно сияет, и Джинен улыбается — видимо, Юджи пригласила подругу, чтобы не скучать одной в вечер выходного, и заболталась с ней так, что Хёчжун пришлось бежать на автобус.

Их машина все так же стоит у ворот дома. Ее, конечно, можно было бы загнать внутрь, но Джинену откровенно не хочется это делать — он пользуется ей каждый день, и возиться с воротами кажется ему лишней тратой времени.

Машина стоит прямо у калитки, поэтому внимание Джинена сразу привлекает лежащий под дворником белый конверт. Странный способ оставить письмо, ведь совсем рядом их почтовый ящик. И на письме ничего — ни инициалов, ни марок.

Джинен решает прочесть его на свету, в доме, и заходит внутрь. Юджи дремлет у телевизора, на столике перед ней пиво и закуски — видимо, они с Хёчжун тоже решили немного расслабиться, и Юджи отключилась, стоило ей закрыть за подругой дверь. Это очень в ее духе.

Он разувается и разрывает письмо. Внутри лист с напечатанными буквами — тоже странно, кто печатает, если можно написать? А, может, сейчас так все делают? Прав Ёнджэ, они с Юджи просто отстали от жизни.

_стоит мужу уйти, как ты тут же зовешь друзей_

_нехорошо, юджи-я! хорошая хозяйка бы занялась делами по дому,_

_но ведь ты и готовить-то толком не умеешь, не так ли?_

Джинен хмурится и перечитывает еще раз. Что это еще за бред такой? Он выглядывает из окна, но из светлого дома улицу почти не видно. Джинен читает письмо снова и наконец понимает: за ними кто-то следит. Откуда им знать, что Джинена нет, и что Юджи не одна? Откуда им знать, что у нее сложные отношения с готовкой?

Джинен чувствует поднимающуюся внутри тревогу и осторожно тормошит Юджи.

— А? Что? Ты уже пришел? — сонно бормочет она, зевая.

— Юджи, за нами кто-то следит, — говорит Джинен без предисловий и протягивает ей письмо.

Юджи читает его, мгновенно просыпается и чуть бледнеет.

— Оно не первое, — признается она.

— В смысле?

— Были еще два. Про тток и про мои туфли.

— Что именно там было написано? — настаивает Джинен, прикладывая все свои усилия, чтобы мыслить здраво и ни на что не отвлекаться.

— Что-то вроде «тток очень вкусный» и «тебе пора починить туфли, Юджи».

Джинен садится рядом.

— Почему ты мне не сказала?

— Я… ну, первое было совсем странное, я даже не поняла ничего. Второе меня напугало, но я подумала, что кто-то просто так шутит. Но вот пришло третье…

— Юджи, если они снова придут, не скрывай от меня ничего. Это ненормально, ты ведь понимаешь? Если произойдет что-то еще, пойдем в полицию.

Юджи вздрагивает:

— Думаешь, это настолько серьезно?

— Юджи, пока меня не было, кто-то наблюдал, чем ты занимаешься. По-твоему, это нормально? — серьезно спрашивает Джинен, и Юджи теряется, сминая в руках письмо. — Не мни его. Надо его сохранить. Где первые два?

— Я… я их выкинула, — робко признается Юджи. — Прости.

Джинен вздыхает.

— Ладно, теперь ничего не сделаешь. Больше не выбрасывай, если снова придут, хорошо?

— Хорошо.


	8. 16:04

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Саундтрек: Mozart – Lacrimosa**

Ким Минхи твердо уверена, что способна видеть людей насквозь. В детстве, когда у ее матери пропали крупные бусы из янтаря, она была той, кто догадался заглянуть в комод старшей сестры. С сестрой они в тот день разошлись по разным дорогам раз и навсегда, и Минхи даже не знает толком, как и где она теперь живет. Зато Минхи знает, что хорошие, честные люди не воруют у своих родителей даже будучи в нежном возрасте. Пусть сестра восприняла ее поступок как предательство, Минхи никогда не жалела о том, как поступила. Виновные должны быть найдены и наказаны.

Да, Ким Минхи считает себя крайне проницательной женщиной, и, более того, верит, что это помогло ей когда-то очаровать Со Чанбина, самого завидного жениха с ее потока. Конечно, лучше было найти себе кого-нибудь постарше, но Минхи заметила взгляд своего тогда еще будущего мужа на себе и поняла, что с ним даже не придется стараться. У Минхи было немного слабостей, и одной из них была тяга к комфортной безбедной жизни, появившаяся у нее еще в юные годы, когда совсем еще девчонкой она помогала матери нырять за разными морскими тварями, которые они вместе продавали на рынке.

«Она дочь ныряльщицы» — говорили о Минхи повсюду. Ее это раздражало: на Чеджудо каждый второй был ребенком ныряльщицы, потому что женщинам на острове было попросту не найти другой работы, и ничего такого в ее происхождении не было. Еще более обидным было то, что зарабатывала мать своим тяжелым трудом побольше сплетников — и все равно ее занятие было далеко от престижного.

С трудом скопив деньги, мать отправила Минхи, свою единственную опору и надежду, учиться в Сеул, и в столице Минхи начала жизнь с чистого листа. Всякому, кто спрашивал, она говорила, что мать у нее учитель, а отец бизнесмен (западное словечко давалось ее привыкшему к корейскому языку сложно, и она, бывало, часами тренировалась говорить его ровно и без запинки), и что она единственный ребенок в семье. Так на свет появилась та Минхи, которую знают все на их красивой чистой улочке в Нориме.

Ким Минхи — идеальная жена, мать и хозяйка, та женщина, на которую тайно равняются прочие жены и матери с ее улицы. И это дало ей определенные привилегии — например, пост главы уличного комитета, который по сути своей больше обязывает, чем одаривает, но она им очень гордится: в конце концов, именно он позволяет ей быть везде и во всем впереди, а это именно то, что доставляет ей наибольшее удовольствие — после ее мужа и сына, конечно же.

Прежде Минхи мечтала о другой жизни — ей хотелось иметь престижную профессию и большой дом, на который она заработала сама, но, конечно, о таком варианте развития событий не могло и все еще не может быть и речи, ведь женщине ни за что не достичь высокого поста. Такие посты — поле боя исключительно мужчин. Поэтому Минхи сдалась, даже не вступив в гонку, и решила добиться своего обходным путем — после помощи матери в юношестве она не работала ни единого дня в своей жизни, но у нее есть дом, своя машина, последняя модель телевизора и сережки с бриллиантами. А вот русло, куда можно направить свою энергию, Минхи нашла в уличном комитете.

Ей не в тягость совмещать уход за Чонином и работу по дому с организацией праздников и даже имитированных концертов, она вместе с другими женщинами высаживает цветы вдоль недавно проложенной дороги и самолично встречает новеньких на их улице. Поэтому она сразу заприметила въехавших в последний дом в тупике молодых людей. Тупик, как и дорога, появился буквально пару лет назад, когда землю выкупил новый застройщик, поэтому, когда разнеслась новость, что единственный достроенный дом купили, Минхи приободрилась — она надеялась, что новенькие окажутся семьей с детьми и привнесут что-то новенькое в их размеренную тихую жизнь.

Но новые жильцы, хорошо это или плохо, не оправдали ее ожиданий — они оказались парой учителей, и, вдобавок, неженатой. Последнее Минхи крайне заинтересовало, и она, заинтригованная, попросила соседку приглядеть за Чонином, а сама с угощением отправилась к дому в конце тупика.

Пара, вопреки ее опасениям, оказалась довольно милой, мужчина так и вовсе был красавчиком с густыми волосами и широкой улыбкой. Его еще и звали как знаменитого певца — словом, у него были все задатки звезды, но он выбрал путь учителя и, вероятно, был вполне им доволен.

А вот девушка Минхи не очень понравилась. У той было наивное, доброе лицо, и в нем не было совершенно ничего отталкивающего, но иногда бывает такое, что человек тебе просто не нравится. Так вышло и с Минхи в тот раз. Что-то в чрезмерной радости Юджи, когда та услышала о Чонине, было настораживающее, и Минхи сразу зацепилась за это, но потом, обдумывая, пришла к выводу, что преувеличивает, и ей стоит бороться со своим необоснованным предубеждением.

Позднее, однако, когда она мыла посуду и из окна увидела Юджи, сидящую на корточках рядом с ее играющим в песке сыном, она отбросила щетку, быстро схватила садовые ножницы и поспешила к ним. Чего она испугалась, Минхи и сама не знала — девушка просто присела рядом с ее сыном и заговорила с ним, но у нее внутри все перевернулось. У нее было непроходящее чувство, что нельзя оставлять Чонина один на один с этой девушкой. Чувство это Минхи смущало и озадачивало, поскольку было построено исключительно на ее ощущениях, а она привыкла в первую очередь смотреть на ситуацию с логической точки зрения. Но смотря, как Юджи спешит к дому в порванных туфлях, Ким Минхи пришла к выводу, что, когда дело касается ее сына, лучше немного перестараться с опекой, чем дать его в обиду.

Вспоминая после вечер двадцатого августа, Минхи никак не может понять, что заставило ее отвлечься от шитья и выйти на улицу проверить сына. Ее будто повело шестое чувство — нет, ее повел ангел-хранитель Чонина, тот, что пришел к нему, когда они с Чанбином его крестили.

Она видит себя как сейчас: вот она откладывает парадную рубашечку сына, на которой бисером вышивала узоры, и спешно бежит к коридору, чтобы обуть туфли как есть, на босу ногу. Вот распахивает дверь и смотрит на площадку, где оставляла сына.

Минхи позднее будет себя винить, что оставила Чонина одного, но тогда ей и в голову не могло прийти, что с сыном может что-то произойти — дети постоянно играли рядом с домом одни, сын Ханов катался на велосипеде до поздней ночи, Сонву вообще отпускали младшую, которой было лишь полтора года, со старшей восьмилетней сестрой — и все всегда было в порядке. Правда, только до того дня.

Сына на площадке нет. Его нет в песке, его нет на качеле, только лишь лопатка синеет на фоне песка, брошенная. Минхи сбегает вниз по ступенькам и оглядывается по сторонам. Нет, Чонина нет и рядом с соседскими домами. Она чувствует, как от волнения начинает быстро колотиться сердце. Ладно, не стоит нервничать, мало ли, может, сына забрали старшие ребята вместе играть — такое тоже однажды было, и у остававшегося с сыном Чанбина, который задремал и упустил этот момент, чуть не остановилось сердце.

Минхи бежит к Сонву — все-таки у тех маленькая девочка, она могла привлечь внимание Чонина. Расстояние в пять домов кажется бесконечно длинным, но вот наконец она стучит в чужую дверь.

— Добрый вечер, — удивляется мама Хеён.

— Добрый, извините, что я так внезапно, мой Чонин-и, случайно, не с вашими Хеён и Миран?

— Нет, — ее лицо кажется озадаченным. — Нет, девочки отдыхают у моей мамы в деревне, мы их отвезли дня три назад. А что случилось?

Минхи закусывает губу, но старается держать себя в руках.

— Не могу найти Нин-и, наверно, заплутал где-то, — она кланяется, прощается и бежит дальше.

Очередная дверь очередной семьи с маленькими детьми, ей открывает старший сын, Донхо:

— З… здравствуйте…

— Здравствуй, Донхо, ты, случайно, не видел Нин-и?

Донхо хмурится, но через секунду его лицо озаряется пониманием.

— Аа, да, он поранился.

Минхи становится физически больно от этих слов.

— Что? Как? Он у вас? — она порывается зайти, но останавливает себя, сжимая руки в кулак.

— Он побежал за бабочкой и упал на асфальт, и разодрал коленки, и заплакал, а потом подошла тетя и предложила ему обработать ранки, а потом мама позвала кушать, — выдает как на духу Донхо.

Где-то в горле образуется комок, Минхи сглатывает и накрывает шею рукой.

— Спасибо, Донхо-я, — она находит в себе силы улыбнуться и быстро спускается по ступенькам, слыша, как к ребенку подходит мать и спрашивает, кто пришел.

Минхи не задумывается дважды, кем может быть эта «тетя» — на их улочке, где все знают друг друга в лицо, есть только одна незнакомая Донхо женщина, которая могла бы подойти к ее поранившемуся сыну и предложить помощь, и этой женщиной является Ким Юджи.

Дом за домом, клумба за клумбой плывут мимо Минхи, пока она в душном августовском мареве с тяжелой головой и комком в горле бредет до дома Юджи, охваченная чувством животного, невыразимого страха. У нее трясутся пальцы и подкашиваются ноги, и она где-то глубоко внутри сама не понимает, почему она так напугана — сейчас она дойдет, откроет ворота, дверь, а там Юджи мажет йодом коленки ее хныкающего сына, она заберет его и пойдет домой.

Да, так все и будет. Минхи пытается сказать это самой себе, как, бывает, бормочет Чонину, что доктор совсем не страшный и прививка будет такой быстрой, что он ничего не почувствует, только вот у доктора десятки инструментов на столе, а Чонину все-таки больно и он плачет, и язык Минхи не слушается.

Она доходит до ворот, нажимает на ручку, толкает их вперед и идет по дорожке до двери дома. Та не закрыта.

«Сейчас я увижу Чонин-и, и с ним все хорошо. Сейчас я увижу Чонин-и, с ним все в порядке. Сейчас я…» — мысли прерывает истошный детский крик, и Минхи с той силой, которой никогда прежде в себе не ощущала, бросается всем телом к двери и врывается внутрь.

То, что она видит внутри, снится ей многими годами позже в кошмарах, и она, бывает, пишет в мессенджере Чонину, спрашивая, в порядке ли он, а давно выросший сын, вечно занятый в студии, непременно отвечает, что с ним все хорошо.

Но то будет потом.

А сейчас Минхи входит в дом Юджи и Джинена и накрывает рот руками, слыша, как отдается в ушах крик сына, и видит его, сидящего на диване, перед ним на столе коробка с печеньем, а рядом сидит Юджи. У сына заклеены пластырями коленки, и он кричит, кричит, кричит, задыхаясь от крика и слез, потому что по его рукам струится кровь, между пальцев бежит на его пластыри и чужой ковер. Кровь алая, яркая, артериальная — отстраненно замечает Минхи, будто это не с ней, будто это не у ее сына из ладоней торчат куски стекла, будто не он кричит так, что хочется закрыть уши руками.

Минхи смотрит на Юджи, та в панике, Минхи смотрит на лежащие на полу куски печенья, приглядывается и видит, как они поблескивают. Минхи понимает, что Ким Юджи пыталась накормить ее сына печеньем со стеклом.

— Я… я не… я… — пытается выдавить что-то Юджи, но Минхи не хочет слышать ни слова. Она подходит к дивану и дает Юджи пощечину, такую, на какую у нее только хватает сил, и подхватывает Чонина на руки, чтобы вынести его из этого ада и унести домой, а там вызвать скорую немедленно.

Минхи нет дела до коробки, и она больше на нее не смотрит, а между тем в коробке, под ровными рядами, лежит бумажка с печатными буквами, которую позднее найдет Пак Джинен, и бумажка та иронически гласит:

_приятного аппетита_


	9. Пауза

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Саундтрек: Snowy White - Midnight Blues**

— Ты живой? — со смешком интересуется Чан, когда Джисон, стоит ему замолкнуть, задумывается так серьезно, что становится похож на впавшую в анабиоз муху.

— Да. Нет. Погоди, я думаю.

Чан улыбается уголком рта и отворачивается, оглядывая начинающий желтеть клен, стоящий прямо рядом с домом. Солнце перестает печь ему спину лучами, постепенно скрываясь за ватными серыми облаками.

— То есть ты говоришь, что Минхи подумала, что Юджи специально пыталась навредить ребенку? — уточняет Джисон, впервые за последние двадцать минут поднимая на Чана глаза.

— Ну, примерно так, да.

— Но ведь она не специально это сделала, — уверенно возражает Джисон. — Им с Джиненом слали всратые письма, из которых выходило, что за ними кто-то следит. И тут у нее оказывается коробка, полная печенья с сюрпризом — очевидно, что отправил ее тот же человек, что слал записки. Погоди. — Тормозит сам себя он. — Почему Юджи вообще открыла коробку и дала Чонину печенье?

Чан знает, что Джисон не то чтобы действительно просит ответа, и потому только укладывает подбородок на сцепленные пальцы рук и приподнимает бровь.

— Допустим, она пришла домой и увидела коробку. Ей не пришло в голову связать два и два? С другой стороны, она шла с Чонином, и, может, она бы и не придала подарку большого значения и отложила бы его до прихода Джинена, но ребенок сам его попросил. Это вышло случайно. Да, наверно, это вышло случайно.

Джисон кусает нижнюю губу и чуть дергает ногой — он озадачен и заинтригован, история Чана захватила его, и он пытается подвязать все ниточки воедино, чтобы обрисовать для себя сюжет. Мысленно он представляет себе каждого персонажа и обдумывает, что ему уже известно.

— Так, у нас есть преподы Джинен и Юджи, есть коллеги Хёчжун и Марк, друг Ёнджэ и соседка Минхи. Видимо, они наши основные персонажи. Плюс у нас есть миллион соседей, да. Мы не знаем о родителях Юджи, но знаем, что у Джинена умер отец, а мать очень консервативных взглядов. Плюс эта их с Юджи личная трагедия… черт, как здорово, — восхищенно выдает Джисон, и Чан фыркает.

— У тебя странные представления о «здорово».

— Нет, ты подумай только — у Юджи умирает нерожденный ребенок, она страдает, это явно оставляет на ней след, потому что она немножко двигается на детях — и эта ее травма, эта ее забота приводит к тому, что Чонин вообще оказывается в ее доме в тот день. К чему же это нас приведет?.. — тянет Джисон и оглядывается.

Невдалеке от них стоит когда-то роскошный, а сейчас изрядно выцветший и потерявший былой лоск двухэтажный особняк на высоком фундаменте.

— Минхи думает, что Юджи сделала это специально. Наверно, она кому-то об этом расскажет. Нет, наверняка она расскажет. Это скажется на мнении жителей о Юджи и Джинене.

Чан прячет улыбку в ладони.

— Ты хорошо чувствуешь историю. Сразу чувствуется, чем ты занимаешься.

Джисон смущается и машет рукой.

— Я больше все-таки оператор и режиссер, а не сценарист. Черт, но кто же за всем этим стоит? — без перехода вздыхает Джисон. — Пока что я совсем не понимаю. Для Минхи это определенно Юджи. — Он замирает и поворачивается к Чану, ошеломленный. — А если это и есть Юджи?

— Чего? — переспрашивает Чан.

— Сам подумай, она, наверно, самый странный персонаж, персонаж травмированный, мало ли, какие цели она может преследовать. Письма адресованы ей, они направлены не на них двоих, как воспринимает это Джинен, а на Юджи, верно? Может, она и написывает их сама.

— Зачем?

— Зачем люди сами на себя наговаривают? Может, Джинен испугается и сбежит, а она сможет присвоить дом себе.

Чан уже откровенно смеется, и Джисон дует губы.

— Дажа не старайся, я не верю твоим реакциям, хен, ты можешь делать что угодно, я знаю и так, что сталкера ты мне до конца не выдашь.

— Может, выдавать и некого, — загадочно бросает Чан.

— Что? — но тут Джисон понимает. — А, намекаешь на мистику? Да ну, брось, такая история — и призраки?

Чан пожимает плечами и отворачивается, и Джисон чувствует странную вину, поэтому переводит тему:

— Но знаешь, я все никак не пойму, как вышло, что в итоге дом сгорел. Его кто-то подожжет, и Юджи с Джиненом сгорят в огне? Должна быть какая-то причина, но пока я ее не вижу. Их сталкерят, и печенье — первая прямая угроза здоровью. А то, что было, до этого, можно назвать почти безобидным.

Дом действительно выглядит как подожженный — он сгорел чуть ли не до тла, так, как горят дома, которые тушат далеко не сразу. Что же еще произошло в этом доме? Джисон роется в памяти, вспоминая просмотренные им фильмы, пытаясь вынуть из них возможные развития сюжета.

— Есть еще вариант. Тема с ненадежным рассказчиком. Никто до сих пор прямо не угрожал Джинену и Юджи, и мы не видим у них никаких врагов, так? Значит, должно быть, это кто-то новый в их жизни, такой, как Минхи. — Чан на его слова только часто моргает, вслушиваясь. — Может, она сама всем этим занимается — письмами, печеньем и прочим. У нее большие амбиции, и она хоронит их в ведении хозяйства — мало ли, как это сказалось на ее психике? Вот она и развлекается нетривиальным способом.

— Классно, — оживляется Чан. — Хорошая идея, мне нравится.

Джисон сдувается:

— Раз ты ее так оценил, значит, это точно не то. Ну, если идти дальше по классическим сюжетным тропам, есть вариант с тем, что все происходящее — ложь. Чей-то сон или фантазия. Или, например, это чей-то план, кто-то просто продумывает свои действия, и в итоге, после того, как дом сгорит, мы увидим героя-сталкера, и он напишет первое письмо у нас на глазах.

— Джисон, ты помнишь, что это городская легенда, а не блокбастер? — смеется Чан, чуть сдвигаясь на обломке забора, чтобы усесться поудобнее.

— Да помню я, но она действительно очень хорошо ложится на фильм, — тянет Джисон. — У нас есть экспозиция — знакомство с героями, завязка с письмами, сейчас идет развитие действия, а за ним неминуемо будет кульминация. Ох, — Джисон трет ноги ладонями, пытаясь успокоить свое возбуждение, — хен, мне не терпится узнать, что будет дальше.

— Дальше, — довольно улыбается Чан, потирая руки, — дальше появляется господин Им Джебом, полицейский участка Норим. 


	10. 14:26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Саундтрек: Ilya Beshevli - Time to move**

Суббота — день, который полицейский Им Джебом мягко говоря недолюбливает, потому что именно по субботам ему приходится работать с народом и выслушивать их бесконечные жалобы друг на друга. Пока в Кёнгидо полицейские расследуют серию изнасилований и убийств в Хвасоне, о которых не знает только ленивый, и занимаются действительно важным делом, он сидит на обшарпанном деревянном стуле в душном участке и «работает с населением», как это называет начальник, а на самом деле просто протирает штаны. Время от времени Джебом мечтает о том, чтобы и у них в Вонджу, а желательно — в отвратительно тихом и спокойном Нориме произошло что-нибудь действительно достойное внимания. Единственное в его карьере убийство, на которое он, как тогда еще патрульный, натолкнулся и вовсе случайно, произошло пару лет назад, и совершено оно было пьяным сожителем убитой. Расследовать там было нечего совсем: убийца лежал рядом с трупом вусмерть пьяный, все еще сжимая в руках орудие убийства. На этом опыт Джебома с серьезными делами заканчивается.

Он с тоской думает о годах, проведенных в полицейской академии, и том, как их муштровали, заставляя вставать в пять утра и сдавать сумасшедшие нормативы. Тогда у него было стройное, сильное тело, а теперь от спокойной размеренной жизни и бесконечного рамена у него появился живот, на котором натягивается давно выданная форменная рубашка. Была бы у Джебома жена, она бы готовила ему домашнюю еду — от мыслей о пибимпабе, самгётане и холодной нэнмён у него непременно бегут слюнки — но жены нет, и остается довольствоваться полуфабрикатами и раменом из пачки.

— Вы слушаете? — строго спрашивает его сидящая напротив старушка в цветастых штанах и плотном зеленом джемпере, и Джебом вздыхает, промакивая платком выступившие на лбу капли пота. Женщине же, судя по всему, до жары нет никакого дела — она время от времени чуть ежится и недовольно зыркает в сторону вентилятора.

— Да-да, — спешно говорит Джебом и делает вид, что записывает ее последние слова, которые он прослушал, в журнал. Вместо показаний он пишет «я устал» дважды и «хочу домой» еще пару раз.

— Так вот, — с чувством собственного достоинства приподняв подбородок, продолжает госпожа Кан, и Джебом неожиданно замечает на обнажившейся шее длинный черный волос. — Как я и сказала, я человек очень терпеливый: я отработала на заводе сорок лет, на одном стуле, села в молодости и встала только после выхода на пенсию. Знаете, каково работать на заводе? Хотя, откуда вам! — она фыркает, и Джебом давит желание закатить глаза.

Сидящий за соседним столом Ёнбок успешно — или не совсем — маскирует смех под кашель, тут же зарываясь в бумаги чуть ли не с носом, когда госпожа Кан к нему оборачивается.

— И ничего смешного, молодой человек! — возмущается она. — Когда доживете до моего возраста, тогда и будете смеяться, а сейчас лучше бы вам заняться работой.

Ёнбок, новый сотрудник, что младше Джебома на четыре года, еще не привык к таким выпадам, а потому поспешно встает, кланяется и садится обратно с красной шеей, в этот раз действительно погружаясь в бумаги.

— Да, я очень терпеливый человек, — повторяет пожилая женщина, — но такого хамства я терпеть не стану! — Джебом на секунду пугается, что она о нем с Ёнбоком, но, к счастью, та продолжает. — Сколько еще он будет у меня воровать? У собственной матери! Не такого сына я растила, видит бог, не такого! Сделайте с ним уже что-нибудь! Я прихожу к вам уже в третий раз, а Санмин продолжает забирать мои вещи! Что это такое? Где это видано? У матери, у человека, пережившего Корейскую войну! — она припечатывает ладонью стол, и Джебом вздрагивает.

— Что, вы говорите, он вынес в этот раз? — преувеличено заинтересованно уточняет Джебом, продолжая выводить на разлинованном листе каракули.

— Мои золотые сережки, — охотно повторяет старушка. — В тот раз он вынес отцовскую дубленку, царствие ему небесное, даже вещами покойника не погнушался!

Проблема с госпожой Кан в том, что приходит она далеко не в третий раз и даже не в пятый — каждую субботу страдающая от проблем с памятью бабуля мучает бедного Джебома своими сказками. И ладно бы у тех было основание под собой, но никто никогда не видел у нее хоть чего-нибудь ценного, а сын ее и вовсе давно живет где-то на юге. Джебом понимает, что старой женщине скучно в одиночестве, но ему бы хотелось заниматься чем-нибудь более полезным, чем участвовать в ее системе бреда.

— Хорошо, спасибо вам, что пришли и рассказали все так подробно, мы с помощником полицейского Ли обязательно этим займемся, — обещает Джебом, не без труда наконец выпроваживая старушку, и смотрит на часы.

— Сегодня всего тридцать девять с половиной минут, хен! — радостно возвещает Ёнбок, выглядывая из-за кипы папок.

— Ты вообще не отсвечивай, пока не прибил, — Джебом делает вид, что замахивается, и Ёнбок быстро прячется обратно.

Потом робко выглядывает и сообщает:

— Хен, там еще люди в коридоре.

Джебом стонет, потирая виски.

— Господи, почему на работе нужно работать?!

Под сдавленные смешки Ёнбока, которому смешно, но который все-таки хотел бы дожить до конца рабочего дня, Джебом идет к двери и выглядывает в коридор. На удивление, помимо постоянной посетительницы госпожи Ма, которая стабильно теряет на выпасе коз и просит помочь с поиском, на грубо сделанной лавке сидят двое незнакомых Джебому людей, мужчина и женщина. Они поднимают на него глаза, и он убеждается, что ни разу не видел их прежде.

— Проходите, — приглашает он их, заходя первым и подставляя к своему столу еще один стул. — Чем я могу вам помочь? — в этот раз Джебом искренне заинтересован.

— Здравствуйте, меня зовут Пак Джинен, это моя девушка Ким Юджи, мы переехали на улицу X чуть меньше месяца назад, — представляется мужчина сразу же.

Так вот они кто. Теперь Джебом вспоминает, что, действительно, на улицу, которой занимается Ким Минхи, недавно переехала пара учителей.

— Меня зовут Им Джебом, я старший полицейский, за вами мой помощник Ли Ёнбок, — он указывает на подсматривающего за ними тонсэна, заставляя того в очередной раз смутиться и чуть поклониться.

Джинен кивает.

— Дело в том, что с тех пор, как мы переехали в новый дом, за нами кто-то следит. — Без предисловий говорит он.

Ёнбок прекращает писать и заинтересованно смотрит прямо на него.

— Нам присылают письма, из которых очевидно, что кто-то наблюдает за домом, — Джинен достает из кожаного портфеля пару листков и конвертов и протягивает их Джебому.

Тот осматривает пустые конверты, проходится пальцами по краям, смотрит их на свет, но не видит в них ничего примечательного. Письма настораживают, но и только — скорее похоже на чью-то шутку.

— Выглядит так, будто ребенок развлекается, — честно признается Джебом. — Есть что-то еще?

— Да, — в этот раз отвечает Юджи. Она достает коробку и ставит ее на стол.

— Это что?

В ответ Юджи поднимает крышку, и Джебом видит рядами лежащее печенье. Одно сломано, рядом с ним лежит покрытая красными каплями бумажка.

— Нам прислали печенье с осколками стекла внутри, видимо, в надежде, что кто-то из нас его съест, и осколки порежут пищевод.

Вот это звучит уже откровенно страшно. Джебом ручкой переворачивает кусок печенья и действительно видит поблескивающие осколки. Надпись на листе из коробки кажется просто издевательской.

— Что за пятна на нем?

Юджи мнется, и за нее отвечает Джинен:

— Это кровь. Я попытался взять печенье и поранил руку, должно быть, на нем осталось, так и попало на записку.

Джебом кивает.

— Когда вам начали приходить письма?

— С самого переезда. Недели две назад, может быть. Сегодня мы пришли потому, что утром нам доставили несколько коробок очень дорогого китайского фарфора и потребовали за них плату, хотя ни я, ни Юджи ничего такого не заказывали. Мы думаем, что это дело рук того же человека, что прислал печенье и писал письма. Если нужно, мы можем показать наш дом, там сейчас наш друг Ёнджэ, ждет, когда мы вернемся из участка.

— Давайте заполним заявление, — предлагает Джебом, и Джинен кивает. Он протягивает руку за ручкой, а другой берет бланк, и обе эти руки не выглядят травмированными.

Значит, кровь на записке не его, и он по какой-то причине Джебому солгал.

Пара уходит спустя десять минут, и Ёнбок неожиданно подходит к окну, провожая их взглядом.

— Ты же знаешь, что Пак Джинен-ши соврал? — спрашивает он, оборачиваясь к Джебому.

Тот приподнимает бровь.

— Я-то знаю, а ты откуда? Он все это время сидел к тебе спиной.

— Спиной? При чем здесь это? — непонимающе переспрашивает Ёнбок. — Про это весь Норим знает, хен.

— Про что? — начинает раздражаться Джебом.

Ёнбок подходит к своему столу и присаживается на его край.

— Знаешь Ким Минхи? Главу уличного комитета X?

— Ну.

— Ее сына увезли в больницу с многочисленными порезами рук, он голосил, как умирающий, да так, что вся улица сбежалась.

Джебом все еще не понимает, к чему клонит Ёнбок.

— Хен, ты чего тупишь? — вконец наглеет Ёнбок, за что тут же получает брошенной в него ручкой по ноге. — Все только и говорят о том, что Ким Юджи-ши нарочно накормила Чонина стеклом. Она всегда странно себя вела, а потом вообще завела чужого ребенка к себе домой и сделала то, что сделала. Люди говорят, у нее с головой не все в порядке, — шепчет Ёнбок.

Джебом вспоминает молчаливую женщину и хмурится. Никогда не знаешь, чего ждать от людей — те, кто выглядят самыми кроткими, иногда оказываются способными на очень страшные вещи.

Подумав, Джебом достает бланк Джинена из папки с заявлениями и убирает в ящик своего стола.

В дверь стучат, и через секунду заглядывает госпожа Ма:

— Джебом-а, Цветочек опять убежала!

— Что ж, — говорит Джебом, — пойдемте искать вашу козу. 


	11. 08:59

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Саундтрек: Ilya Beshevli – Silent Sky**

— Оппа!  
  
Запах в кухне стоит острый, специфический, какой издают обычно ферментированные овощи, но к нему примешивается нотка кислоты, какая бывает, если случайно оставить еду на столе на ночь. Сверху над тарелкой летает толстая мерзкая муха.  
  
Юджи зажимает нос пальцами и берет тарелку за край, чувствуя, как все внутри сжимается от отвращения.  
  
— Оппа! — она идет к мусорному ведру и вываливает туда испорченный маринованный кабачок, тут же завязывая пакет, чтобы сразу его вынести и не плодить еще больше мошек.  
  
— Что такое? — отзывается, наконец, Джинен, выходя из ванной с полотенцем на голове, не дающим каплям с влажных волос падать на пол.  
  
— Ты почему кабачок не убрал вчера? Он за ночь тут едва ли колонию мух нам не вывел.  
  
Джинен, наконец уловив запах, морщит нос, и удивленно на нее смотрит:  
  
— Да я не ел его даже.  
  
Юджи фыркает:  
  
— А кто ел? Я тоже его не брала, у меня от него начинаются спазмы в кишечнике.  
  
— Не помню, чтобы его ел, — пожимает плечами Джинен, — наверно, вылетело из головы просто. Забыл, извини.  
  
— И шторы на кухне не закрыл, не люблю, когда ты так делаешь, — продолжает Юджи, чуть раздраженная из-за испорченной еды и неприятного запаха. — Конечно, тут не живет пока никто, кроме нас, но у меня все равно ощущение, что мы так у всех на виду.  
  
\- Прости, Юджи-я, обязательно проверю сегодня вечером, чтобы они были закрыты, - примирительно говорит Джинен и тянется к ней, чтобы обнять и поцеловать в пахнущую шампунем на травах макушку.

Юджи чуть оттаивает и смотрит уже не так строго, как прежде.

\- Нам стоит поторопиться, к десяти нужно в школу, так что иди скорее одевайся.

\- Как скажете, госпожа Ким. – Джинен ловко уворачивается от шлепка по заднице и со смехом уходит в их спальню.

Юджи вздыхает. В их с Джиненом жизни стало совсем мало таких моментов, когда единственным ее поводом для беспокойства является забытая на столе еда: с тех пор, как им начали присылать письма, тревога стала постоянной спутницей Юджи. Наверно, если бы наблюдатель остановился только на письмах, она бы так не нервничала теперь, но помимо писем ведь есть еще и бесконечная доставка непонятных, совершенно ненужных и никем из них не заказанных предметов, и почти каждый день им приходится объясняться с разгневанными водителями доставки, которые чаще всего приезжают из Сеула и совершенно не готовы к конструктивному разговору спустя несколько часов непрерывной езды.

Они с Джиненом даже обсуждали как-то, не является ли это знаком того, что их мучает человек из столицы, но Джинен тогда покачал головой.

\- За нами очевидно следят, Юджи-я, и ты сама понимаешь, что это невозможно делать, будучи настолько далеко. Хотя есть вероятность, что за всем этим стоит не один человек.

\- Но кто же они такие и что им нужно?

\- Ума не приложу, - вздохнул он в ответ и накрыл виски пальцами, чтобы чуть помассировать. – У меня никогда не было врагов – знаешь, добротных, таких, которые бы меня искренне ненавидели. Конечно, бывали ссоры, и в университете был один сонбэ, который меня недолюбливал, но это никогда не доходило ни до чего серьезного, даже драк с ним у меня не было. А тут – откровенное вредительство, и на обычные препирательства и добрые шутки это никак не похоже. Особенно печенье.

От мыслей о том злополучном печенье у Юджи каждый раз встают волосы дыбом. У нее никак не укладывается в голове, как такое возможно, что есть человек, который их – ее и Джинена, людей, которые ведут очень порядочный образ жизни, учителей, не делающих никому никакого зла – так люто ненавидит, что не только тратит свое время и силы на слежку за ними и постоянно делает бессмысленные огромные заказы черт знает чего, но еще и попытался действительно навредить им физически, послав коробку печенья со стеклом.

Всю свою жизнь Юджи жила в мире, где все друг друга уважали и друг о друге заботились, где о ней всегда с теплотой отзывались живущие по соседству бабушки, хвалили преподаватели и любили ученики, и она знала, что и Джинен жил так же. Поэтому ей и в голову не приходило, что может быть в мире кто-то, в ком одна только злоба и ненависть, кто-то, кто искренне желает навредить. С таким она сталкивалась только в литературе и всякий раз жалела обиженных всеми, как ей думалось, одиноких антагонистов, но никогда она не примеряла образ таких людей на жизнь. И вот теперь они с Джиненом столкнулись с этим в реальности, и она совсем не знала, что им делать, ведь и у нее никогда не было никаких врагов.

От мыслей Юджи отвлекает громкий, сильный стук в дверь, и она вздрагивает: как же она так задумалась, что не услышала из открытого окна, что к дому кто-то идет? Юджи двигается к двери, и стук повторяется.

\- Что же вы так стучите, я слышу, - улыбается она, открывая дверь, но человек, стоящий за порогом, не кажется расположенным к дружелюбному диалогу.

Прежде Юджи его не видела: он невысокий, примерно с нее ростом, коренастый и смуглый, с крупным носом и чуть торчащими ушами. Она осторожно оглядывает его одежду. На мужчине хорошо сидящий костюм и до блеска начищенные ботинки, а на сжимающей какую-то бумажку руке поблескивает массивное золотое кольцо-печатка.

Да, в их районе так может выглядеть только один человек.

\- Вы, наверно, Со Чанбин-ши?

\- Да, - резко отзывается тот. – И я пришел поговорить с вашим мужем.

Юджи хмурится: этот человек пришел поговорить с Джиненом, значит, они когда-то успели познакомиться, но при этом он не знает, что они не женаты?

\- Мы пока не женаты, - вежливо улыбается Юджи, стараясь добрым отношением смягчить чем-то явно рассерженного соседа. – Проходите, пожалуйста, я позову Джинена-оппу.

\- Я постою здесь, спасибо.

Юджи поджимает губы, но ничего не говорит и вместо этого идет за Джиненом. Тот застегивает пуговицы на манжетах рубашки в тонкую вертикальную полоску.

\- Оппа, там Со Чанбин пришел, сосед, хочет поговорить с тобой. Когда ты успел с ним познакомиться?

\- Мы не знакомы, - приподнимает бровь удивленный Джинен, но выходит к непрошенному гостю. – Доброе утро, чем могу быть полезен?

\- Давайте выйдем и поговорим один на один, - он произносит это как приказ, а не как предложение, но Джинен, столь же вежливый, сколь и Юджи, ничего на это не говорит, а лишь обувает туфли и выходит за порог, прикрывая за собой дверь и оставляя Юджи изнывать от любопытства, что же привело соседа к ним этим утром.

Джинен же осматривает Со Чанбина и понимает, что тот буквально в ярости, но держится как человек, у которого в подчинении множество людей, и которому не по статусу срываться на крик – только побелевшие костяшки его сжатых пальцев да обманчиво спокойное глубокое дыхание выдают его состояние. Теперь Джинен чувствует себя совершенно растерянным.

\- Знаете, Джинен-ши, когда мне позвонила из больницы моя жена и начала со слезами рассказывать, что нашего сына пытались убить, я подумал, что у нее нервный срыв и она позволила разыграться своей фантазии, и, если совсем честно, я до конца не верил, что недавно переехавшая в дом в тупике соседка накормила Чонина печеньем со стеклом, как она говорит. Я был уверен, что она что-то не так поняла, что перенервничала – у нее такое бывает, кроме того, она, как и я, за Чонина могла бы буквально убить. – От этих слов Джинену становится как-то нехорошо. – Но после вашего письма я поверил каждому ее слову и чувствую вину, что не сделал этого сразу. Вы действительно не понимаете, с кем вы связались, Джинен-ши? – с сомнением в голосе тянет Чанбин.

Джинен понимает, что он явно что-то упускает в словах соседа.

\- Простите, я не понимаю, о чем вы.

Чанбин усмехается, и усмешка эта выглядит неприятно.

\- Ну, разумеется. Я освежу вашу память. – Он протягивает Джинену бумажку, которую сжимал в руке все это время, и Джинен забирает ее, все еще ничего не понимая.

Буквы на смятой бумаге напечатанные, чернильно-черные, что-то сильно Джинену напоминающие.

_Минхи-я, я мечтаю о тебе каждую ночь. Мечтаю о том, как перебираю руками твои пряди, как вдыхаю их запах, целую твои губы… как ты стонешь и подаешься мне навстречу, готовая, жаждущая меня… как я снимаю с тебя платье, то обтягивающее, красное…_

Джинен морщится, просматривая следующие строчки по диагонали и не вчитываясь в них – они буквально описывают половой акт, в красках, с грязными словечками и подробностями. Внизу же стоит подпись – его имя и фамилия.

Вдруг Джинен понимает. Он узнает строчки, узнает бумагу и шрифт, и понимает: письмо написал тот же человек, который пишет письма им с Юджи.

\- Это недоразумение, - начинает Джинен, но Чанбин отмахивается.

\- Я и не ждал от вас никакого внятного объяснения. Я пришел не за ним, а за тем, чтобы посмотреть вам в глаза и сказать, что если вы или ваша сумасшедшая сожительница еще хоть раз приблизитесь к моей жене, моему сыну или моему дому, я обращусь в полицию, а также сделаю все, чтобы вы ни в этом, ни во всех ближайших городах никогда не нашли ни работы, ни жилья. То, что вы делаете, отвратительно и не поддается никакому объяснению, и мне очень жаль, что вы стали нашими соседями.

Если до этого Джинен хотел что-то Чанбину объяснить, рассказать о письмах, может быть, даже попросить о помощи, то после его слов о Юджи ему стало все равно, что он будет думать о них.

\- Уходите. – Сквозь зубы выдавливает Джинен.

\- Я и не собирался задерживаться, - в тон ему отвечает Чанбин, разворачивается к воротам и уходит.

Джинен провожает его взглядом и снова смотрит на чертово письмо. Если до этого и оставался на их улице кто-то, кто верил его словам о письмах, то теперь от них отвернутся все до единого.

\- Твою мать, - вырывается у него бессильное.

Из-за двери в дом осторожно выглядывает Юджи.

\- Оппа? В чем дело? Чего он хотел?

\- Ничего особенного. Так, кое-какие моменты по вопросам уличного комитета, - стараясь сохранять спокойное выражение лица, отвечает Джинен, сминая записку для Минхи и запихивая ее в карман брюк.

\- Ладно, - кажется, Юджи ему не верит, но последнее, чего Джинен хотел бы – это чтобы она увидела это мерзкое письмо, подписанное его именем. – Ты помнишь, что сегодня зайдут Марк-оппа и Хёчжун?

— А, да, точно. Теперь помню. Надо будет купить что-нибудь, чем можно было бы их угостить.

— Хорошая мысль, — кивает Юджи. — А теперь бери сумку и давай скорее садиться в машину, не то опоздаем.


	12. 16:23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Саундтрек: Shigeru Nagata - Kaze no Namiki Michi**

Кым – извилистая, гибкая, подвижная, бегущая туда, где земля касается неба – обнимает собой Чолла-Пукто и проходит через юг провинции, чтобы впасть в Желтое море. Оно принимает ее как родную, берет ее темные воды, брызгами орошает берега. Вся Кым – свежая, юная, и одновременно с тем невероятно древняя, застрявшая между двумя противоположными состояниями, и, может, поэтому люди, попавшие в Кунсан, чувствуют себя замершими на перепутье – ни туда, ни обратно. Так же себя чувствовал и Ёнджэ, приехав в Кунсан в начале девяностых годов.

Кунсан напоминал Ёнджэ о доме – такой же влажный и удушливо жаркий, с температурой летом почти под сорок, его родной город Мокпхо тоже имел выход к морю и заливал дождями своих жителей в летние месяцы, разве что Кунсан, пожалуй, был даже еще щедрее, особенно в августе.

От дома его отделяло два часа на поезде, но туда Ёнджэ не особенно стремился: его отец погиб в авиакатастрофе еще когда он был ребенком, а с матерью наладить отношения ему так и не удалось. Поэтому он, пожалуй, был даже рад, что поступил в университет в другой провинции. Тем более, именно в университете Ёнджэ встретил Джинена.

Учеба давалась Ёнджэ легко, он без особого труда стал лучшим студентом своего курса и искренне наслаждался тем, что изучал, только вот его рвение и успех никак не помогали ему найти друзей. С такой проблемой он столкнулся впервые – в детстве Ёнджэ был очень общительным, поэтому даже когда он вырос и изменился, с ним дружили одноклассники, помня, наверно, того улыбчивого очаровательного ребенка, каким он когда-то был. Однако таких теплых воспоминаний о нем у новых его знакомых, одногруппников и других студентов университета, не было, а потому общаться с выскочкой, каким он им казался, никто желанием не горел.

Пак Джинен, студент из другого корпуса, будущий учитель начальных классов, его ума и отличных оценок не испугался – он и сам был таким же выскочкой, с той лишь разницей, что в нем это никого не отталкивало. Ёнджэ встретил Джинена случайно, на каком-то семинаре, за который обещали дополнительные баллы – из всех сотен кресел в огромном зале им повезло тогда сесть рядом, и так началась их дружба.

У них неожиданно оказалось много общего: оба были студентами-отличниками, жили в студенческом общежитии и не очень скучали по дому, а кроме того, оба потеряли отца – папа Джинена умер почти сразу после того, как он закончил школу. Они шутили тогда, называя себя братьями, нашедшими друг друга спустя долгие годы разлуки. Ёнджэ чувствовал себя по-настоящему счастливым – он понял, что нашел друга, какого у него никогда прежде не было.

А потом в жизни Джинена появилась Юджи. Он вернулся с чьего-то дня рождения взмыленный, взбудораженный, и Ёнджэ осознал, что их дружбе подошел конец.

Джинен проводил с Юджи каждую свободную свою минуту, а если и встречался с Ёнджэ, то говорил лишь о ней, и в его глазах, жестах, даже том, как он держал кружку, читалась влюбленность в эту девушку на пару курсов младше, что вскружила ему голову.

Встретившись с Джиненом после одного из их свиданий, Ёнджэ ощутил чувство, застрявшее в сердце, будто тупая игла. Друг выглядел счастливым, он и был таким, но почему-то его радость не распространялась на Ёнджэ, почему-то он не мог разделить его счастье, как ни старался.

В один из тех дней, когда Ёнджэ вновь заполнили тяжелые мысли, он ушел к Кым, к воде – то была его старая привычка, тянущаяся еще из детства. Поток, омывающий гальку на берегу, укладывал ее причудливым образом, и одновременно с этим мысли Ёнджэ будто бы тоже очищались и делились на нужное и не нужное.

Смотря тогда в воду, Ёнджэ понял, почему ему так больно видеть Джинена счастливым с Юджи, почему эта девушка, очевидно добрая, красивая, хорошая девушка будит в нем такое чувство глухого бессилия. Ёнджэ понял, осознал это чувство и похоронил там же, в Кым, оставил его, обещая себе никогда больше о нем не вспоминать. Только вот это оказалось значительно труднее, чем он себе представлял.

\- Простите, что мы так и не пришли в среду, - выдергивает его из мыслей голос Хёчжун, круглолицей коллеги Джинена и Юджи.

Они вновь собрались у них дома. Джинен пригласил Ёнджэ по телефону, и голос его, тревожный, уставший, наводил на мысли о том, что в последнее время другу едва ли удается отдохнуть.

\- Я все понимаю, - отмахивается Юджи. – Мы и сами после планерки поняли, что уже не до сборов.

\- Директор Донпан высосала из меня всю душу, - неожиданно подает голос Марк.

\- Человеку с такой фамилией бы бизнесом заниматься или политикой.

\- Скорее, человеку с такой хваткой, - отвечает Ёнджэ Джинен, чуть улыбаясь.

В этот раз на их столе курочка и пиво – в эту пятницу никому не захотелось готовить, и Ёнджэ купил для них в центре еды в ресторане. Они расположились на диване, фоном по телевизору идет какое-то глупое развлекательное шоу, время от времени взрывающееся смехом зрителей.

\- Мы с Юджи хотели кое-о-чем с вами поговорить, - вдруг признается Джинен, и у Ёнджэ тревожно дрожит сердце – он вспоминает о том их разговоре в X и гадает: неужели Джинен все же решился сделать Юджи предложение?

\- Дело в том, что за нами кто-то следит с самого момента, как мы въехали в этот дом, - слова даются Джинену непросто, он сильно сжимает пальцами бокал с пивом. Юджи накрывает колено Джинена ладонью. Ёнджэ, заметив это, чувствует усталое бессилие. – Нам присылают странные письма, однажды вообще прислали печенье со стеклом, еще постоянно приезжает доставка, они привозят всякую всячину и требуют денег, а мы, конечно же, ничего не заказывали. В последнее время нам вообще кажется, что…

Джинен осекается. Напряженная Хёчжун внимательно смотрит ему в лицо, Марк чуть нервно делает глоток пива.

\- Нам кажется, что в дом кто-то залазит, - договаривает за Джинена Юджи.

Хёчжун вздрагивает и обнимает себя за плечи руками.

\- Да ну… - неверяще тянет она. – Как такое возможно?

\- Я заметила, что с утра вещи лежат не там, где мы оставляли их ночью. Знаю, звучит как бред, я до сих пор сомневаюсь, что мне не кажется, но в свете всего происходящего… Я не знаю, что и думать. Может, у вас есть идеи? – заламывает пальцы от беспокойства Юджи.

\- Нужно идти в полицию, - логично предлагает Марк. – Надо все им рассказать в подробностях, может быть, попросить понаблюдать за домом.

Джинен подливает всем пива и качает головой.

\- Мы были в полиции, и у меня ощущение… там долгая история, но у нас в целом здесь, видимо, не очень хорошая репутация, и кажется, полицейский не станет нам помогать.

\- Ну это ни в какие ворота уже! – возмущается Хёчжун. – Они не имеют права оставить вас в беде! Значит, надо идти в другой участок.

Марк не соглашается:

\- Другой участок пошлет их в местный. Они не захотят браться не за свое дело. Скорее, нужно попробовать что-то сделать своими силами. Вы говорите, ночью в дом кто-то забирается? – Джинен кивает. – Можно попробовать понаблюдать за ним самим.

Ёнджэ оживляется, отрываясь от ножки в панировке.

\- Я мог бы это сделать, - предлагает он. – Все равно у меня сейчас отпуск, от одной бессонной ночи с меня не убудет.

\- Спасибо тебе, - с облегчением выдыхает Джинен и тянется к нему, чтобы благодарно коснуться его плеча. От прикосновения Ёнджэ покрывается мурашками.

\- Для те… - он осекается, поправляя себя. – Для вас – что угодно.

Улыбка Джинена становится для него наградой. 


	13. 16:14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Саундтрек: CO.AG music - Dark Rage**

— Хен!

Звук пробивается издалека, из места, где текут ручьи, расстилаются бесконечные пшеничные поля, а небо такое голубое, что на него больно смотреть. Оклик не касается сознания, а будто ударяется о защитную стенку, мягко от нее отпружинивая.

— Хен! Джебом-хен!

Он морщится, машет перед лицом рукой, отталкивая назойливый шум, но тот неожиданно приближается.

— Хен!

От крика в ухо можно и умереть от неожиданности, не то, что просто проснуться, что и делает Джебом, еще не до конца пробудившийся, но уже злой как черт.

— Мать твою, Ёнбок! — Джебом замахивается затекшей от веса головы рукой, пытаясь продрать глаза.

Тот хнычет, умоляюще заламывая руки:

— Хен, у нас вызов, а ты спишь! Первый вызов за весь месяц! Хен, скорее!

Джебом промаргивается, пытаясь стряхнуть белесую пелену, и осматривается: он уснул прямо на отчете, теперь смявшемся и местами поплывшем чернилами, справа стоит бумажный стакан недоеденного рамена, из которого так и торчат палочки. По ободку стакана ползает толстая черная муха, от одного вида которой к горлу подкатывает комок.

— У нас что? — голос вырывается из какого-то страшного темного места, и Джебом не узнает его звук.

— Вызов! — Ёнбок явно близок к тому, чтобы начать ругаться матом.

— Ох, — Джебом кряхтит, чувствуя ноющую боль в пояснице, и кое-как поднимается, потирая спину. — А что случилось-то?

— Это та учительница, с улицы X. Говорит, пришла домой, а там все в крови, — взбудоражено рассказывает Ёнбок, натягивая форменную жилетку.

Наверно, он еще не до конца проснулся, вот и мерещится всякий бред.

— Ты сказал — в крови?

— Я и сам поверить не могу, — Ёнбок радуется, словно ребенок, которому подарили новую игровую приставку.

Внутри Джебома будто поднимается волна электричества, огоньки мерцают с негромкими жгущими звуками, внизу живота крюком сворачивается предвкушение.

— Заводи машину, — приказывает он, хватая со стола ключи от их каморки.

— Я завел, внутри не хватает только тебя!

Пока Джебом трясущимися от возбуждения руками пытается закрыть дверь кабинета, Ёнбок успокаивает собравшихся в коридоре вечных старушек — в том числе, госпожу Кан.

— Вы это куда? — с тревогой в голосе интересуется она. — А как же мы? А что нам делать?

— Мы скоро вернемся, госпожа, у нас срочный вызов, — пытается улыбнуться ей Ёнбок, но старушку милым личиком не проймешь.

— Санмин снова крутится у моего дома, у меня тоже срочно! — возмущается она. Сидящая рядом бабушка в лиловой кофте, заношенной до катышек, согласно кивает — Ёнбок уверен, что бабушке этой нет никакого дела до бед госпожи Кан, но коли можно поругаться на полицию, она и с самим дьяволом бы согласилась.

— Мы вернемся так скоро, что вы не успеете заметить нашего отсутствия. Обещаем сразу же вас выслушать, — подталкивает Ёнбока в спину Джебом, направляя к выходу.

На улице пахнет дождем — совсем недавно прошел ливень, оставивший за собой лужи, свежесть в воздухе и капли на капоте рабочей машины, старенькой Daewoo с поцарапанным еще в восьмидесятых бампером.

— Она походу заглохла, — Ёнбок с размаху усаживается на сиденье и тут же взвывает от того, как упираются в задницу бусины деревянной накидки. — Ух, чертово старье! — морщится он, потирая пострадавшее место, пока Джебом пытается завести машину.

С пятым поворотом ключа та наконец отзывается скрежетом и рычанием двигателя, и Джебом облегченно стирает пот со лба, переключая ее на нейтраль.

— Когда она позвонила? — поворачивая руль и отъезжая от участка, спрашивает он все еще недовольного Ёнбока.

— Минут десять назад. Я сначала тебя подергал, но было бесполезно, поэтому сбегал завел машину — ну она конечно все равно заглохла — а потом все-таки до тебя докричался.

— Все ясно, — Джебом выжимает педаль газа, торопясь поскорее добраться до места возможного преступления.

Снаружи дом выглядит совершенно обычно. Да, он новый, светлый и ухоженный, но ни разбитых окон, ни выломанной двери увидеть нельзя — значит, взлома не было, или он был произведен не таким способом.

На крыльце стоит темноволосая женщина со строгой прической, в белой блузе и юбке-карандаш — словом, даже не зная наверняка, по одному ее виду можно определить род ее деятельности. Ким Юджи обхватила себя руками и стоит, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. При виде их на ее лице читается облегчение.

— Слава богу, вы здесь! — выдыхает она, стоит Джебому подойти ко входу в дом. — Мне страшно было оставаться здесь одной, оппа еще на работе, он не знает, что случилось…

— Показывайте, что у вас там, — не став церемонится, говорит Джебом, и Юджи кивает, открывая дверь в дом.

Сначала он видит покрытый пятнами желтый диван, на котором лежит несколько разномастных подушек, и стоящий перед ним накрытый кружевной салфеткой столик. Он делает было шаг, но Ёнбок удерживает его за запястье.

— Стой, хен, смотри! — указывает он вниз, и Джебом тут же убирает ногу, чуть ли не отпрыгивая.

Деревянный паркетный пол весь залит красным. От самого порога везде, куда падает взгляд, алые лужи: красный паркет и красные бывшие белыми плитки на части, служащей, видимо, кухней; красные пятна на стенах, красное буквально все, и от одного этого вида во рту становится кисло. Понятно, чего Юджи так испугалась — зрелище действительно не самое приятное.

По лужам осталось несколько следов, ведущих на кухню. Он опускает глаза и замечает, что у Юджи грязные туфли.

Он поднимает на нее взгляд. Она бледная, нервно кусает губы, пальцы ее, что сжимались в кулаки на улице, теперь дрожат, и она пытается себя успокоить, сплетая их между собой, но дрожь от этого становится только заметнее.

Юджи выглядит загнанной, запуганной, и от ее вида внутри у Джебома поднимается жалость — надо же так, совсем ведь еще молодая.

Ёнбок хмурится и присаживается на пол.

— Консистенция у этого… странно жидкая, — замечает он, всматриваясь в лужу прямо перед порогом.

— Потому что это не кровь, — отвечает ему просто Джебом, следя за выражением лица Юджи. Та распахивает широко глаза. — Это вино.

Ёнбок тянет палец, обмакивает его в красную жидкость и пробует на вкус. Джебом ставит себе мысленно галочку отучить его что-либо совать в рот на возможном месте преступления.

— Полусладкое, — заключает он, и Джебом поворачивается к дерганной нервной Юджи.

— Но оно… но я…

— Мы понимаем, что вы испугались, но, как видите, бояться было нечего, — чуть разочарованно проговаривает Джебом. — В доме есть задняя дверь?

— Да, в чулане, — отрешенно отвечает Юджи.

— Проверь ее, Ёнбок.

— Так точно! — тот выходит, чтобы обойти дом, оставляя Джебома и Юджи один.

Джебом для проформы осматривает входную дверь: на ней нет никаких следов проникновения, из замка до сих пор торчит ключ. Он уверен, что и Ёнбок ничего не найдет. Это не первый раз, когда в этом доме происходит нечто странное — то эти их якобы письма, то попытка навредить сыну главы уличного комитета, то теперь вот ложный вызов.

— В дом снаружи никто не заходил, — говорит он Юджи. Вернувшийся Ёнбок кивает. — Ким Юджи-ши… — начинает он. — Вы знаете, у нас тут район спокойный, взломов и нападений тут никогда не было.

Юджи хмурится, дрожь в ее пальцах становится сильнее.

— К чему вы клоните?

Он ищет в себе весь свой запылившийся и не часто используемый такт, чтобы сказать это, не задевая ее чувств.

— У вас не впервые случается нечто подобное. Вы просто… преувеличиваете масштабы происходящего. Это всего лишь вино. Мало ли, кто его разлил.

Кажется, Юджи не верит своим ушам. Джебом же поражается тому, как ей удается быть настолько слепой.

— Вы серьезно?

— Вполне. И, Юджи-ши… за ложные вызовы полагается штраф. Это на будущее.

Машина заводится неожиданно как по маслу, даже Ёнбок, помня о своем провале, садится аккуратно, чтобы снова не отбить себе нежные места. Он кажется задумчивым, когда тянет на себя ремень, чтобы пристегнуться.

— То есть ты считаешь, что она разлила вино сама?

— Наверняка, — кивает Джебом, выезжая из тупика. — Сам посуди: в дом никто не врывался, она вся на нервах, в состоянии, близком к срыву, плюс у нее уже были инциденты с тем же мальчишкой и печеньем. У нее какое-то расстройство. Мания преследования, может.

Ёнбок не отвечает. Джебом на небольшой скорости едет мимо близко стоящих домов, когда вдруг замечает лезущего через забор одного из них мужчину, и резко давит на педаль тормоза, да так, что они с Ёнбоком чуть не выплевывают легкие.

— Стой! — кричит мужчине Джебом, спеша к забору.

Тот пугается и делает резкое движение, но зацепляется за забор животом и повисает на нем безжизненной куклой.

Они с Ёнбоком стягивают его, на самом деле довольно крупного, чтобы лазать через заборы, на траву. Водянистые глаза мужчины слезятся, он чуть не хнычет.

— Санмин-ши? — удивленно тянет Ёнбок, и Джебом всматривается в лицо мужчины — он и правда похож на госпожу Кан.

— Я не хотел… я не хотел… — жалобным голосом повторяет Санмин, пока Ёнбок перегибается через забор и видит стоящий с другой стороны телевизор, который Санмин пытался вынести.

— Я был уверен, что его здесь нет, — пораженно выдыхает Джебом, смотря сверху на корчащегося в муках совести мужчину. — Она мне все это время про него рассказывала, а я ей не верил…

Ёнбок достает из кармана наконец пригодившиеся наручники и пожимает плечами.

— Не все в реальности так, как нам кажется, хен. 


	14. 03:00

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Саундтрек: CO.AG music – Enter the Night**

Ощущение, будто его ударили по голове. Он тянется к ней нетвердой рукой и ощупывает, но нет – ни ран, ни влаги крови, ни боли, ведь то было лишь чувство, фантомный призрак звука, который он спросонья идентифицировал как прикосновение. Джинен открывает глаза и садится в постели. Под спиной мягко ощущается подушка, сверху теплое – пожалуй, слишком теплое для августа – одеяло, слева от него тихо спит Юджи, поджав ноги под себя и отвернувшись к стене. Он трет лицо ладонью, пытаясь прийти в себя, и встает с постели, чувствуя легкое головокружение.

Прошло несколько дней с того вечера, когда Юджи обнаружила их дом, залитый красным вином, и следов быть никак не может, но ему, повернувшему в небольшой коридор между кабинетом, спальней и гостиной неожиданно кажется, что на полу что-то темное, и сердце начинает тревожно биться быстрее. Он прищуривается, чтобы разглядеть, что это – нет, конечно, это не алые лужи, это всего лишь пульт. Пульт… почему пульт лежит на полу, да еще и здесь? Странно… Джинен нагибается и берет его, необъяснимо ясно ощущая прохладный пластик в ладони.

Пол под босыми ногами ощущается гладко и ровно, только чуть холодит пальцы. Обычно в доме тепло, но сейчас по ступням будто проходит дуновение ветра. С каких пор у них в доме от пола идет холод?

Джинен заходит в гостиную и осматривается – кроме него, никого там нет, и странно было предполагать обратное. Только вот что то был за шум? Телевизор неожиданно взрывается смехом, и Джинен вздрагивает. Экран сменяет кадры, освещая своими цветами часть комнаты, где стоит диван. Идет повтор развлекательного шоу, ведущий задает героям неуместные глупые вопросы, те усиленно притворяются, что им весело, закадровые зрители натужно смеются. Это не странно – шоу всегда казались Джинену фальшивой постановкой. Мерцание экрана тоже не странно. Странно то, что идет телевизор, который Джинен самолично выключил всего пару часов назад, а Юджи легла еще до него и вряд ли проснулась, включила его и легла спать обратно.

Он тянется к кнопке выключения, но отвлекается на что-то, что замечает краем глаза. Этим оказываются трепещущие тонкие шторы – с ними играет ветер, проникающий из распахнутого настежь окна. Окна, которое никто не оставлял открытым.

Джинен замирает и убирает палец от кнопки – ему неожиданно сильно не хочется оставаться в темноте в гостиной собственного дома, месте, которое прежде всегда дарило ему уют, а сейчас заставляет его передернуть плечами и замереть посреди комнаты в страхе сдвинуться с места.

Он переводит взгляд вперед и замирает. Во рту неожиданно становится кисло. Джинен делает шаг назад.

Ему кажется, что на кухне кто-то стоит. Он видит темную высокую тень и чувствует на себе взгляд. Джинен знает – если он видит тень, значит, тень видит его.

Он не понимает, кто это или что это, но его накрывает чувством безнадежного отчаяния. Их дом расположен в тупике, они здесь только вдвоем, сейчас глубокая ночь и Юджи спит, а он один на один с чем-то неизвестным, что сейчас, в темноте, смотрит прямо на него. Джинен не видит лица и не видит глаз – есть ли у этого глаза? Он не знает. Но оно – человек, тень – чувствует его, и Джинен знает это наверняка.

На спине выступает пот. Страх парализовал Джинена и не дает ему мыслить здраво, и он отчаянно борется с ним, пытаясь найти в себе силы хоть что-нибудь сделать.

Юджи спит в спальне, она одна, и ее некому защитить, кроме него самого. Если сейчас он поддастся тени, если позволит ей взять над собой верх, с Юджи сделают что-то плохое. Он не должен этого допустить.

Нога дрожит, и шаг выходит неровным, но он делает его, становясь чуть ближе к кухне. Боже, он не хочет, не хочет, не хочет идти, тело сковывает страхом, но он должен, да, должен, поэтому он двигает и второй ногой тоже.

Тень дергается и сдвигается в сторону чулана, исчезая из виду Джинена. Дверь в чулан скрыта от его глаз, ее перекрывает стеклянная горка. Через пару мгновений раздается звук захлопывающейся двери.

Что это? Кто это был? Кто заходил ночью в их дом и разбудил Джинена шумом? Он должен пойти за тенью, выглянуть наружу и осмотреться, но иррациональное чувство страха подойти к окну или двери заставляет остаться на месте.

Он усилием воли движется к телефону и поднимает трубку, вслушиваясь в глухие гудки, но затем опускает ее обратно. Полиция им не поможет, они не станут их слушать, ведь им кажется, что Джинен и Юджи сумасшедшие, но в собственной трезвости рассудка Джинен уверен: он знает, что он видел, и он верит своим глазам.

Только вот маленький червячок сомнений закрадывается внутрь, и он решает проверить себя – просто так, как он говорит себе, на всякий случай.

Свет телевизора не распространяется на кухню, и в ней темно. Ни единого луча не падает из окна – ночь беззвездная и безлунная, будто нарочно, но эти мысли Джинен отгоняет. Глупо думать, что сама природа ополчилась против них.

Он идет почти наощупь, глаза все никак не привыкнут к темноте, и ведет рукой по всему, до чего дотягивается – вот тумба, вот горка, слева издает электронный шум холодильник. Вот и чулан – узкий, небольшой, внутри мешки с рисом, мука и хозяйственные принадлежности. Вот дверь, ставшая знакомой за этот месяц, деревянная, темная, с небольшой стеклянной вставкой сверху. Джинен тянет к ней руку и поворачивает холодную металлическую ручку, но та не поддается. Заперто.

Заперто? Почему заперто? Он сам слышал, как она захлопнулась, видел своими глазами, как кто-то из кухни ушел сюда, в чулан, и отсюда вышел из дома. Джинен пробует еще раз, но ручка все так же поворачивается впустую, не давая сдвинуть дверь – та закрыта на замок.

Джинен накрывает ладонями лицо и длинно выдыхает, пытаясь успокоиться. В доме кто-то был, точно кто-то был, он трогал их вещи, включил телевизор, чем-то шумел – возможно, уронил пульт, и от этого звука Джинен проснулся. Ничего из этого не поддавалось сомнению кроме факта, что дверь, через которую вышла тень, была закрыта, никем не тронута.

Могло ли ему показаться? Он плохо спит в последнее время. Может, недостаток сна сказался на нем, и теперь он видит странные, необъяснимые вещи, плоды его воображения? Но он видел и слышал, чувствовал, что не один в комнате.

Джинен сглатывает и щелкает выключателем в чулане. Мешки стоят на месте, на полу нет никаких следов, и дверь кажется нетронутой. Он пробует ручку еще раз – нет, не поддается. Закрыто снаружи.

\- Черт…

Раздается стук, Джинен вздрагивает и оборачивается. Звук идет от входной двери. Он идет к ней быстро, не давая себе времени на то, чтобы струсить, и резко распахивает дверь.

\- Я увидел свет, - начинает Ёнджэ, с тревогой заглядывающий ему в лицо, и Джинен облегченно выдыхает – точно, ведь сегодня Ёнджэ следит за их домом, как он обещал во время последних посиделок.

\- Заходи, - тянет его на себя Джинен и закрывает за ними дверь.

Ёнджэ носком кроссовка цепляет задник другого и снимает их поочередно, оставаясь в полосатых носках. Джинен щелкает выключателем и в гостиной, и от искусственного света мгновенно становится спокойнее – это чувство, конечно, обманчиво.

\- Я проснулся от шума, - начинает Джинен, стоит им усесться на диван. – Тут шел телевизор – а я его выключал совершенно точно – и было распахнуто окно, - показывает он на него. – Я еще не успел закрыть, ты и сам видишь. Мне было как-то не по себе. Странное чувство, беспричинное, казалось бы, а с другой стороны я уверен в том, что делал, прежде чем лечь спать, и знаю наверняка, что в доме кто-то был. Я видел его.

На лице Ёнджэ мелькает удивление.

\- Видел?

\- Да, там, в кухне, стоял кто-то. Или что-то. Я видел тень, и я знаю, что это нечто смотрело на меня. Заметило меня. – Джинен потер руки, ему стало неожиданно холодно. – А потом ушло через дверь, заднюю, но дверь закрыта, я только что ее проверил сам. Звучит как бред, но я знаю, что я видел. Здесь был кто-то, и он ушел, хлопнув дверью.

Ёнджэ хмурится, внимательно заглядывая Джинену в лицо, и встает.

\- Давай я посмотрю.

Он идет к чулану, к той злополучной двери, и Джинен идет за ним в нелепой надежде, что Ёнджэ нажмет на ручку, и та поддастся, что дверь открыта, и он не сошел с ума. Только вот чертова дверь глуха к его мольбам, и она все так же насмешливо не поддается движениям ручки.

\- Она закрыта, - аккуратно говорит Ёнджэ.

\- Я говорю тебе правду. – Пытается убедить его Джинен, хватая его за руку – ему необходимо сейчас чье-нибудь тепло, ему становится плохо физически от сомнений, кружащих в голове. – Ты все это время был снаружи, Ёнджэ. Ты видел кого-нибудь? – с надеждой спрашивает он.

\- Нет, - извиняющимся тоном отвечает друг, сжимая, однако, его руку в своей. – Нет, я ничего не видел. И не слышал двери. Но, может, это потому, что машина все-таки стоит на определенном расстоянии отсюда, - пытается успокоить он поникшего Джинена. – Я мог просто не заметить шума. С утра нужно посмотреть траву у дома, примята ли она, может, этот человек перелез через забор.

\- Может, это и не человек вовсе, - убитым голосом отвечает Джинен. На лице его читается отчаяние.

\- В смысле?

\- Призрак, темная энергия, называй как угодно, - пожимает плечами Джинен и качает головой. – Это бред сумасшедшего, я знаю, но буквально вчера я видел местного чудака, иностранца, его зовут Бэм. Люди говорят, что он якобы что-то видит. Знаешь, духов. Он предложил мне помощь, а я посмеялся над ним, а сейчас думаю – нужно его позвать и попросить посмотреть дом.

\- Ты серьезно, Джинен?

Кажется, Ёнджэ думает, что у Джинена не все дома – лицо у него становится участливое, сочувствующее, он будто боится сказать ему в лицо вертящееся на языке «тебе нужно к врачу».

\- Нам некуда податься. На улице думают, что и у меня, и Юджи поехала крыша. Про Юджи это из-за того чертового печенья, про меня из-за похабного письма, которое кто-то написал от моего имени местной главе комитета. Люди косятся на нас. Недавно вообще начали говорить, что мы оба чокнулись потому, что Юджи потеряла ребенка! – Джинен сжимает руки в кулаки, сдерживая рвущуюся сквозь зубы ругань. – Я не представляю, откуда они это узнали. Юджи подумала, что им рассказала Хёчжун, потому что она никому больше не говорила, кроме нее. Она позвонила ей вчера и сильно с ней поругалась. А я… я не знаю, сомневаюсь, что это она. Скорее это тот, кто слал письма, тот, кто за всем этим стоит.

Джинен отходит от него и обнимает себя руками. Он выглядит напуганным, изможденным настолько, что хочется напоить его чаем и уложить спать.

\- За нами следят без перерыва, строят козни, залазят в наш дом. Меня не покидает чувство, что зло рядом со мной, ближе, чем может показаться. Вот я и думаю – может, это нечто потустороннее? Я никогда в такое не верил, но кто знает… нам ничего не мешает попробовать, все равно терять нечего.

Ёнджэ молча кусает губы, вглядываясь в лицо Джинена. Наконец, он кивает.

\- Пожалуй, ты прав. Позови этого шамана. Если дело в духах, он точно поможет.


	15. 17:14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Саундтрек: CO.AG music – The ones who never rest**

Пожалуй, шаман и сам выглядит как те, кого он, по его словам, видит – его внешний вид заставляет всех жителей улицы X, где он задержался по стечению никому не ведомых обстоятельств, оборачиваться ему вслед, а то и крутить пальцем у виска, намекая на его якобы недалекость (которой, если честно, он вовсе не отличается). Сколько лет ему, никто не знает, но выглядит он юным; должно быть, не больше тридцати. Мама Миран и Чеён иногда говорит маме Донхо – по секрету, конечно, так, чтобы никто не слышал – что будь обстоятельства другими, парнишка мог бы стать знаменитым, ведь лицо у него совсем кукольное, нежное, красивое даже для безвестного иностранца. Мама Донхо на это шикает и машет рукой – ей кажется, что шаман может услышать, когда о нем говорят вот так, за спиной. Может быть, это действительно так.

Наряд его напоминает что-то буддистское – он вечно закутан в ткани, которым не видно ни конца, ни начала, потому очертания фигуры его угадываются с трудом (мама Миран и Чеён, правда, думает, что фигурка у шамана ладная, но уж об этом она не говорит даже маме Донхо). Шаманских штучек он никаких не носит – ни звенящего, ни блестящего при нем никто никогда не видел. Вообще-то, шаманов на улице X уважают, только вот настоящих, а не таких самозванцев, как этот иностранец, а потому обращаться к нему за помощью зазорно, так что те, кто это делают, когда в их жизни наступает черная полоса, делают это тайно и под покровом ночи.

Джинен и Юджи, однако, зазорным звать в дом шамана не посчитали и не очень-то беспокоятся о мнении соседей, поэтому Бэм ступает на порог их дома вечером сентябрьского воскресенья, когда еще светит солнце и его, странного, пугающего жителей района, может увидеть кто угодно.

Он замирает перед дверью в их дом и запрокидывает голову вверх, вглядываясь, наверно, в небо, пока Джинен и Юджи стоят рядом, ожидая чего-то, хоть и сами не знают, чего.

Ночь, когда Джинен увидел тень, стала последней, когда Юджи выспалась. Теперь, когда она знает, что их страхи обоснованы и кто-то (или что-то) пытается свести их с ума, она совсем не может сомкнуть глаз, с тревогой прислушиваясь к скрипам, раздающимся в ночном доме. Пару ночей они с Джиненом ночевали на диване, всматриваясь в темноту, и в доме было тихо, но сегодня утром подушки с дивана оказались сброшены на пол, салфетка со столика висела на заборе, а сами они, задремавшие под утро, проснулись от шума бьющейся посуды – неведомым образом несколько тарелок, стоявших в шкафчике, разбитые вдребезги оказались на полу. Для Юджи это стало последней каплей, и она сказала Джинену срочно что-нибудь придумать, а идея у того была только одна.

\- Здесь много птиц, - разрывает тишину Бэм, и Юджи вздрагивает.

\- А, да, - отвечает ему Джинен, словно очнувшись от сна, в который он погрузился с открытыми глазами. – У нас растут деревья на участке, они едят с них ягоды.

Шаман улыбается уголком рта, и улыбка на его лице смотрится до того чужеродно, что у Юджи мелькают мысли о потустороннем мире, в котором тот, наверно, существует.

\- Они здесь не поэтому.

Тон у него такой, что ни спорить, ни задавать вопросов не хочется.

Они так и стоят на месте, пока Бэм медленно обходит дом, касаясь ладонью стен и смотря вперед, но взгляд его кажется стеклянным, направленным скорее внутрь себя. Шаман замирает у задней двери и, подумав немного, нажимает на ручку.

\- Открыть? – спохватывается Джинен тут же, и Бэм кивает.

\- Да, пожалуйста.

Юджи ловит себя на мысли, что человек, которого здесь ни во что не ставят, обращается с ней и Джиненом намного вежливее, чем местные уважаемые старожилы.

Заднюю дверь открывают впервые после переезда, и Юджи немного странно смотреть на чулан с другой стороны. В нем все так же, как и прежде – мешки, коробки и всякая всячина, которой не нашлось места в основной части дома.

Бэм неожиданно начинает дышать чаще. Взгляд его бегает вверх и вниз по окрашенным в белый стенам хаотично, беспорядочно, и совершенно непонятно, на что он смотрит – наверно, на все и сразу.

\- Здесь опасно, - неожиданно разрывает созданную им же тишину Бэм, обращаясь к замершему на пороге Джинену. – Здесь опасно, - с нажимом повторяет он.

Кажется, будто он не собирается говорить ничего больше, и Юджи решается задать вопрос.

\- Почему опасно? Что вы видите? Здесь духи?

\- Здесь ненависти столько, что ее можно… - он тянется вперед и сжимает пальцы. - …ощутить. Очень, очень много отрицательной энергии. Она тянет вас обоих вниз.

Джинен хмурится. Шаман говорит загадками, а он от загадок страшно устал, и разгадывать ему ничего не хочется.

\- Тут мертвые души? Вонгви, которые хотят отомстить?

Бэм смотрит на нее прямо, не пряча взгляда, и она ощущает прошедшийся по телу холодок.

\- Я ведь сказал вам, что здесь много птиц. Птицы не пускают вонгви близко. Но то, что их так много – плохой знак. Они чувствуют беду, которая на вас надвигается. Вам нужно уезжать отсюда.

\- Так дело в доме? – приоткрывает рот от удивления Джинен. – Но что это тогда, если не злые духи?

Шаман разворачивается и, подождав, пока они отойдут, выходит из чулана. Не понять, что в нем так кричит о его инаковости, ведь дело даже не в одежде – сейчас в моду входит то, на что странно бы косились всего пятнадцать лет назад. Нет, причина в ощущении, которое непременно появляется рядом с ним, схожем с предчувствием, накрывающим вдруг в пасмурные утра, что день будет не из лучших. Так и с Бэмом – хочешь, не хочешь, а стоя рядом с ним ловишь себя на ощущении, будто касаешься чего-то, во что ни за что не нужно лезть, и хочется запереться в небольшой комнатке без окон и с одним входом и сесть напротив него, чтобы не пропустить, если кто-то зайдет. 

\- Вы зря так всматриваетесь в иной мир, вам не мертвых нужно опасаться, - голос у него мягкий, журчащий, но звучит строго и перечить не хочется. - Уезжайте. Уезжайте как можно скорее. 

Юджи хочется расспросить шамана, узнать, что же он все-таки видит и на что похожи его ощущения, но она понимает, что он в лучшем случае не ответит, а в худшем и вовсе нашлет на нее какой-нибудь сглаз, чтобы поменьше болтала, ведь то, что он согласился им помочь, совсем не значит что он хороший и добрый человек. Да и есть ли они вообще, добрые хорошие люди? Теперь Юджи совсем не уверена.

\- Сколько мы вам должны?

От денег шаман не отказывается, наоборот, принимает с благодарностью, протягивая руки в вежливом жесте. Джинен отдает ему конверт и случайно касается обнаженной кожи ладони пальцами, и Бэм вздрагивает, широко распахивая глаза.

\- В доме нет камина, верно?

Джинен вопросительно оборачивается на Юджи, но та лишь пожимает плечами.

\- Нет.

Бэм тянет руку к Джинену снова, и тот, догадываясь, кладет свою поверх. Шаман сжимает ее и закрывает глаза, ничего не говоря, только время от времени усиливая хватку. Юджи смотрит на них обоих с тревогой, и особенно не по себе ей становится, когда поднимается ветер, с шумом проходясь по листьям деревьев.

Пахнет надвигающейся грозой.

Наконец, шаман отпускает руку Джинена и открывает глаза. На секунду тому кажется, что они поменяли цвет на голубой, но то лишь игра разыгравшегося воображения.

Бэм всматривается в него, ищет ответы на одному ему известные вопросы и кусает губы, будто терзаясь решением сказать что-то, что никому из них не понравится.

\- Опасайтесь огня, - наконец решается он и вскидывает глаза к небу, затянутому пепельными, будто состоящими из одного дыма тучами. Где-то недалеко раздается раскат грома.

Бэм уходит спешно, торопливо, как будто не хочет оставаться у их дома дольше, и это ни Джинену, ни Юджи не кажется хорошим знаком.

Они решаются вернутся на ночь в спальню, чтобы выспаться перед рабочим днем. За окном все так же шумит ливень, начавшийся почти сразу после прихода шамана.

\- Что думаешь? – разрывает тишину Джинен, откладывая в сторону газету и снимая очки, чтобы потереть чуть ноющую с непривычки переносицу.

\- По-моему, он и сам испугался, - задумчиво тянет Юджи, поправляя одеяло и зарываясь в него по подбородок. – Но меня он только еще больше запутал. Так и не сказал, кто это, но говорит, что не духи… а почему тогда надо из дома уезжать? Я не хочу уезжать, мне здесь нравится, это наш дом. Да и куда нам ехать?

\- Я все про огонь этот думаю. Что за огонь? Неужели нам дом подожгут?

\- Не каркай! – тут же отвечает Юджи, ставшая за последнюю неделю неожиданно суеверной. – Не будет ничего такого. В последние ночи было почти тихо. Может, это все наконец скоро кончится?..

Робкая надежда Юджи, к сожалению, разбивается вдребезги о реальность в ту же ночь – она просыпается от шума, настолько оглушительного, что кажется, будто что-то взорвалось. По телу проходит горячая дрожащая волна, ее бросает в пот и сердце начинает биться быстрее. Кем бы этот человек ни был, он сейчас у них дома, прямо тут, и если сейчас выйти, они смогут его поймать. Она трясет Джинена, уснувшего удивительно глубоко, и шепчет ему:

\- Джинен, этот человек здесь, скорее вставай, нам нужно выйти и спугнуть его.

Он садится в кровати и трет глаза.

\- Спугнуть? По-моему, боимся здесь только мы. – Он нервно облизывает губы, но все же соглашается выйти.

Проходит не больше пары минут с момента, когда в гостиной раздался этот кошмарно громкий звук, но кто бы в ней ни был тогда, сейчас внутри его нет. Вместо него они видят лежащие на полу разбитые рамки с их фотографиями и снесенный на пол разбитый телевизор.

\- О нет, - шепчет Джинен, и Юджи, накрывшая рот руками, невнятно отвечает ему:

\- Он все наши фото перебил… телевизор просто вдребезги…

\- Я не об этом, - с горечью говорит он ей, косясь в сторону их обеденного стола. Юджи ловит его взгляд. – Не смотри туда!

Но поздно – она оборачивается и видит на их белой, накрахмаленной скатерти красные уродливые потеки и труп расчлененной дворовой кошки.

Юджи плачет до самого утра. 


	16. Пауза

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Саундтрек: Floyd Lee Band - Mean Blues**

Чан хрустит фольгированной оберткой пару секунд, потом закидывает в рот печеньку и начинает жевать.

— Будешь? — милым голосом предлагает он, будто не рассказывал Джисону только что какую-то совершенно дикую историю.

— Мне не до печенья, у меня сердечко прихватило, — жалобно отвечает он, показательно хватаясь за грудь слева. Чан на это только смеется.

— Даже орео не хочется? — прищуривается он, и броня Джисона трескается в считанные секунды.

— Орео хочется всегда, — признает он, сдаваясь и протягивая ладошку.

Печенье вкусно похрустывает во рту, прослойка у него нежная-нежная, а само оно покрыто шоколадом — словом, просто идеальное лакомство. По крайней мере, по скромному Джисонову мнению.

— Значит, не призраки, — возвращаясь к истории, говорит Джисон, искоса поглядывая на Чана.

— Неа, — довольно улыбается он. — Как я ни пытался тебя склонить на сторону зла, ты не поддался.

Джисон гордо хмыкает. По его плечам неожиданно проходит волна дрожи, и он понимает, что сам незаметно для себя успел замерзнуть.

— Похолодало, да, — соглашается Чан, замечая его движение. — Скоро дождь начнется.

— Слушай, ну каковы менты, а, — восхищенно говорит ему Джисон. — Они так быстро поверили тому, что говорят люди. Разве так бывает?

— Ты сталкивался с полицией когда-нибудь?

Чан чуть покачивает ногой и смотрит на Джисона задумчиво, внимательно — кажется, он довольно проницательный парень.

— Я выгляжу как тот, кто сталкивался с полицией? — приподнимает бровь Джисон, утягивая еще одну печеньку.

— Да, — не ведет бровью Чан.

— Подловил, — соглашается Джисон. — Было пару раз.

На него в ответ смотрят чуть насмешливо, и Джисону хочется сделать что-нибудь дурацкое — например, достать из-за пазухи неизвестно как оказавшийся там торт и макнуть Чана в него лицом, чтобы не смотрел свысока.

— И что, очень они горели желанием идти тебе на помощь?

— Ладно-ладно, урыл, ясно мне все, полиция — величайшее зло.

— Да не то чтобы, просто они такие же люди, как и все остальные. Им тоже бывает лень хоть что-нибудь делать и они так же подвластны мнению общества. Кстати, тут причина лежит именно в последнем, — объясняет Чан, играя браслетом на руке.

— Типа как в «Три билборда на границе Эббинга, Миссури», — бормочет себе под нос Джисон, вспоминая фильм, который смотрел с другом Хёнджином пару лет назад. Хёнджин тогда уснул еще на первых минутах и пускал ему на плечо слюни почти два часа.

— Типа того, — неожиданно для него соглашается Чан, приятно его удивляя.

— Любишь фильмы?

— Может быть, — загадочно улыбается он в ответ.

Джисон, видя его улыбку, срочно запрещает себе испытывать к нему какие-либо романтические чувства, зная из подростковых драм, что такие улыбчивые мальчики обычно делают больнее всего, а это не то, чего он хотел бы от своего первого опыта.

— Окей, допустим, с полицией ясно. Но у Джинена и Юджи проблемы не только с ними. Они поссорились с Хёчжун из-за слухов, то есть от нее помощи ждать не приходится, с Марком все мутно, соседи их вообще тихо ненавидят. Тут, конечно, очень грамотно все было.

— В плане?

— Мне кажется, это было сделано специально — то, что их… подловили на странностях, если так можно сказать, именно те соседи, которые имеют наибольшее влияние на улице. — Объясняет Джисон, мысленно перебирая факты, которые ему известны. — Наверно, с расчетом на то, что в случае чего им просто никто не станет помогать.

Чан достает из рюкзака банку газировки и начинает с преувеличенным вниманием ее открывать, и это его молчание Джисон решает счесть за согласие.

— Тема с шаманом, кстати, такая знакомая, — добавляет Джисон, неожиданно вспомнив историю из своего детства. — Мои родители носили меня в детстве к одному, чтобы узнать, какое меня ждет будущее.

— Я слышал, это распространенная практика в Корее.

— Сейчас не то чтобы, больше сами дома такое проводят, а раньше каждого второго так таскали. Я выбрал чартоги. — Голос у Джисона становится довольный, потому что своим выбором он гордится.

— Хлеб? К чему это? — с интересом спрашивает Чан, делая глоток.

— К удаче. Тому, кто выбирает чартоги, всегда и во всем будет сопутствовать удача, — голосом старца, каким он рисует себе в своем воображении среднестатистического шамана, говорит Джисон.

Чан фыркает.

— Тебе подходит.

— Но с шаманом из твоей истории ничего не понятно. Я думаю, не наврал ли он им? Не особо я верю в то, что они что-то видят. — Замечает Джисон, мотая головой, когда Чан предлагает ему колу, и встает.

Ему до сих пор не ясно, каким образом сталкеру удавалось следить за Юджи и Джиненом. Забор в том единственном месте, где он сохранился в натуральную величину, довольно высок, поэтому вариант с тем, что человек просто стоял посреди тупика и смотрел вперед, Джисон отметает сразу. Да и к тому же, его бы так наверняка заметили, ведь это попросту глупо.

Он отходит на пару метров от дома и поднимает руку, отмечая примерную высоту тогда еще целого забора под заинтересованным взглядом Чана, обернувшегося, чтобы узнать, чем он занимается.

— Я все думаю, как за ними следили, — объясняет Джисон, всматриваясь в провалы окон. — С этой стороны ничего нельзя было разглядеть, забор перекрывал окна. Но вот если… — он смещается влево и прищуривает глаза, все так же отмечая рукой невидимую преграду. — Если встать здесь, можно было кое-что разглядеть.

Джисон смещается еще сильнее и упирается в полуразвалившееся ограждение вокруг недостроенного заброшенного дома. У дома нет обшивки и не доделана крыша, но есть несколько окон, одно из которых выходит на «плохой» дом, рядом с которым устроил пикник Чан. Пока Джисон делает мысленные подсчеты, тот вытягивает вперед затекшие ноги и делает вид, что прилег принять солнечные ванны, игнорируя затянутое тучами небо.

— Оо, — удивленно тянет Джисон, прикидывая, как перемахнуть через забор, но передумывает.

Он возвращается к их импровизированной лавочке и говорит:

— Итак, мысль. — Чан приоткрывает один глаз, давая понять, что не уснул и готов слушать. — От того дома, — показывает за свое плечо Джисон, — открывается очень хороший вид на этот. Если взять бинокль, наверняка можно и в окна без проблем заглянуть. Ставлю на то, что следили за ними оттуда.

— Что насчет других вариантов?

— Справа тоже можно, но я больше за этот вариант, потому что справа видны не те окна. Я бы снимал слева, если бы нужно было камерой показать, что за ними следят.

— А сзади? — не отстает Чан, и Джисон улыбается.

— Ты и сам знаешь, что там пустырь. Ни один нормальный человек не будет прятаться на пустыре. И, опять же — вид не на те окна.

— То есть ты считаешь, что за ними следили из недостроенного дома?

— Да.

Лицо у Чана становится сложное, нечитаемое, и Джисон догадывается.

— Я угадал? — ошарашенно выдает он. — Угадал, да?

Его новый друг ухмыляется.

— Ты не ошибся с выбором профессии. Угадал, да. Может, и конец уже знаешь?

— Неет, — тут же спешит переубедить его Джисон. — Ничего не знаю и нет никаких сил ждать разгадки. Что было дальше? Мы подходим к концу?

— До дождя должны успеть, — задумчиво отвечает Чан, вглядываясь в небо. — Дальше была ночь на тринадцатое сентября тысяча девятьсот девяносто седьмого года, около одиннадцати вечера. 


	17. 22:40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Саундтрек: Kevin MacLeod - Ice Demon**

Когда Джинен заговорил о том, что им было бы неплохо купить свой дом, Юджи не восприняла его слова всерьез: в конце концов, они всего лишь два молодых учителя, и зарплаты у них, конечно, довольно неплохие, да и много льгот от государства, но перспектива заиметь жилье все-таки оставалась призрачной. Так Юджи ему и сказала — мы не можем себе этого позволить, не витай в облаках.

На тот момент они жили в съемной квартире на окраине Мунгёна, небольшого города с населением чуть больше восьмидесяти тысяч человек. Туда их определили работать сразу после университета, сначала Джинена, закончившего на два года раньше, а затем и Юджи, и они не жаловались: провинциальная школа брала на себя ответственность оплачивать половину арендной платы, что для них, вчерашних студентов, оказалось очень хорошей финансовой помощью.

— За квартиру полностью платить не надо, на еду мы тоже тратим не много, и вдобавок директор Бан обещал со следующего месяца увеличить зарплату. Если подкопить пару лет, то это вполне реально! — воодушевленно убеждал ее Джинен. — Сама подумай, может быть, скоро нас станет уже трое.

Для Юджи тогда это стало весомым аргументом: ютиться с ребенком в однокомнатной съемной квартире показалось ей ночным кошмаром, а до новости о ее бесплодии оставалась еще пара лет.

Они начали откладывать деньги и накопили уже неплохую сумму к моменту, когда в январе девяносто седьмого Ёнджэ рассказал им о новом застраиваемом районе в Канвондо, в городе Вонджу. Он жил там почти с самого окончания университета и город этот очень рекомендовал, вдобавок обещал помочь им с выплатой денег за дом.

— Дома совсем новые, и строят на века, как раз то, что вам нужно. Правда, они далековато от центра, но за счет этого стоят значительно дешевле. На машине добраться проблем не будет, — уверил их Ёнджэ и они, подумав, решились съездить в Вонджу посмотреть дом.

Он понравился им сразу: не неприлично большой, но и не маленький, с землей, на которой можно было бы посадить свои овощи и фрукты и поставить качели. Однако цена смущала — он оказался на три миллиона вон дороже, чем они планировали, и даже страховка, выплаченная после смерти отца Джинена, не покрывала трат. Джинен и Юджи думали было искать другие варианты, но Ёнджэ настоял на этом, предложив одолжить им недостающую сумму. Брать в долг Джинену было крайне неловко, но Юджи это место так запало в сердце, что он нехотя согласился.

Они купили дом в январе, но въехали только летом, когда закончился контракт с их прошлой школой. Каждая деталь в доме, каждый предмет был выбран Юджи с заботой и любовью, и, хоть они и успели прожить на улице X всего месяц, она прикипела к ней душой и ни за что не хотела никуда уезжать. Ей и в голову не приходило, что придется так поступить.

Но это было до того, как на их обеденном столе оказался труп дворовой кошки.

— Я не знаю, что нам делать, Юджи, — откладывает в сторону томик собрания сочинений Достоевского Джинен и смотрит на нее просящим взглядом, будто умоляя дать решение этой задаче, только вот решения у Юджи никакого нет. — Мы только переехали, работать в школе еще два семестра как минимум, а срочно переводиться в другую… это испортит всю историю стажа, сразу начнутся вопросы, куда и почему, да и вообще директора такого не любят, год, тем более, скоро уже кончится.

Она делает глоток горького кофе и морщится — все-таки черный ей не нравится, не понятно, чем она думала, когда наливала полную чашку.

— Думаешь, я этого не понимаю? Конечно, нас никто нигде не ждет. Но ты слышал шамана — он сказал, что нужно уезжать, что случится беда, да и без шамана это ясно. У нас дом как проходной двор, — она резко ставит чашку, та фарфорово напугано звякает о столешницу, — сюда залазят, видимо, все, кому не лень. Будь моя воля, я бы установила сверху на забор колючую проволоку и поставила вторые входные двери, а еще решетки на окна, но сколько это все будет стоить? Еще два миллиона вон? Три? — Юджи качает головой и обнимает себя руками. — У нас этих денег нет. Мы должны Ёнджэ еще около семьсот пятидесяти тысяч.

— Да, я помню.

— Свободных денег нет вообще. Мы не можем даже переждать где-нибудь в отеле, мы просто не можем себе это позволить. У нас и друзей тут толком нет. Эта Хёчжун…

Лицо у Юджи неожиданно становится злое, напряженное, она сжимает руку в кулак, и Джинена накрывает волной неподдельного удивления — такой он ее прежде не видел.

— Можно поговорить с Ёнджэ, — предлагает он, но Юджи тут же отмахивается.

— Нет, точно нет, мне и так стыдно, что мы одолжили у него деньги, еще и на шею к нему садиться, жить в его доме? Вдобавок он молодой мужчина, привыкший жить один. Нет, нужно придумать что-то еще.

Джинен облизывает губы. Есть у него одна мысль, но Юджи она не понравится, да и, честно говоря, ему самому она тоже нравится не слишком.

— Можно поговорить с моей мамой… — начинает он.

Юджи пораженно на него смотрит.

— Оппа, она буквально подарила нам всю страховку твоего папы, чтобы мы купили дом. Мы просто не имеем права просить ее о чем-то еще. Хотя, знаешь…

Джинен заранее чувствует, что идея Юджи ему совсем не понравится.

— Только не говори мне…

— Можно поехать к моим родителям. Да, можно, — решительно говорит она. — У нас большой дом, мы не сильно их стесним, и, вдобавок, это ненадолго.

Последнюю фразу она произносит уже не так уверенно — действительно ли ненадолго?

Джинен морщится и трет лоб: жить у тестя и тещи ему не хочется также, как и Юджи не хочется жить у свекрови, ведь это наверняка будет крайне неловко. Для Юджи-то они родители, а ему они в лучшем случае знакомые — вышло так, что они с ними почти не видятся.

— Ездить из Кёнгидо на работу? Юджи, ты уверена?

Она трет лоб и садится на диван рядом с Джиненом, смотря перед собой, туда, где прежде стоял телевизор. Теперь там не стоит ничего, и тумба кажется сиротливо-голой, неухоженной деталью в их уютной гостиной. Рамок для фотографий теперь тоже нет, сами они, сложенные, лежат в тумбе на одной из полок.

— Да, далеко, а что ты предлагаешь? Если мы и впрямь поедем к твоей маме, оттуда надо будет вообще всю ночь ехать на работу, ты и сам понимаешь, что это просто невозможно.

— Наверно, у нас и правда нет других вариантов, — Джинен соглашается, но лицо у него все так же опечаленное, брови сведены вместе. — В принципе, если выезжать в шесть тридцать и ехать по скоростному шоссе, будем успевать к первому уроку, — неуверенно говорит он. — Вставать придется рановато, но, может, и ложиться тогда начнем раньше, наладим режим.

Он пытается искать в ситуации хоть что-то хорошее, но на Юджи это больше не действует, она даже не улыбается, услышав его фальшиво-воодушевленный тон.

— Я тоже этого не хочу, оппа-я, правда. Это наш дом, я никуда не хочу отсюда уезжать. Не понимаю, за что нам это все?..

Ее риторический вопрос повисает в воздухе, Джинен на него только отводит взгляд в сторону. Юджи вздыхает и идет в кухню, чтобы снять трубку висящего на стене телефона.

— Алло, мам, это я. — Голос у нее вмиг становится юный, едва ли не подростковый, будто ей снова семнадцать, и она звонит матери от подруги, чтобы отпроситься остаться с ночевкой. Юджи неловко и совсем не хочется обременять родителей, но в этот раз у них и правда не осталось выхода. — Прости, что поздно, что-то я не подумала… Да, все в порядке, а ты как? Как колени? Не ноют больше?.. Понятно, хорошо, я же говорила тебе мазать их тайским бальзамом… что звоню? Хотела кое-о-чем попросить. Нет, нет, говорю же, все отлично, просто мы тут решили кое-что поменять дома. Да, ты знаешь, плитка в ванной отходить начала, хотя живем тут всего ничего, и вдобавок мне перестал нравиться цвет стен в спальне, мы хотим нанять рабочих подремонтировать это все… ну не ругайся, может, мы продешевили с материалами… Да, вот, хотела спросить, можно мы на время ремонта поживем у вас немного? Пару дней всего… Спасибо большое, мама, ты нас спасла!

Последнее слово звучит с облегчением и благодарностью, дежурно, и госпожа Мун едва ли догадывается, что спасла их буквально — правда, они и сами не знают, от чего именно.

— Мы приедем завтра, хорошо? Купить чего-нибудь по дороге? Фруктов, мяса? Нет-нет, не нужно, у нас есть деньги, нам недавно зарплату повысили…

Она кладет трубку через минуту, и ее лицо, на время разговора с матерью ставшее детским, снова омрачается тяжелыми мыслями о скорой поездке, которую не назовешь иначе, чем бегство из собственного дома.

Юджи возвращается к нему на диван.

— Поедем завтра с утра. Там, наконец, можно будет вздохнуть спокойно.

Джинен осторожно обнимает ее за плечи, но она, к счастью, расслабляется в его руках и прижимается ближе, принимая от него поцелуй в макушку.

— Теперь все будет хорошо. Нужно пережить одну только ночь, и все будет в порядке. А потом я обязательно что-нибудь придумаю, обещаю.

Юджи задремывает у него на плече, а у Джинена неожиданно по спине вверх проходит волна дрожи, и его передергивает. Странное ощущение холодка пробегает по ногам, будто вдруг поднялся ветер, и он слышит стук. Стук глухой, такой, будто кто-то очень осторожно закрыл дверь или поставил что-то так, чтобы его не услышали.

Джинен садится прямо, прислушиваясь, но звуков больше нет, только вот теперь он не может заставить себя не думать о том, что это мог быть за стук. Кто-то вошел в дом. Кто-то вошел в дом. Кто-то вошел в дом и сейчас зайдет в гостиную и зарежет их большим мясницким ножом, оставляя лужи крови на диване, полу и стенах.

Он накрывает ладонью бешено колотящееся сердце, пытаясь успокоить его и перестать часто дышать. Ему кажется, ему кажется, мало ли, какие звуки можно услышать ночью? Может, кто-то приехал на машине домой и громко хлопнул дверью багажника? Нет, они слишком далеко от остальных домов, это не было бы здесь слышно. Хорошо, тогда это стройка, где-то неподалеку строят дом из блоков… ночью? Нет, нет, нет… Звук был в доме, он был в доме, он наверняка был прямо здесь.

— Юджи, — он трясет ее за плечи, но она недовольно морщится и не открывает глаз. — Юджи-я, прошу тебя, проснись, Юджи…

— Что? — она говорит хрипло, как человек, которого против его воли разбудили посреди становящегося глубоким сна.

— Юджи, нужно встать, нам нужно встать и выйти из дома сейчас же.

— Что? — теперь она говорит более осознанно и пытается сфокусировать на нем взгляд. — Зачем?

Она говорит громко, и Джинену от этого становится страшнее, потому что он знает, что тот, кто вошел в дом, ее слышит.

— Тише, пожалуйста, Юджи, — шепчет он умоляюще и тянет ее, заставляя-таки подняться на ноги.

— Джинен-оппа, в чем дело? — она говорит тише, но все еще достаточно громко, когда он тянет ее к двери.

— Я слышал стук, — шепотом отвечает он.

Позднее Юджи будет вспоминать эту ночь и задаваться вопросом, почему она повела себя так, как повела. Был ли это сон, не до конца выпустивший ее из своих объятий, или то раздражение на Джинена, иррациональное чувство обиды, что он, ее любимый человек, неспособен был ее защитить в своем собственном доме, и ей пришлось самой решать проблему поиска места, где можно переждать бурю, о которой предупредил Бэм — она не знала, но почему-то в ответ на шепот Джинена она вздохнула и ответила:

— Я хочу пить.

— Что? — растерянно переспрашивает Джинен. — Юджи, не сейчас…

Он осекается. Юджи движется в сторону кухни, наверное, чтобы взять из шкафчика кружку и налить из-под крана воды, которой ей так нестерпимо вдруг захотелось, а справа от нее, куда не смотрит она, но смотрит Джинен, через стенки стеклянной горки видно стоящего у дверей чулана человека.

Его черты смазаны из-за преграды, через которую на него смотрит Джинен, будто он, как в детстве, смотрит на солнце через осколок зеленой стеклянной бутылки, только сейчас в его сердце не живое чувство изумления от красоты преломленных лучей, а ощущающийся тяжелой, разбухающей от дождя землей страх, которого становится все больше и больше. Ему становится тяжело дышать.

Кажется, что Юджи идет как обычно, но он видит все неожиданно медленно — должно быть, потому, что ни он, ни человек у чулана не движутся. Юджи пока не видит его, но он сам видит их обоих, однако Джинен думает — если Юджи его не заметит, может, удастся вывести ее из дома, может, он сможет запереть дверь изнутри и остаться с ним один на один, только бы Юджи не пострадала, только бы…

— Юджи?

Его произнесенное шепотом слово падает камнем в тишину, и он видит, как человек улыбается. Его улыбка, искаженная стеклом горки, кажется кривым оскалом.

— Да что опять?! — недовольно восклицает она.

— Юджи, только не оборачивайся, — Джинен сжимает ее руку в своей, и она чувствует, что его ладонь покрылась влагой.

Если она его не заметит, если не успеет испугаться, ее ноги не будут ощущаться двумя приклеившимися к полу булыжниками, которые невозможно сдвинуть с места — именно так чувствует сейчас свои потяжелевшие ступни Джинен.

— Почему?

Джинен тянется к ней и срывающимся голосом выдыхает ей на ухо:

— За тобой кто-то стоит.

Он дергается с места, пока Юджи губительно медленно оборачивается вопреки словам Джинена, и когда она, наконец, оказывается лицом к кухне, мужчина подбегает к ним и, с силой замахнувшись, бьет ее по голове битой. Хватка ее руки в руке Джинена обмякает, она становится одновременно мягкой и тяжелой, как влажная вата, и соскальзывает, да, буквально соскальзывает на пол, с глухим стуком ударяясь об него головой.

Ее тело, каждую черточку, каждый изгиб которого Джинен знает и любит, одетое в длинную, какую-то совсем не девичью ночную рубашку, лежит между ним и человеком с улыбкой акулы, а на ее лбу остается странная тут же начавшая краснеть вмятина.

Кислород застревает в глотке, он будто вдруг забывает, как надо правильно дышать, и закашливается, сгибаясь и прикрывая глаза, чтобы не видеть, как человек с битой замахивается и с силой опускает ее ему на макушку, от чего его тело превращается в паршивый дырявый мешок с рисом, и он падает, падает, падает, не понимая, где он начинается и где кончается и есть ли он вообще.

А потом он не видит ничего. 


	18. 00:00

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Саундтрек: Denis Stelmakh - Dark**

Шум стоит такой, будто ее голову засунули в барабан и бьют по нему палками изо всех сил, и нет ни конца, ни края этому оглушающему гулу. Хочется от него укрыться, спрятаться, она думает было накрыть руками уши, но вдруг забывает, где у нее руки и что надо сделать, чтобы ими пошевелить.

Чувство странное: она знает, что у нее есть тело и она умеет двигаться, но где оно — ее тело? Как заставить его работать? Думать об этом совершенно невозможно в таком шуме, думать не получается совсем, и она молится, чтобы стало тише, пока не понимает — шума нет. Его нет, это не шум, это боль, заливающая ее голову от темечка до самой шеи, а звук, стоящий в ушах — гул ее собственной бегущей по венам напуганной крови, поднявшейся горячей волной вверх, к месту, где боль нашла свой очаг. Там все пульсирует, живет какой-то своей, неподвластной Юджи жизнью, и с ее губ срывается стон.

Что происходит? Почему так больно, и где, черт возьми, ее тело, где ее силы на то, чтобы восстановить связь между ним и импульсами мозга?

Память приходит не сразу. Какое-то время вся ее суть уменьшается, сужается до размеров того храма боли, что теперь у нее где-то вверху головы, и ей кажется, что она сама — боль, и такая у нее теперь жизнь, но это ощущение постепенно отпускает, и возвращается образ летящей прямо ей в лицо биты, которой замахнулся человек с глазами убийцы.

Джинен просил ее уйти… она спала… мама ждет завтра к себе… кошка на столе… ребенок, зовущий мать и безвольно опустивший окровавленные ладони… она хотела пить… кухня… удар.

Ее ударили, ах, точно, ее ударили, вот почему так больно, вот почему так шумит в ушах кровь и раскалывается голова. Но где она сама? Надо открыть глаза.

Она думает об этом несколько тяжелых, бесконечных минут, пока не удается разлепить почему-то очень сухие веки. Перед глазами все расплывается, будто на зрачки намазали белой густой пены, получающейся, когда взбивают сливки. Проморгаться, нужно проморгаться, и пелена спадет, но моргать так тяжело, так сложно, почему моргать так сложно? Вот бы помог кто, сдвинул с места окаменевшие веки, поднял заботливой рукой… вот бы Джинен помог, но она не знает, где Джинен, да и что это за глупость, разве мог бы он помочь ей сбросить с глаз белесую завесу?

Постепенно та уходит, и ей удается сфокусировать тяжело поддающиеся глаза. Голова ее повернута на бок, и она видит коврик у двери удивительно близко к своему лицу — да, точно, она лежит на полу, упала после того, как ее ударили. Она на пробу шевелит пальцами, чувствуя облегчение от того, что тело наконец ей поддалось, и неожиданно чувствует на запястьях крепкую хватку. Сил на то, чтобы испугаться, не хватает, и она обреченно поднимает руки, готовясь увидеть на них чужие пальцы, но вместо этого видит намотанную над кистями веревку, заставляющую плотно прижать ладони друг к другу.

Юджи тяжело сглатывает теплую, неприятно долго бывшую во рту слюну и начинает дышать через рот — почему-то ей не хватает воздуха. В голову приходит мысль о Джинене: где он? Ударили ли его так же, как и ее, или ему удалось совладать с нападавшим, и полиция уже едет к дому? Ей так хотелось бы в это верить, но душное объятие веревки на запястьях не дает пространства надеждам.

Бессознательно Юджи двигает ощущающейся затекшей ногой и понимает, что касается чего-то мокрого. Ощущение горячей, склизкой влаги неприятно поражает ее, и она отдергивает ногу, не зная, действительно ли она хочет знать, что это было. Ей вспоминается та кошка, ее вывернутые на стол глянцевые на вид внутренности и кровь, заливающая все тело и впитавшаяся в слипшуюся в колтуны грязную шерсть, и желудок тут же сжимается в спазме исторгнуть все, что в нем есть. Она закрывает глаза и глубоко дышит, пытаясь взять себя в руки. С закрытыми глазами ее слух обостряется, и она слышит чужие шаги. Звук чуть липнущий, какой бывает, если ходить по полу босиком. Она едва удерживается, чтобы не всхлипнуть в голос — эти шаги ей не знакомы, а значит, это не Джинен, это тот сумасшедший, пробравшийся в их дом.

— Я знаю, что ты проснулась, — раздается гадкий странный смешок, и Юджи по одному этому звуку обреченно понимает: этот человек действительно болен, и что бы она ему ни сказала, он вряд ли станет ее слушать.

Она открывает глаза, медленно двигает головой, поворачивая голову в ту сторону, откуда раздавался звук, и вздрагивает, увидев чужое улыбающееся лицо прямо над собой, так близко, что чувствуется зловонное дыхание.

— Де… — язык ее не слушается, но Юджи упрямо заставляет его шевелиться. — Деньги в моей сумке в кошельке и в спа… — Чужой визгливый смех не дает ей договорить, он режет по ушам, заставляя ее морщиться.

— Правда думаешь, что мне нужны ваши деньги? Не думал, что ты такая дура, — кажется, он искренне удивляется — брови его взлетают вверх и выражение лица становится еще неприятнее.

Его улыбка, его живое подвижное лицо пугают Юджи намного больше, чем пугала бы напряженная холодная маска — он выглядит откровенно сошедшим с ума, а Юджи еще со времен пар по психологии в университете помнит, что от душевнобольных людей очень непросто отвязаться, а в ее случае — после встречи с таким остаться в живых.

— А сама то на пианино играет, то словами заумными бросается, а на деле — полная дура! — забавляется человек, покачиваясь вперед и назад.

Его смуглая кожа покрыта грязными разводами и пылью, на нем одежда в пятнах, от которой так сильно пахнет потом, что даже дыша через рот чувствуется осадок на языке. Он не кореец — понимает вдруг Юджи, нет, в чертах его лица есть что-то хищное, дикое. Японец? Или китаец?

— А я всегда знал, что учителя — идиоты, еще когда маленьким совсем был, но пока с вами жил наверняка убедился.

Что? Что такое этот человек говорит? Что значит — с вами?

Его губы складываются в кривую, дрожащую букву «о», кажется, он искренне удивляется.

— Неужели не знала? Так и не догадалась, а? — он кажется довольным, почти счастливым, будто неведение Юджи — лучшее, что могло произойти в его жизни. — А он, значит, перехитрил вас обоих, ага, перехитрил, — он кивает сам себе, как китайский болванчик, и снова хихикает.

Он вдруг замолкает и словно бы впадает в транс, продолжая раскачиваться на месте, но уже ничего не говоря. Юджи отводит от него взгляд, думая, что может его разозлить, если будет долго смотреть, и возвращается мыслями к тому мокрому, чего коснулась ногой какое-то время назад. Она думает было приподняться на локтях, чтобы разглядеть получше, но руки все так же связаны и не дают этого сделать.

— Хочешь на муженька своего посмотреть? — догадывается очнувшийся от своего странного состояния человек и, судя по звукам, подымается на ноги. — Ну, ладно, я сегодня добрый.

Он перешагивает через нее и нагибается чуть дальше того места, где касаются пола ее ступни, чтобы поднять за ворот бессознательное тело Джинена.

Юджи не удается сдержать вскрик: лицо его все в крови, буквально залито, и она не видит, чтобы его грудь подымалась.

— Нет! Нет! — ей хочется кричать, но голос сиплый, тихий, однако человек все равно злится на нее и отпускает Джинена прямо в воздухе, отчего он мешком падает на пол, сильно ударяясь головой.

— Не умер он, закрой рот, — шипит китаец и возвращается к месту, где сидел до этого, чтобы потянуть Юджи за плечи и усадить, заставляя опереться спиной о стену — наверно, чтобы видеть ее лицо.

Он смотрит на нее широко распахнутыми глазами так внимательно, что она не удерживается и, чувствуя на себе его взгляд, начинает смотреть в ответ. В глазах его не видно ничего — ни боли, не удовольствия, ни раскаяния, они как осушенные до дна озера — пустые и блеклые.

— Готовишь ты, конечно, ужасно, — он морщится, — муженек вот намного лучше, люблю, когда он что-нибудь готовит, особенно если с мясом…

Пока он облизывается, вспоминая, наверно, что-то из кулинарных шедевров Джинена, Юджи возвращается мыслями к тем его словам о жизни в их доме.

— Простите, я очень стараюсь, но получается плохо, — Юджи извиняется, не узнавая свой голос, и человек, кажется, удивляется.

— Да ничего, я тоже готовить не умею, — неожиданно примирительно сообщает он, так, будто они познакомились на каком-нибудь образовательном семинаре, где случайно оказались посажены рядом, и теперь обмениваются ничего не значащей информацией, которой люди обычно заполняют неловкую тишину, повисшую в перерывах между выступлениями. — Жалко только что поесть с вами было нельзя, — жалуется человек, — приходилось по ночам вылезать, но это он мне запретил.

— Хотите, я накрою вам стол? — предлагает Юджи, отчаянно надеясь, что мужчина купится и развяжет ее запястья.

— Не стоит, — светским тоном отказывается тот, — я поел, пока вы спали.

Он ведет подбородком, кивая в сторону кухонных тумб, и Юджи, чуть задрав голову, действительно видит стоящую там кастрюлю с супом и несколько тарелок с закусками.

— На диване, наверно, неудобно было спать, — сочувствующим голосом говорит она, заведомо зная, что, конечно, человек спал не там, и пытаясь узнать, где именно в доме он прятался.

— На каком диване! — он вскакивает, разъяренный — наверно, то, что Юджи сказала, ему не понравилось. — Я на голых досках спал, откуда у вас на чердаке диван, ты совсем того?!

— На чердаке?..

Слова человека становятся для Юджи ударом. Сколько они с Джиненом ни говорили о том, как кому-то удается пробраться в их дом, им и близко не приходило в голову, что человек, замышляющий сделать с ними нечто ужасное, находится с ними под одной крышей. Она грешила на плохие, легко открывающиеся снаружи окна, на входные двери, но чтобы так, на чердаке, о существовании которого они с Джиненом даже не знали? Прямо над ними? Все это время он жил прямо над ними, ел их еду и слушал, как они гадают, кто делает все эти ужасные вещи?!

У нее темнеет в глазах, хочется оттянуть ворот платья, но сил в руках словно бы нет совсем. Человек же наслаждается ее эмоциями, ее неверием, ужасом и шоком, впитывает ее ощущения, будто бы смотря развлекательное шоу — одно из тех, где зрители громко смеются за кадром.

— Я как объявление увидел, сразу понял, что будет интересно, — он делится охотно, живо, только смысл его слов его Юджи понимает с трудом. — Мама купила мне компьютер уже давно, ей не хочется со мной возиться, вот же старая сука… зато компьютер — вещь! Столько всего отыскать можно…

Человек неожиданно меняет положение: он садится напротив нее и медленно начинает стягивать с ноги чулок.

— Он сам что-то делал, записки, что ли, я не видел… сказал, следил за вами, — он снимает второй чулок и отбрасывает их оба в сторону. — А потом привел меня, все показал и завел в комнату за кухней. Там дверка на потолке, не видно так сразу, но я-то увидел… потянешь — появляется лесенка. Шумновато немного, твой муженек и услышал, мда… — он цокает языком и разводит ноги Юджи. — Ну, и сказал еще мне, чтобы только по ночам выходил, и чтобы делал всякое, типа, призраки…

Человек достает из кармана растянутых пыльных спортивных штанов пачку сигарет и неспеша поджигает одну из них. Юджи пугают его неторопливые действия, она боится оставаться на месте, но и послушно терпеть все, что он решил в своей сумасшедшей голове с ней сделать, она тоже не станет. Надо хотя бы попытаться убежать, обязательно надо… но как бросить Джинена? Нет, нельзя.

— Вообще-то он просил вас не трогать, — делится он доверительно, — но я подумал, с чего я должен его слушать? Тем более, знаю, что он тебя ненавидит.

Слово соскальзывает с его языка почти нежно, ласково, он катает каждый звук во рту, прежде чем выпустить наружу с мягкой, такой, какая бывает, когда говоришь с детьми, интонацией.

— У него много странностей, у этого парня… но хватит о нем, его ведь здесь сейчас нет? — И с этими словами он с силой прижимает горящую сигарету чуть выше колена Юджи.

Боль жгучая, совсем не похожая на шум, какой стоит у нее в голове; нет, эта боль раскаленная, бескрайняя, и чем дольше сигарета прижимается к ее коже обнаженным кончиком, тем больше ее граней она постигает. Юджи кричит так, что перестает слышать свой голос. Она, кажется, целую вечность дергает ногой, но, наконец, догадывается ударить человека обеими связанными руками по запястью. Сигарета выпадает из его пальцев и гаснет.

— Что, дергаться будешь, да? — он растягивает губы в улыбке, и становится видно его по-акульи острые зубы. — Здорово, люблю, когда дергаются…

Он тянет вниз ее белье, Юджи сучит ногами по полу и пытается сбросить с себя его руки, но он дает ей сильную пощечину, и перед глазами мерцают звезды. На мгновение боль в голове становится настолько невыносимой, что ей кажется, что она умрет прямо сейчас.

— Он вроде этот, знаешь… педик, вот! — бранное слово его веселит, он хихикает, стягивая, наконец, до конца ее трусы и разглядывая их с особым вниманием. От стыда Юджи хочется удавиться самой. — Типа, мужиков любит, — объясняет он. — Фу, мерзость. Весь такой влюбленный в этого твоего Джинена, придумал, что заберет его себе после этого… Он, конечно, дурак, — с жалостью к неизвестному бормочет человек, расстегивая ширинку и обнажая нижнее белье, — но я уж помогу ему от тебя избавиться… только развлекусь немножко, ты же не против?

Последние его слова сказаны просто для проформы, понимает Юджи, когда он вталкивает ей в рот ее же белье прежде, чем она успевает закричать, и насильно вставляет в нее свой член. Кажется, он ее порвал — вот последнее, что думает Юджи, прежде чем снова потерять сознание. 


	19. 01:40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Саундтрек: Denis Stelmakh - Dark**

В этот раз боль не только в голове, но и там, внизу, в месте, которое Юджи всегда стыдно было называть по его имени. Там больно и мокро, как при менструации, но ощущение неправильное, совсем не такое, как обычно, и бедра затекли — наверно, от того, как широко они раскинуты в стороны.

Во рту мягкая, мокрая из-за слюны ткань, и от этой ткани и ее вкуса Юджи вспоминает кто она, где и что с ней произошло, прежде чем она снова упала в обморок. Она с силой выталкивает языком свое белье изо рта, и оно выпадает тугим тяжелым комком куда-то ей на ноги.

— С тобой оказалось совсем не весело, — говорит ей обиженно человек, и Юджи поднимает на него взгляд — он снова там же, сидит слева от нее, в этот раз в одних трусах — наверно, не стал надевать штаны после того, что с ней сделал. Юджи не знает, чего в ней сейчас больше — боли, отвращения или чувства стыда и унижения.

— А чего вы ждали? — вырывается у нее, и она сама удивляется звучанию своего голоса — он сиплый, взвинченный, такой, каким она сама его никогда не слышала. — Чего вы хотели, когда в наш дом пришли? Что вам от нас нужно?

Кажется, китаец слегка теряется: он замирает с все тем же пустым выражением лица, какое, как Юджи теперь знает, время от времени появляется у него само собой. Она хотела говорить спокойно и медленно, чтобы лишний раз не злить и без того больного человека и, быть может, даже завоевать его доверие, чтобы потом сбежать, но у нее нет сил, все болит, она чувствует себя униженной и ей очень, очень страшно, и не хватает терпения возиться с этим человеком.

— Я вас не знаю, вы не знаете меня, что вам от нас нужно? Вы сделали то, что хотели, так? Так уходите же! Уходите, черт вас возьми! — Юджи резко дергает руками и к своему удивлению чувствует, как слегка ослабляются узлы веревки.

— А мне ничего не нужно, — мужчина скалится ей довольно — кажется, сегодня один из лучших дней его жизни. — Ни от тебя, ни от этого, — кивает он на Джинена. — Я просто хотел повеселиться. Он сказал припугнуть вас, я не должен был пока вылезать с чердака, но вы собрались уезжать, а я не мог дать вам уйти, пока вы меня не увидели.

— Кто — он? Кто вам сказал сюда залезть?

Имя вертится у Юджи на языке, страшная догадка мелькнула у нее на задворках сознания еще когда человек упомянул то грубое слово, обозначающее гомосексуалиста. Она знает, что люди часто обманываются, считая ее легкомысленной и глуповатой, но это не так. Юджи замечает многое, просто не все из этого ей хочется признавать.

Человек не торопится ей отвечать — он отвлекся на звук, раздавшийся слева от него, и Юджи, заметив это, поворачивается в ту же сторону. Там Джинен, он стонет, прижимая к лицу руку, будто пытаясь прикосновением успокоить разливающуюся в голове боль.

— О, и этот проснулся. — Человек искренне радуется, пропуская мимо ушей вопрос Юджи, и подползает на коленях ближе к Джинену.

Лицо того залито запекшейся кровью, и от одного взгляда на него у Юджи усиливается мигрень.

— Оппа, оппа, — она зовет его, сама не зная зачем, чувствуя невероятное облегчение, что не придется больше быть с этим животным один на один, что Джинен наконец снова с ней. Вместе они наверняка придумают, что сделать и как выбраться из ставшего ловушкой собственного дома.

— Юджи? — Джинен отвечает ей тихо, слабо, тут же пытается сесть, но тело не поддается, и он падает на спину, ударяясь затылком об пол. Раздается болезненный стон, Юджи морщится и, прижимая руки к груди, помогает себе ногами подвинуться к нему ближе.

— Я здесь, оппа.

Он открывает глаза, и становится видно, что они залиты кровью из полопавшихся капилляров. Его расфокусированный взгляд скользит по Юджи и ее связанным рукам, но словно бы не видит ее, и упирается в человека, сидящего у его головы.

Выражение лица Джинена меняется, страх, страх разрезает его черты, он узнает этого человека, вспоминает, что именно его видел у входа в чулан, и дергает связанными руками.

— Что вам нужно? — он не церемонится с ним, как это делала Юджи, а наступает сразу, видимо, поняв быстрее нее, что договориться не выйдет.

Человек цокает. Он кажется разочарованным ими двоими — должно быть, и правда расстроен, что они его не веселят.

— Он не один, с ним кто-то еще, но он не здесь, — быстро говорит Юджи Джинену то, что успела узнать.

Пощечина обжигает лицо, и боль обретает новый оттенок.

— Закрой рот.

Вот только он шутил и, казалось, был готов говорить с Юджи, но теперь она его разозлила.

— Ты много болтаешь, знаешь? Учителя все такие невыносимые…

Он встает и уходит на кухню, давая им несколько секунд наедине, и Джинен этим пользуется — он быстро шепчет:

— У него, кажется, нет плана, Юджи. Я постараюсь развязаться и напасть на него, чтобы ты убежала.

Юджи отчаянно качает головой:

— Нет, он опасен, он… он меня… — ей не хватает сил сказать это вслух, и она приподнимает юбку, показывая ожог на бедре.

Джинен видит не только его — он видит и ее измазанную кровью промежность, и лицо у него искажается шоком.

— А ну заткнулись оба! — запоздало приказывает им вернувшийся с ножом китаец. Он машет им неумело, держит так, что может порезаться, и Юджи с обреченностью понимает, что Джинен прав: у этого человека действительно нет никакого плана. Он и сам не знает, что с ними делать — а значит, он, что самое страшное, совершенно непредсказуем.

Джинен, кажется, не здесь — он все еще в своей голове, никак не может принять то, что показала ему Юджи. Она и сама не знает, зачем это сделала сейчас, но на мгновение ей показалось, что Джинен должен знать, ведь он может ее защитить.

То, что Джинен никогда не был воином, Юджи почему-то в этот момент забывает.

— Что, теперь, когда мы все в сборе, поиграем во что-нибудь интересное? — он все так же неаккуратно вертит ножом, разглядывая их лица, и Юджи очень хочется плюнуть ему в лицо.

— Поиграем, тварь, — резко отвечает ему Джинен и разводит руки в стороны так быстро, как может, чтобы разорвать веревку.

Сумасшедший этого не ожидал, и это видно по его пустому озадаченному лицу — он едва ли вообще рассчитывал на какой-то отпор, и у Юджи мелькает надежда, что вот сейчас все кончится, Джинен выдернет у него нож и воткнет ему в брюхо, наказывая за все, что он с ними сделал.

Джинену не удается встать так же быстро — тело поддается ему с трудом, его шатает, но он все же встает на ноги и бросается на стоящего в ступоре человека. Ему удается сбить китайца с ног, и они оба летят на пол. Юджи смотрит со стороны на их неловкую возню, будто готовящийся напасть мелкий грызун: надо защищаться, надо что-то делать, но никак не наступит подходящий момент, да и страшно по собственной же глупости напороться на нож.

Тем временем Джинену удается вырвать из чужих рук нож, и он поднимает руку, чтобы отбросить его в сторону, но теряет равновесие в слабом кровоточащем теле и всем своим весом рушится на китайца, роняя злополучный нож. Человек стонет — кажется, Джинен неслабо прижал его грудную клетку — и, поднатужившись, сбрасывает его с себя, особо не церемонясь.

Юджи не особо понимает, что произошло, когда китаец поднимается на ноги, а Джинен продолжает лежать на полу ничком, и тело его со стороны кажется тяжелой неподвижной глыбой.

— Оппа… — она зовет его, забывая о сумасшедшем, о том, что ему не нравится, когда она говорит, и пытается подползти ближе к Джинену, но падает на пол, больно ударяясь о плитку плечом и виском.

Перед глазами темнеет, но это чувство стало ей почти родным за все это время, и она не обращает ни на него, ни на боль особого внимания, мотая головой — ей кажется, будто так зрение вернется быстрее.

Но прежде, чем она увидит все глазами, она чувствует то, что произошло, своими связанными руками. Тыльной стороне становится горячо и влажно, но влага эта неприятная, густая, вызывающая ассоциации с морскими пастами и прочей бесформенной пищей, от которой Юджи тошнит. Она пытается не касаться влаги, но в ее положении не удается надолго оторвать запястья от пола, и она, подняв руки пару раз, неукоснительно опускает их обратно, в эту гадкую теплую лужу.

Наконец, глаза снова ей подчиняются. Она этого еще не знает, но было бы легче, если бы зрение покинуло ее вовсе; да, было бы легче, если бы она ничего не увидела и не поняла, если можно сказать, что она поняла — этот факт ей до сих пор не удается полностью осознать и принять.

Джинен лежит лицом вниз и не двигается. Чуть ниже его плеч, там, где руки Юджи касаются пола, мерно расплывается большая, глянцевая лужа крови, растекающаяся из-под его тела.

Юджи бросает в дрожь.

— Оппа… оппа… оппа, Джинен-оппа, оппа…

Она зовет его, зовет и так, и эдак, шепотом, громче, но он не отвечает. Юджи знает: надо его перевернуть и проверить, дышит ли он, но ей страшно, ей хочется оттянуть этот момент, потому что где-то глубоко внутри она уже знает, что увидит.

Руки слабые, одна зажата ее собственным телом, и она помогает себе ногами, наплевав на задравшееся платье, подталкивает Джинена, чтобы перевернуть его на бок, и это удается ей лишь спустя долгую, мучительно долгую минуту.

Лицо Джинена залито кровью, та запеклась лишь частично — частично, потому что на подбородок попала кровь, выходящая из раны на груди — той самой, из которой торчит ручка любимого Джиненова ножа. Ручка деревянная, окрашенная в черный, бывшая когда-то идеально чистой, а теперь залитая кровью.

Если бы в комнате был врач, ох, если бы только в комнате был врач, он сказал бы кричащей до срыва голоса Юджи, что Джинен еще жив, что да, ранение серьезное, и да, задето сердце — не удивительно, с таким-то лезвием, да и Джинен буквально наделся на него до конца — но, несмотря на сильную кровопотерю, при мгновенной госпитализации Джинена возможно спасти. Но врача в комнате не было, и потому и безутешная Юджи, и замерший на месте от страха китаец решили: Джинен умер.

Впрочем, это и произошло примерно через пять минут.

Однако сейчас, когда Джинен еще жив, Юджи кричит, не помня себя от мучительной боли в сердце, будто это в нее воткнули нож, китаец лихорадочно думает, что ему теперь делать — ведь ему совершенно точно нельзя было никого убивать! В крайнем случае, девчонку, но не парня ведь, потому что этот господин Чхве хотел его себе — и определенно живым.

Если он не придумает, что делать, господин Чхве его сам убьет — решает он и смахивает со лба холодный пот.

У него есть кое-что на такой случай — не хотелось, ой как не хотелось, тем более, так рано — они и трех часов не развлекались! — но что остается?

— Я ведь не хотел этого, я не хотел его убивать, он сам на меня полез… — бормочет он себе оправдания, доставая с чердака канистру с бензином и коробок спичек. — А я что, я не собирался его трогать, господин Чхве же просил… да и не нравятся мне мужики-то… а тут вот как вышло… — он поливает из канистры кухонные тумбы вместе с тарелками, из которых ел пару часов назад, пол кухни, и наконец щедро — тело Джинена, то, что нужно сжечь в первую очередь.

Пара капель попадает на Юджи, и та словно пробуждается ото сна. Она с треском рвет веревки и поднимается на ноги, чем неслабо пугает китайца — вся в крови, с этой еще ее вмятиной на лбу и спутанными волосами, она выглядит как персонаж из фильма ужасов. От нее буквально мороз по коже.

Не давая себе отвлечься, он чиркает спичкой и бросает ее на Джинена — не дождавшись каких-то жалких семидесяти секунд до момента, когда его сердце прекратит биться.

Джинен загорается, как факел в пещере, ярко освещая и без того светлую кухню. По мокрой дорожке пламя от его тела мгновенно распространяется на тумбы, а от них — на занавески, и вот уже вся кухня пылает ярко-рыжим пламенем. От жара слезы высыхают на щеках Юджи

У грызуна наконец хватает сил напасть.

Она хватает сковороду, висящую над пылающей тумбой, и что есть силы опускает ее на затылок китайца — за все, что он с ними сделал, за все их бессонные ночи и страх, за чужой шепот вслед, за боль, за то, что обращался с ней, как с резиновой куклой, за то, что убил Джинена.

Человек кулем падает прямо на его горящее тело, и его одежда — трусы и рубашка — так же быстро, как и его волосы, вспыхивает, но он даже не кричит. Едва ли он успеет очнуться до того, как сгорит окончательно.

Юджи откидывает со лба волосы и наклоняется за канистрой и спичками, оставшимися в стороне от пламени. Канистра тяжелая, но этот вес в руке даже приятен — он напоминает ей, что она все еще жива.

Она поливает оставшуюся часть дома — кабинет, спальню, вторую часть гостиной — чтобы не оставить ни единого шанса на спасение — и бросает спичку. От вида окрасившегося в рыжий бывшего дома Юджи накрывает наслаждение. Хочется закурить — жаль, что она не курит.

Осталось еще кое-что — думает она, беря ключи от дома и выходя за дверь. 


	20. 02:00

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Саундтрек: Ilya Beshevli - Familiar Feelings**

Прежде Ёнджэ не знал, что любить может быть так больно. Ему грезилось, что любовь — та любовь, о которой снимают драматические сериалы и поют по радио — чувство, которое дарит человеку крылья, возносит его над самим собой, делает его кем-то лучшим, чем он был прежде. Только вот оказалось, что любовь, наоборот, опускает на самое дно, в место, где чувствуешь себя таким одиноким, что кажется, будто прежде ты и не знал этого чувства во всей его глубине, во всех оттенках, способных ранить один лучше другого.

Ёнджэ часто чувствовал себя одиноким, особенно в детстве. В те моменты, когда других мальчиков поддерживали их отцы, Ёнджэ успокаивал себя сам — это он предпочитал тому, чтобы выслушивать материны скупые слова утешения, сказанные не потому, что она так чувствует, а потому, что люди слушают, и надо, разумеется, соответствовать.

Дома было холодно, и он постоянно кутался в кофты, в которых и спал, не забыв надеть вдобавок теплые носки. Чувство холода не было реальным — это Ёнджэ понял много позже, став старше. Оно не было связано с температурой в доме, оно, скорее, было связано с чувством отчужденности, которое он испытывал в якобы родных стенах. На деле те стены родными ему не были, и он никогда не спешил домой, как прочие ребята, вместо этого предпочитая задерживаться на игровой площадке у школы или в библиотеке. Так Ёнджэ нашел своих первых друзей. Они заботились о нем, как умели, но, конечно, не могли заполнить сосущей пустоты внутри, пожирающей все теплое, что встречалось на пути Ёнджэ. Примерно так он хотел сожрать и Джинена.

Рядом с Джиненом было очень легко почувствовать себя любимым — Джинен не считал его странным и принимал его таким, каким он был, со всеми глупыми заумными шуточками и прочей ерундой, которая отпугивала других людей.

Рядом с Джиненом было очень легко почувствовать себя нелюбимым — Джинен принимал не только его, но и всякого человека, подходящего к нему достаточно близко. Таким он был — понимающим, принимающим, добрым и искренним, и к нему тянулись все, кому не лень, пытаясь отхватить кусочек.

Тогда Ёнджэ впервые подумал о том, что хочет Джинена всего для себя, хочет поглотить его, съесть все эти его раздаваемые нуждающимся кусочки — потому что ему нужнее всех, ему-то Джинен нужен как воздух, ему без него не дышится и не смеется, ему без него холодно. Холодно, как у матери дома, холодно, как в удушающе жарком Мокпхо, как на Южном полюсе, как где угодно, где Джинена нет.

Делиться им Ёнджэ отчаянно не хотел, тем более не с Юджи, с этой девушкой, в которой не было ровным счетом ничего особенного — и которая все-таки умудрилась чем-то зацепить его Джинена. Смотря на Джинена, робеющего перед средней по всем параметрам девушкой, Ёнджэ чувствовал, как теряет его, как Джинен ускользает, и это чувство с каждым днем все больше усиливалось.

Одной ночью Ёнджэ приснилось, что Джинен привязан к его кровати за запястья и лодыжки. Он лежал удивительно смирно, покорно расхристанный, раскинувшийся, доверившийся тому Ёнджэ, каким он был в своем сне — прекрасному, талантливому, тому, в которого Джинен из сна был тайно влюблен. Ёнджэ кормил его с ложечки рисом, а потом засунул ему руку под зеленый вязаный свитер, и на этом проснулся.

После того сна Ёнджэ воображал себе, как крадет Джинена — не буквально, конечно, и очень осторожно, никак ему не вредя, просто делает так, чтобы Джинен всегда был рядом, но ему было бы комфортно. Да, эти мысли странные, и поймав себя на такой впервые, Ёнджэ не на шутку испугался, но в итоге, поразмыслив, решил: ведь он не делает ничего по-настоящему, он даже не касается Джинена лишний раз, чтобы не вызывать у него подозрений, так кому тогда он может навредить невинными фантазиями? Наверно, какой-нибудь психолог углядел бы в них отклонение от нормы, но Ёнджэ себя знал получше всяких абстрактных психологов и был уверен, что совершенно здоров и ментально, и физически.

После окончания университета Ёнджэ уехал жить в Вонджу, где был расположен офис компании, предложившей ему работу. Уезжать оказалось тяжелее, чем он себе представлял: разлука с Джиненом придавила его к земле своим ощутимым весом, и он опять начал мерзнуть, чего не было с ним с девятнадцати. Ему постоянно хотелось сесть на поезд и рвануть к Джинену, но сам Джинен только и делал, что ездил в кампус их университета, чтобы увидеть Юджи. Они трое бегали друг за другом, но никак не могли догнать, и эта бесконечная гонка давила своей бессмысленностью. Примерно в то время Ёнджэ получил права, чтобы сократить время в пути в поездках к Джинену.

Решение пришло ему в голову, когда Джинен заговорил о покупке дома. Он подумал: почему бы не поселить Джинена рядом с собой, чтобы прекратить, наконец, за ним гнаться, и исполнить мечту иметь Джинена под рукой? Так он начал искать им дом, а вместе с тем его фантазия обрела новый виток, связанный с Юджи, что неминуемо шла в комплекте с Джиненом, как никому не нужный бесплатный товар, который в круглосуточных магазинах впихивают в подарок. Он думал о том, как сделать так, чтобы все вернулось на круги своя, чтобы снова стало, как прежде — он и Джинен, только они двое и никого больше. Тогда-то Ёнджэ и придумал свой план.

Тот состоял в следующем: нужно организовать тщательно выверенные атаки на новоприобретенный дом так, чтобы Джинену казалось, что виной всему Юджи. Тогда Джинен бросит ее, и Ёнджэ наконец сможет вздохнуть свободно.

Поначалу Ёнджэ и сам не понимал, что это за атаки такие и как это должно выглядеть. Он сел перед компьютером и начал печатать план, оторвался же только в час ночи от внезапного осознания, что он всерьез планирует сделать Юджи и Джинену больно. Ёнджэ испугался и закрыл документ (но на кнопку «сохранить» все же нажал).

Эти мысли вертелись у него в голове фоном, пока он работал, пока покупал в магазине стиральный порошок и даже пока проводил время с Джиненом. Он думал, что будет, если он попробует. Ведь он не будет никому вредить, он просто хочет открыть Джинену глаза на то, что Юджи на самом деле отнюдь не такая потрясающая и безгрешная, как ему кажется. Джинен, полюбив, ослеп, растерял все свои навыки анализа и объективного взгляда. Он, как Ёнджэ казалось, глупел на глазах, и все это из-за Юджи, которая, откровенно говоря, таких жертв не стоила.

Ёнджэ ведь ничего такого не хотел — он всегда желал Джинену самого лучшего, ведь это то, о чем думает каждый влюбленный, правда? Да, он желал Джинену счастья. Просто тот сам не понимал, что его счастье было не с Юджи, а Ёнджэ хотел ему это показать.

Некоторые вещи он не продумал заранее, но в итоге они сыграли ему на руку: так, в доме был выход на чердак из чулана, и Ёнджэ, сам до конца не понимая, почему, не стал говорить новым его владельцам о существовании чердака. Тот закрывался очень плотно, и его легко было не заметить; как оказалось в итоге, Юджи и Джинен действительно его не заметили.

Он никогда не думал о том, чтобы по-настоящему вредить кому-то из них, он вообще человек очень мягкий и на насилие не способный. Он всего-то и хотел, что слегка их припугнуть — вот и придумал писать письма, адресуя их Юджи. Замысел был прост: Джинен обратит на письма внимание, и у него бессознательно появится ощущение, что Юджи приносит беды — что, в целом, так и было.

С письмами вышло легче, чем он думал. Ёнджэ знал, что чтобы письма пугали, в них должно быть что-то, о чем никто не знает, поэтому он взял отпуск, чтобы следить за домом самостоятельно. На удачу рядом стоял недостроенный коттедж, из которого с хорошим биноклем можно было рассмотреть кухню кирпичного дома. Он продумал все до мелочей, даже заплатил какому-то мальчишке, чтобы он смотрел за домом, пока сам Ёнджэ не может. Однажды даже пришлось подключить коллегу — он ему сказал, что у них с друзьями такая игра, и тот не задавал лишних вопросов. Однако встретившись в тот день с Джиненом, Ёнджэ увидел, что его идея не работает, и писем мало — Джинен не встревожен и все так же безгранично очарован своей без пяти минут женой, еще и рассказал ему слезливую историю об их попытке завести детей. Ёнджэ это, конечно, разозлило, и он понял, что нужно сделать что-то еще.

Наверно, это было лишним — во всяком случае, Ёнджэ пожалел об этом почти сразу же, как оставил коробку с печеньем у дверей дома. В тот момент он разозлился до такой степени, что пропустил минимум пару пунктов своего плана и сразу приступил к серьезным угрозам. После он сильно корил себя за поспешность и необдуманность этого поступка — а если бы Джинен его съел, разве смог бы Ёнджэ простить себя за это?

Позже он слегка подрастерял над собой контроль — он заказывал заведомо недоступные другу по цене вещи, чтобы поставить их в неловкое положение перед доставкой, ведь Юджи едва ли боялась чего-то сильнее, чем оказаться в неловком положении. Тут ему показалось, что на это им совершенно наплевать, и с этим мнением он, конечно, поторопился.

Ему тогда пришла в голову гениальная мысль: нужно выставить объявление с интернете. Доступа к нему у людей мало, у Джинена даже нет домашнего компьютера, значит, он ни о чем не узнает раньше положенного. В своем объявлении Ёнджэ написал, что ищет человека для розыгрыша.

По правде, то, что идея была совершенно провальной, Ёнджэ почувствовал, впервые увидев китайца. Тот выглядел странно и вызывал у него омерзение, но был первым, кто отозвался, а Ёнджэ тогда хотел поторопиться и решить это все поскорее.

Мысль с чердаком была его козырем в рукаве. План состоял в том, чтобы показать китайцу чердак, поместить его туда и попросить пугать Юджи и Джинена. Ёнджэ рассчитывал, что страх приведет к их ссорам и раздраю в их гнездышке, и в конечном счете они расстанутся. Ёнджэ не то чтобы был специалистом по романтическим отношениям, но имел определенное представление и знал, что большинство пар не переживают серьезные эмоциональные потрясения.

Уговор у них был такой: китаец не показывается никому на глаза, покидает чердак во время бодрствования хозяев в очень, очень крайнем случае и ведет себя согласно плану: ничего не говорит о Ёнджэ и объявлении, объясняет, что письма и все прочее — его рук дело, или не объясняет ничего вовсе, и не применяет ни к кому насилие. Если что, можно было припугнуть Юджи — но не более.

Помимо этого, китаец обязан был звонить Ёнджэ раз в несколько дней и сообщать, как идут дела, изнутри — все-таки Джинен не делился с ним каждой деталью происходящего. Ночью на тринадцатое сентября как раз настало время для очередного звонка, однако этого звонка не было. Ёнджэ прождал на час больше договоренного и занервничал: ему показалось, что что-то пошло не по плану, и поняв это, он поймал себя на чувстве, что знал, что так будет, догадывался по поведению китайца, что совершил ошибку, но не хотел этого признавать.

Он подъехал к дому примерно в половине второго, но остался сидеть в машине. В окнах горел свет, но было уже слишком поздно для следующих режиму друзей, и Ёнджэ понял, что его опасения подтвердились.

Ёнджэ боялся за Джинена как никогда сильно, но не мог заставить себя подняться с сиденья и пойти к дому — вдруг все в порядке, и он лишь выдаст себя в самый неподходящий момент? Да, но что, если Джинен все-таки в опасности?

Ёнджэ выругался и повернул ключи в замке зажигания. Он встал и направился к дому — месту, которому суждено было стать его могилой. 


	21. 15:22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Саундтрек: Abel Korzeniowski - Table for Two**

Это дело поручили капитану одного из отделений Сеульской полиции Со Дахё утром семнадцатого сентября, в среду, что была облачной и слишком ветреной для начала осени. Впрочем, поручили — не совсем подходящее слово, поскольку ей бросили на стол синюю папку и брезгливо в тон добавили, что это ее новое дело. Быть первой женщиной-капитаном в их отделении стоило Дахё немалых нервов, но на то она и была начальником, чтобы спокойно проговорить вслед:

— Еще раз так сделаешь — я тебе пальцы переломаю. Сегодня остаешься дежурить вместо Пака. — и не поморщиться, когда дверью хлопнули с такой силой, что стекла едва ли не выпали.

Ее небольшая месть принесла ей некоторое удовольствие, но ненадолго — стоило ей увидеть надпись «Норим», как под ребрами слева появилось странное, неприятно-сосущее чувство. Если дело из бог весть какой глуши передают в Сеул, значит, произошло что-то из ряда вон выходящее, а такие происшествия Дахё ой как не любит по многим причинам — например, таким, как полицейский Им Джебом, недовольно меряющий ее взглядом, когда она садится напротив него в его родном участке.

— Вы были знакомы с потерпевшими?

Джебом морщится, и она читает на его лице усталость, нежелание отвечать на вопросы и недоверие к женщине-полицейскому — тем более, старше по званию.

— Вы и так знаете, что нет, — ворчит он, всем своим видом демонстрируя, как ему не хочется участвовать в этом разговоре.

— Я прошу вас отвечать на мои вопросы четко, внятно и без лишнего проявления эмоций. Вы не в том положении, чтобы мне дерзить, — отвечает Дахё, удовлетворенно изучая взглядом, как меняется выражение лица Джебома, выпрямляющегося в кресле.

— Нет, мы не общались. Но один раз они заходили ко мне в участок.

— По какому вопросу?

На самом деле, Дахё уже знает достаточно, чтобы ответить на свой же вопрос самой: кажется, в этом районе совершенно ничего нельзя утаить от соседей. В этом большой плюс для полицейских — Дахё непросто будет обмануть.

Джебом отводит взгляд в сторону. Он держится или старается держаться с достоинством, но ситуация патовая, и все, на что он способен — лишь потянуть время.

— Их беспокоили письма, которые им присылали по почте.

— Что это были за письма? — Дахё не сдастся, даже если из Джебома каждое слово придется клещами вытягивать.

— Из их содержания выходило, что за Ким и Паком кто-то следил.

Это Дахё уже слышала. Прежде, чем пойти в участок, она поговорила с двумя милейшими пожилыми дамами, госпожами Кан и Ма, которые, стоило Дахё солгать, что она журналистка, охотно поделились, что однажды видели в участке Ким Юджи и Пак Джинена — то было, кажется, утром шестнадцатого или семнадцатого числа, но тут дамы к соглашению прийти не смогли.

— Вы составили рапорт? Заявление приняли?

Джебом кивает, в этот раз не удосужившись даже открыть рот. Дахё на секунду сжимает кулаки, но быстро берет себя в руки.

— Покажите мне заявление. — Джебом, помявшись, достает из ящика стола белый исписанный ручкой лист. — Фото писем есть? Или вы их оставили, как улику?

— Ничего нет, ни писем, ни фото. Послушайте, капитан…

Дахё взмахом руки заставляет его замолчать.

— Нет, лучше вы меня послушайте. У нас три трупа. Люди говорят, что жильцов дома номер восемнадцать по улице X шантажировали. Что им слали письма, что девушка, Юджи, накормила печеньем со стеклом сына соседки. Я не знаю, что там произошло, но знаю наверняка одно: к вам пришли гражданские с просьбой о помощи. К вам пришли люди, — подчеркивает она, — показали вам письма, написали заявление, а вы это заявление положили в ящик стола и, очевидно, не стали никаким образом проверять, что случилось. А теперь у нас три трупа — и они, возможно, на вашей совести, господин Им.

Она замечает, что у старшего полицейского дрожат пальцы.

— Это дело… оно выглядело, как и любое другое, поймите, — с неожиданной мольбой в голосе обращается к ней Джебом. — У нас постоянно здесь дурацкие, ничего не значащие дела, а тут эти двое появляются, и весь район говорит о том, что девушка странная, что она хотела убить ребенка председателя уличного комитета. Потом она позвонила в участок из-за того, что ей якобы разлили кровь по всему дому — а это было вино! Конечно, я им не поверил! Сами подумайте, как это все выглядело.

— Важнее сейчас то, что за свою халатность вы, господин Им, лишитесь своего чина и права служить в полиции.

— Да с чего вы вообще взяли, что пожар с этим связан?! — взрывается Джебом, ударяя по столу ладонью.

Звук режет по ушам, но Дахё даже не вздрагивает.

— Журналисты «Вестника Вонджу», поговорив с жителями улицы X, написали статью, в которой упоминается и поход жертв к вам в участок, и печенье, и трупы, и все прочее. Они сочинили огромную историю о сумасшедшей учительнице, вы слышали? Именно из-за этой статьи я сейчас здесь. А что до связи инцидента и шантажа, мы пока не можем быть уверены, что она была, но я знаю, что ваша работа заключалась в том, чтобы это проверить и, возможно, предотвратить, но вы с ней не справились. Всего доброго, господин Им.

Говорить с полицейскими маленьких местечковых участков Дахё никогда не нравилось — мало того, что они не воспринимают ее всерьез, так еще и создают проблемы, как этот Им. Он, конечно, сильно подпортил репутацию полицейских перед народом. Поэтому Дахё почти не сомневается: в чем бы ни была в итоге причина пожара, Джебома все равно уволят. Хотя бы ради показательной кары и усмирения недовольных масс.

Дахё чувствует, что это дело принесет ей немало головной боли, еще до того, как встречает Джебома: это ощущение нагоняет на нее виноватое лицо офицера Ким Сынмина, нервно теребящего в руках блокнот на входе в то, что совсем недавно было новым кирпичным домом. Сынмин дергается, чтобы отдать ей честь, но она отмахивается:

— Расслабьтесь и расскажите мне лучше, что вас так взволновало.

Сынмин мнется, но все-таки решается и выпаливает:

— Мы работали над домом почти трое суток, но работа еще не завершена, и многие моменты остаются неясными. Извините, капитан! — он сгибается ровно на девяносто градусов, и Дахё становится его жалко — армия никого не щадит.

Она хочет приободрить молодого полицейского и сказать ему, что не получает огромного удовольствия от соблюдения казенной вежливости, поэтому ему не обязательно перед ней так распинаться, но вместо этого говорит вот что:

— Пожалуйста, не тратьте время на эти глупости.

Сынмин то ли бледнеет, то ли краснеет — словом, меняется в лице — и выпрямляется. Он явно хочет снова извиниться, но это потребует очередного поклона, и это вводит его в небольшой ступор. Решив, наконец, просто опустить этот момент, он переходит к делу:

— Вы можете, конечно, войти в дом… в смысле, разумеется, вы можете… то есть, я хотел сказать… — Дахё машет рукой, и он продолжает. — В общем, дом сильно пострадал, без спецодежды входить туда не стоит, и есть вероятность обрушения крыши. Мало что сохранилось… ну, насколько могло сохраниться. Очаг возгорания был вот здесь, — он наскоро чертит план дома и тыкает в левую часть комнаты с буквой «К», обозначающей, очевидно, кухню. — Отсюда огонь перебрался в чулан, — указывает карандашом путь Сынмин, — и, конечно, на часть кухни, в которой было что-то вроде гостиной зоны. Затем огонь достиг спальни и нежилой комнаты, последняя пострадала меньше всего — мы полагаем, что когда огонь добрался до нее, пожарные почти полностью потушили дом.

Дахё внимательно изучает импровизированный план дома, думая о том, что если это поджог, не мог ли поджигатель находиться в нежилой комнате.

— Есть предположения, в чем причина пожара?

— Эксперты обнаружили следы легковоспламеняющейся жидкости в образце золы, изъятой на месте. Количество не оставляет сомнений, что это был поджог.

Дахё вздыхает — не то чтобы она сильно рассчитывала на легкое разрешение дела, но все же надеялась на то, что обойдется без головной боли.

— Правда, полную картину пожара пока установить не удалось — еще не все образцы изучены, и…

— Этого уже достаточно, чтобы начать работать, — обрывает его Дахё. — По крайней мере, можно начать с жертв. Сколько их?

— Трое, все мужчины. — Быстро отвечает Сынмин, и Дахё давит улыбку — парнишка может и двинутый на вежливости, но, если надо, отвечает четко и ясно.

— Опознаны?

— Не все. Один — Пак Джинен, двадцать восемь лет, владелец дома, его удалось опознать по зубному аппарату. Труп сильно обгорел, одежда и кожа пострадали, но мать, госпожа Хе, и до экспертизы признала его как Пак Джинена. Со вторым были трудности, однако госпожа Хе утверждает, что это может быть Чхве Ёнджэ, друг Пак Джинена. Умер, вероятно, от интоксикации углекислым газом. Эта информация сейчас проверяется.

— Что с третьим?

Сынмин разводит руками.

— Мужчина, около тридцати лет, скончался по той же причине, что и возможный господин Чхве. На затылке есть след удара. Пока не опознан.

Дахё трет лоб — да, только ударов в этом деле и не хватало.

— А, забыл упомянуть: у Пак Джинена тоже есть рана, но на лбу. Когда его нашли, у него из груди торчал кухонный нож. Предположительно умер до пожара.

На секунду Дахё теряет дар речи. До этого у нее в голове вырисовывались определенные варианты того, что могло произойти в доме восемнадцать: если соседи преувеличивали ситуацию, это могло быть обычное возгорание из-за короткого замыкания, однако странно, конечно, что люди оставались в доме до последнего, ведь дым бы их наверняка разбудил. Если соседи говорили правду, Ким Юджи, странная, возможно, больная девушка могла поджечь дом. Допустим, но при чем здесь двое мужчин, неизвестно как оказавшихся ночью в чужом доме, травмы на их телах и нож? А кроме того, где же Юджи?

— А где Ким Юджи? Тело нашли? Или ничего?

— Почему тело? — удивляется Сынмин. — Она жива, сидит в участке, с ней работают наши сотрудники.

— Даже так, — тянет Дахё.

Интересно — три трупа мужчин, а девушка жива.

— Травмы есть?

— На лбу гематома, предположительно от удара длинным увесистым предметом, возможно, битой или трубой. На теле есть следы сексуального насилия.

Дахё очень сильно хочется выпить рюмочку макколи. Нет, лучше две.

— И еще кое-что: госпожа Ким Юджи отказывается давать показания.

— Совсем?

Сынмин кивает.

— Ни слова не сказала после того, как ее доставили в участок. С ней работает психолог.

Дахё задумчиво касается губ пальцами, взглядом скользя по всего пару дней назад горевшему дому. Окна снаружи подпалены, рамы обводит черный насыщенный след копоти, железная дверь снаружи кажется почти нетронутой.

В доме четверо — мужчины и одна женщина. Они все живы до определенного момента. Затем происходит серьезная драка и изнасилование. А потом дом загорается.

— На теле предположительно Чхве Ёнджэ есть следы насилия? — Дахё ловит скользнувшую в голове мысль и спешит ее проверить.

Хмурясь, Сынмин рассматривает каракули в своем блокноте — кажется, он использует специальные сокращения для ведения записей. Дахё хмыкает.

— Нет, капитан. По крайней мере, пока не обнаружено. Можно перепроверить.

— А следы сексуального насилия на ком-то еще, кроме девушки, есть?

Офицер смотрит на нее с таким удивлением и непониманием, что хочется погладить этого совсем еще неопытного мальчишку по голове.

— При первичном осмотре не было найдено, но я попрошу перепроверить.

— Хорошо.

Итак, четверо — мужчины и женщина. Бьют троих, насилуют одну, ни царапины на одном, и выживает в итоге только девушка. Девушка, которая отказывается сотрудничать со следствием.

Дахё не хочет делать поспешных выводов, но мысли ее то и дело оценивают вероятность того, что все это подстроено Ким Юджи.

— Простите…

Голос окликает Дахё откуда-то сзади. Он звучит совсем юно, но обладатель его выглядит примерно на двадцать — двадцать два. У него приятные, ровные черты лица и большие глаза. Такие лица называют располагающими, но Дахё считает их обманчивыми — люди покупаются на красоту, доверяют этой приятной внешности, наивно полагая, что внешний вид привлекательного человека совпадает с его внутренним содержанием.

— Я — капитан Со Дахё, это офицер Ким Сынмин. Этот дом — место преступления, вход сюда воспрещен. Вы родственник тех, кто здесь жил?

Парень, двигавшийся до этого по направлению к ним, замирает в воротах, нерешительно оглядываясь на стоящие рядом полицейские машины.

— Нет, я… я недавно переехал сюда с сестрой. Меня зовут Ли Минхо, я живу в доме двенадцать, это здесь, на повороте.

Он мнется и нервничает, переступает с ноги на ногу, не останавливая взгляд ни на чем конкретном, а, скорее, бесцельно изучая им все вокруг. Кажется, он хочет что-то рассказать — решает Дахё.

— Вы что-то видели ночью с двенадцатого на тринадцатое сентября?

Она подходит к парню ближе, но замирает, заметив, что он ее приближения пугается и отходит.

— Да, я… я чутко сплю. Улавливаю даже отдаленный шум, и это раздражает, в апатах слышно вообще все, что делают соседи, поэтому мы переехали сюда. И обычно тут тихие ночи, но та ночь… около часа тридцати я проснулся от крика. — Сынмин спешит записать время в блокнот. — Забыл закрыть окно, и крик было слышно очень четко. Кричала девушка. Кричала, правда, недолго, но очень громко. Мне стало как-то не по себе, появилось чувство, что случилось что-то плохое. Я не хотел подниматься из постели ночью, но мне было тревожно, и я взял фонарь и… и нож, не знаю, почему, подумал, вдруг там что-то серьезное. И пошел на звук. Когда вышел из дома, растерялся, потому что все стихло, но тут я увидел их.

— Кого — их?

— Людей, стоявших вон там, — он указывает себе за спину, — на повороте.

— Это были пострадавшие? Пак Джинен и Ким Юджи? — хмурится Дахё.

Слова парня кажутся ей странными — насколько же в этом районе ночью тихо, что он настолько издалека услышал крик? И, кроме того, кто берет нож, выходя ночью из дома? Только тот, кто жалеет о том, что однажды его не взял.

— Нет, еще нет. — мотает головой Минхо. — Это были соседи. Из домов тринадцать и, кажется, одиннадцать, и другие. Там было, наверно, человек десять. Они… они просто стояли, — голос у него становится непонимающий, озадаченный. — Стояли и слушали. Крики снова стало слышно, а потом стихло. Было очевидно, что в доме происходит что-то ужасное, но они… они стояли. Там была эта женщина, главная на улице, и ее муж. И другие. И я никак не мог понять — почему они стоят? Почему и чего ждут, если надо идти к дому, бежать, узнать, что происходит. Но они стояли, и я… я не знаю, почему, но у меня ноги будто одеревенели. Я стоял рядом и не мог сдвинуться с места. И вокруг было тихо-тихо. А потом окна вдруг вспыхнули, и я понял, что там начался пожар. Но я как будто… не весь это понял, только разумом, а тело не двигалось.

Рассказывая о ночи, Минхо не перестает коситься на дома вокруг и особенно — на дом номер тринадцать, который отчетливо видно от сгоревшего.

Дахё смотрит, как парень обнимает себя руками, и понимает, что каким бы ни был конец его рассказа, ей он не понравится.

— А потом из машины вышел человек, и я только тогда заметил, что у дома стояла машина, темная, из новых, я не очень разбираюсь. Он бросился к дому — и примерно тогда оттуда вышла та девушка, Юджи. Они столкнулись у ворот, она что-то ему сказала, и он побежал к дому. И вошел внутрь. Хотя он видел, что дом горел. Наверно, хотел кого-то достать оттуда. У меня в тот момент наконец сорвало этот блок, и я пошел туда, думал как-то помочь. Я увидел, как парень вбежал внутрь, а она… она вернулась к двери и закрыла ее на ключ.

Сынмин шумно выдыхает, и Минхо вздрагивает от неожиданности.

— Там был этот парень внутри, и другие, и она просто… оставила их там умирать. И пошла по улице вперед, босая, в рваном платье… у нее было все лицо в крови, и кажется, ноги… и взгляд… пустой… — он переводит дыхание, пытаясь взять себя в руки. — И та женщина, главная, она как ее увидела, накрыла рот рукой, потому что, наверно, поняла, что теперь эта девушка знает, что мы стояли там и все слышали, но ничего не сделали, чтобы ей помочь.

Только почувствовав во рту привкус крови Дахё понимает, как сильно закусила губу.

— Они не скажут, вы же понимаете, да? — говорит Минхо, оттягивая полы рубашки вниз. — Они не признают, что были там и все слышали. И она тоже не скажет.

— Но ведь вы можете официально дать показания, — с жаром возражает ему Сынмин.

В ответ ему Минхо странно, широко улыбается:

— Вы что, мне никто не поверит. Я же ненормальный. 


	22. Эпилог

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Саундтрек: Syml - God I Hope This Year Is Better Than The Last**

Где-то невдалеке гремит гром, и от резкого звука Джисон сваливается с остатков забора, шлепаясь задницей на землю.

— Ооой… — хочется, конечно, сказать чего покрепче, но мама запрещает ему материться на людях.

Чан хихикает, но тут же протягивает ему руку, чтобы помочь встать, и уточняет:

— Ты как?

— Как будто отбил зад об землю, а так нормально, — кряхтит Джисон, беря его за протянутую руку и усаживаясь обратно.

Его неожиданно накрывает осознанием.

— Погоди, это что — все?!

— Ага.

— Но они же ничего не узнали! Полицейские!

— Ну, не то чтобы прямо совсем ничего, — пожимает плечами Чан. Он улыбается и кивает на их переплетенные пальцы. — Так и будем сидеть?

Джисон выдергивает руку и отсаживается подальше, делая вид, что ничего этого не было, и вовсе он не держал Чана за руку дольше положенного.

— Не могу поверить, что Джинен умер… — он качает головой, чувствуя внутри странное чувство близости с человеком, которого никогда не знал.

Чан согласно кивает.

— Наверно, Джинена мне жаль сильнее всех, — неожиданно произносит он, и Джисон понимает, что это едва ли не первая оценка, которую Чан дал всей этой ситуации. Он решает за это зацепиться.

— Почему?

Тот задумчиво кусает нижнюю губу, беспокойно тревожа тонкую кожу резцами. Ветер крепчает.

— Понимаешь, он как будто… как будто пал жертвой не своей войны. — Чан ловит его непонимающий взгляд и улыбается. — Ну да, конечно, Чхве Ёнджэ затеял это все ради него, и первоначально вся история была о Джинене — но он не должен был умереть, и тем более — так нелепо, защищая свою девушку от человека, который никогда не должен был попасть в их дом.

Мысль Чана, действительно поначалу показавшаяся Джисону странной, теперь обретает смысл: вряд ли Ёнджэ навредил бы Джинену. Или нет?

— Я до сих пор не могу привыкнуть к мысли, что это был Ёнджэ, — Джисон подпирает подбородок рукой и задумывается. — Я в целом не очень понимаю концепт любви, знаешь? Не знаю, что толкает людей на отношения, что заставляет их хотеть съехаться. А тут и вовсе… неужели можно любить настолько сильно, что хочешь человека буквально привязать к себе?

— Проблема в том, что никто не знает, как любить правильно. Каждый учится этому сам, и часто на выходе приходит к неверным выводам. Вспомни «Коллекционера». Там герой искренне не хотел навредить той, кого любил. Вернее, он просто убедил себя в этом.

— Очень удобно делать аморальные вещи, пока ты повторяешь себе, что не хочешь никому ничего дурного, — решает Джисон, и Чан кивает.

Джисон продолжает раскладывать историю по пунктам, пытаясь уложить ее в своей голове. Получается, что за исключением Джинена, больше всех досталось Юджи — над той издевались всеми возможными способами, убили ее любимого человека и разрушили всю ее жизнь, доведя ее до критической точки, до закипания, когда она не выдержала и ударила человека с чердака, а потом и вовсе буквально своими руками убила Чхве Ёнджэ. Разумеется, Юджи не стала давать показания — одно неверно подобранное слово, и ее без лишних размышлений отправили бы в тюрьму. Джисон бы на ее месте поступил точно так же.

Хотя хочется, конечно, надеяться, что на месте Ким Юджи ни он, ни кто либо еще никогда не окажется.

— Знаешь, меня в этой истории наверно больше всего пугает то, что этот криповый чел жил в их доме все это время, — от одной мысли Джисона бросает в неприятную дрожь. — Он буквально постоянно был на шаг впереди, знал обо всех их передвижениях.

За спиной раздается какой-то шум. Джисон нервно оглядывается, но сзади него нет ничего, кроме опавших листьев, перелетающих под порывами ветра то на одну сторону, то на другую.

— Я теперь буду спать со светом, — мрачно говорит он Чану, и тот закрывает лицо ладонью, покатываясь со смеху.

Кажется, Чану, в отличие от него, нисколько не страшно и даже не беспокойно — он все так же спокойно сидит, скрестив длинные ноги в рваных светло-голубых джинсах, и время от времени начинает играть браслетом-цепочкой.

Джисон был бы не против тоже расслабиться и, может быть, даже спросить его номер, чтобы как-нибудь совершенно случайно написать ему в какао токе, но у него все еще есть вопросы.

— Что насчет этого нового парня, Минхо?

— А что насчет него? — щурится Чан.

— Я не особо понял, почему он ненормальный. Психическое заболевание какое-то у него?

— Ага. Последствия одной неприятной ночной встречи. По закону его показания не имеют силы.

— И как это понимать? — хмурится Джисон. — Значит, дело раскрыть не удалось, раз никто ничего полиции не рассказал, а слова Минхо не имеют юридической силы?

Почему-то улыбка Чана кажется грустной.

— Значит, так.

Ветер снова поднимает в воздух пыль, та забивается в нос и рот, и Джисон закашливается, жмурясь, чтобы спасти хотя бы глаза. Наконец, сделав глоток газировки Чана, он говорит:

— То есть, вот так все кончилось? Только Юджи выжила?

Чан кивает.

— Ну и дела… — Джисон трет затылок, задумываясь.

Если такое снимать, бюджет потребуется немаленький — тут и дом надо спалить, и декорации перед этим отстроить, вдобавок, отразить время в небольших деталях дизайна в гостиной или какой-нибудь форме дивана.

— У меня недостаточно знаний и средств, чтобы такое снять, — приходит к выводу Джисон. — Я мало что понимаю.

Чан тянет к нему руку и треплет по плечу.

— Не заморачивайся, я пошутил.

— Слушай, а откуда ты настолько детально все это знаешь? — эта мысль, хоть и очень простая, почему-то прежде не приходила Джисону в голову.

Чан выглядит так, будто обдумывает, что сказать. Он пожимает плечами:

— Люди рассказали.

Это не стыкуется. Откуда им знать о том, что происходило в те моменты, когда их самих не было рядом?

— Узнать, о чем думал Ёнджэ, едва ли вообще возможно, — замечает Джисон. — Он даже не поговорил с Юджи перед смертью. Конкретно этот момент точно додуман. Звонок матери, который Юджи сделала тем вечером, можно проверить в телефонной компании, но что касается развития событий в доме той ночью — все, кто их видел, умерли, а Юджи не стала даже говорить с полицией. — Он чувствует укол разочарования. — Это что, все какой-то развод? Откуда ты это все знаешь, хен?

Он встречает его взгляд своим. Зрачки Чана непроглядно черные.

— А я был там в ту ночь.

По рукам Джисона от коротких рукавов футболки расползаются вниз мурашки, и он ежится.

Чан широко улыбается.

— Дурак, — возмущается Джисон.

— Я очень хотел, чтобы ты подумал, что это история о призраках… — сетует Чан.

— Я почти поверил тебе, но ты сам в итоге меня переубедил. — Джисон смотрит на Чана, но тот не отвечает. — Ты мне не скажешь, откуда столько деталей, да?

— Это просто городская легенда, Джисон, — признается Чан, — передаваемая от человека к человеку и обросшая в итоге кучей деталей. В этом доме было короткое замыкание и пожар году в две тысячи шестом, потом землю выкупила строительная компания, они должны были снести все эти дома и поставить тут апаты, но строительство откладывается. Вот и вся история.

Теперь разочарование Джисона сильнее — на те полтора часа, что Чан ему все это рассказывал, он сильно проникся историей и искренне захотел что-нибудь по ней снять — а теперь оказывается, что это всего лишь выдумка, фальшивка, придуманная народом для развлечения.

С другой стороны, что это меняет? Ему все равно понравилось, основано это на реальных событиях или нет.

— А почему тогда сказал мне, что это все — правда? Признай, что просто хотел со мной познакомиться, — Джисон говорит это в шутку, но Чан неожиданно ухмыляется.

— Ты меня раскусил.

Очередной раскат грома раздается совсем близко, и на макушку Джисона капает первая крупная капля.

— Дождь начался, — не давая Джисону ответить, продолжает Чан. — Пойдем, надо все-таки донести твой велосипед до дома.

— Ага, — Джисон выныривает из своих мыслей и встает, чтобы поднять лежащий на земле велосипед с проколотой шиной.

Чан берет его сзади, и они вместе несут его к выходу из тупика на улице X, прочь от дома номер восемнадцать, пока на головы им падают капли дождя.

А там, в доме номер восемнадцать, в той комнате, что Ким Сынмин назвал нежилой (но мы-то знаем, что то был музыкальный кабинет Юджи), на полу, в обломках мебели и пыли, лежит перевернутая разбитая рамка. Внутри нее — фото улыбающихся молодых людей на фоне красивого, нового кирпичного дома, и на задней его стороне ровным почерком выведено «Юджи и Джинен, август 1997».


End file.
